You're my first love
by ann kyouya
Summary: Aku tidak tau apa yang aku harus lakukan ketika aku bertemu kembali dengannya.. dengan cinta pertamaku
1. Chapter 1

**Haiii.. welcome to my page! Saya harap anda dapat menikmati fic fairy tail saya disini. Apa sih Fairy Tail? #cari di mbah google aja ya ^^ takutnya saya malah curhat nanti *plak!. **

**Di Fiction ini Natsu akan berbeda sifat atau biasa disebut para author 'OOC' abis, entah apa yang saya pikirkan saking ngefansnya sama Natsu yang seperti ituh.**

**Okelah jika _readers_ berminat tolong tinggalkan review ya :D tapi kalo mau mengkritik/_Flame_ jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan nama anda, karna itu sangat tidak sopan untuk author yang membuat fiction ini *sorweh. Ini juga berlaku jika anda membaca fiction author lainnya yah, toh hargailah para author meski itu masih amatir ****J**

**Okeh! Sip lah langsung aja cuss!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FairyTail dsc by Hiro Mashima**

**Warn: fic ini mengandung hal yang hanya boleh dibaca orang dewasa saja, yang masih kecil dibawah 19 tolong ditutup!**

**OOC, Rated M, Typos, Drama, Humor, Romance, NatsuxLucy.**

**Don't like? ^^ Just click back and never open this site**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Teman baruku dan Dia**

Di suatu kota damai dan sedang memiliki cuaca yang cerah. Ada seorang gadis yang menutup kepalanya dengan bantal hampir seharian lantaran kecewa ditambah sedih. Karena ia tahu bahwa dia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke sekolah lain jauh dari teman-temannya.

Mau tidak mau ia akan berpisah dengan kawan lamanya dan Sting teman dekatnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Sting dan sahabat lamanya akan melanjutkan ke sekolah Saber sedangkan dia akan pergi ke sekolah lain yaitu, sekolah Fairy Tail.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Hari yang tidak pernah Lucy nantikan akhirnya datang juga.

Hari pertama Lucy masuk ke sekolah barunya. Ia terlihat sedikit malas-malasan saat memasuki kelas. Lucy hanya menatap sekitarnya dengan jengkel 'Seharusnya aku tidak disini! seharusnya aku bersama Sting dan teman-temanku di Saber huhh' Batin Lucy.

Lucy hanya bisa menatap teman kelasnya yang sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain untuk berkenalan, bahkan sudah ada yang bercanda dengan lepasnya sedangkan dia? hanya diam saja? mungkin karna kebiasaannya yang tidak ingin cepat bergaul dengan orang lain yang baru ia kenal.

Lucy hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah 'Huuhh.. mungkin aku Cuma bisa berharap supaya bisa cepat lulus dari sekolah ini dan selesai sudah'

**LUCY P.O.V**

Aku bukannya benci dengan sekolah ini, aku hanya sedih terpisah dengan Sting dan temanku yang lainnya. Padahal aku sangat menyayangi mereka.

Tadinya aku berpikir kalau aku memang tidak akan mendapat teman disini tetapi seorang wanita berambut biru pendek menggunakan bando menyapa ku dengan senyuman tulus "Hai.. Aku Levy apa bangku dibelakangmu itu kosong? Boleh aku menempatinya?" tentu aku membalas senyumannya dan mempersilahkan dia duduk dibelakangku.

Sesudah dia duduk aku menatap keluar jendela sambil meletakan kepalaku di punggung tanganku. 'apa mungkin aku bisa dapat teman baik sebaik teman lamaku?'

Aku merindukan mereka, sangat merindukan mereka, seandainya ayah tidak bekerja di luar kota selama 5 tahun dan ibu masih ada sekarang. Lagipula.. disana adalah tempat kenang-kenanganku saat bertemu dengan anak lelaki yang memakai topi yang aku tidak tau namanya ketika aku kecil. Jika bukan karna ayah yang selalu seenaknya, aku pasti tidak disini dan bersama mereka bahkan bertemu dengannya.

"aku benci diatur, aku benci harus meninggalkan mereka, aku benci mengingat aku tidak akan bisa bertemu cinta pertamaku itu"

"Aku benci ayah"

**Flashback..!**

"Ayah harus mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu"

"Apa ayah?" jawab Lucy.

"Kita akan pindah 2 hari lagi dan kau akan pergi ke sekolah yang berbeda dengan teman-temanmu, lebih baik sekarang kau mempersiapkan diri untuk pindah"

lucy melebarkan matanya tidak percaya "pi-pindah? 2 hari lagi? Jangan bercanda ayah! apa alasanmu kita harus pindah tiba-tiba begini?"

"kau tidak perlu tau alasan apa, sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap saja" ucap Jude singkat dan membalikkan badannya.

Lucy yang tidak terima dengan omongan ayahnya berani melempar sepatu ke punggung ayahnya "aku tidak mau! Kenapa ayah selalu seenaknya sendiri tanpa membicarakannya dulu denganku!? Aku tidak sudi punya ayah sepertimu!"

*Plak!

"hentikan itu! Kau anak tidak tahu diri, berani sekali kau melawan ayahmu sendiri! sekarang kembali ke kamarmu!" tanpa pikir panjang Lucy lari meninggalkan ayahnya sambil menangis memegang pipi kirinya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Lucy, Jude ikut menangis sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan besarnya karna alasan tertentu yang tidak diketahui Lucy sendiri.

"Gommene Lucy.."

**End of Flashback!**

Tidak sadar Lucy malah tertidur di hari pertama sekolahnya, Levy teman kelas yang pertama kali menyapanya, mencolek punggung Lucy.

"hei Lucy, hei bangun.. sensei akan segera masuk" sesaat kemudian Lucy terbangun dan kaget karna dibangunkan oleh Levy.

"ahh? aku ketiduran! Te-terimakasih emm.. Levy"

Levy membalasnya dengan senyuman. "boleh kita berteman Lucy?"

"..."

"te-tentu, Levy-chan"

Levy sempat heran dengan Lucy yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan chan? "e-eh? kenapa kau diam?" tanya Lucy bingung.

"tidak apa, aku hanya kaget mendengarmu memanggilku Levy-chan hahaha"

Lucy blushing mendengar itu "a-ada yang salah? Maaf aku terbiasa memanggil semua teman yang kuanggap dekat dengan sebutan chan. Apa kau keberatan?"

"tentu tidak Lu-chan" balas Levy tersenyum mengerti.

**LUCY P.O.V**

Aku tertawa bersama Levy-chan, aku berpikir bahwa Levy-chan mungkin akan menjadi teman baikku disini.

Seketika aku sedang bercanda dengan Levy-chan aku melihat sensei masuk dengan menarik baju 2 anak laki-laki ke depan kelas.

satu berambut merah muda memakai syal putih dengan garis kotak hitam dan yang satunya memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua.

"wah mereka keren juga" bisik salah satu teman kelasku kepada teman disampingnya . Ya memang kuakui meski mereka sepertinya pembuat onar tetapi penampilan mereka memang keren. Apalagi postur tubuh mereka yang tinggi dan bertubuh tegap.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Hari pertama sekolah bagi siswa baru pun dimulai di sekolah Fairy Tail. Meski baru hari pertama, sudah ada 2 murid yang membuat ulah yaitu Gray &amp; Natsu. Sebenarnya mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, namun memang sudah kebiasaan mereka berkelahi meski itu karna hal spele ataupun hal bodoh lainnya.

Ketika Macao-sensei ingin segera masuk ke dalam kelas mengingat bel sudah berbunyi, ia mendapati mereka berdua sedang bertengkar di depan kelas. Mau tidak mau akhirnya ia menarik baju mereka berdua dengan paksa. Tentu saja hal itu membuat satu kelas menertawai mereka..

"sialan kau otak es!" ucap Natsu.

"gara-gara kau kita ditertawai kepala api!" bentak Gray.

Macao-sensei pun menjewer kuping mereka lalu berkata

"KALIANN! baru hari pertama sudah membuat masalah! Cepat minta maaf satu sama lain!" teriak Macao-sensei, mereka pun menyetujuinya meskipun sangat keberatan melakukannya.

"Su-Sumimase.." mereka mengatakannya saling berhadapan namun dengan wajah kesal seolah berkata "aku tidak sudi!"

Macao-sensei pun menyuruh mereka duduk ke arah bangku yang masih kosong. Natsu duduk tepat di depan Lucy dan Gray duduk di depan meja Natsu.

.

.

*TENG.. TENG.. TENG...

8 jam sudah berlalu, bel sekolah pun berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran berakhir. Semua murid segera memasukkan buku pelajaran dan mengucapkan salam pada sensei mereka.

Namun Natsu yang ingin keluar dari kelas dijegat oleh perempuan berambut pendek putih yang menyondongkan secarik kertas padanya.

**LUCY P.O.V**

Bel berbunyi? Hahh.. syukurlah akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega dan bersiap pulang, Levy pamit padaku untuk pulang duluan karna ia sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang.

Namun aku melihat laki-laki berambut merah muda yang duduk di depanku sedang dihadang oleh gadis berambut pendek putih sambil memberikan sesuatu padanya yang kupikir itu adalah surat cinta untuknya.

'Hebat sekali dia, baru hari pertama sudah ada penggemar'

Pasti dia akan menerima surat itu, melihat gadis yang menghadangnya itu sangat manis.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Yang membuatku tidak percaya adalah, dia hanya menatapnya datar lalu mengambil surat itu dan merobeknya pelan di depan si gadis secara langsung dan dilihat orang lain yang masih di dalam kelas.

"bodoh"

Apa yang dia katakan?! Dan a-apa yang dia lakukan?!

Aku melihat gadis itu menangis dan berlari meninggalkannya. Tentu saja hal itu akan terjadi, masih beruntung dia tidak kena tamparan dari gadis tadi!

Brengsek! Itu pikirku. Tentu saja aku tidak terima akan tingkah lakunya terhadap gadis tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mendatanginya "beraninya kau! kau tidak tahu bagaimana persaannya saat kau merobek pemberiannya?! Apa kau ini tidak punya otak hah?"

Tetapi apa kau percaya? ia hanya memandangku santai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya meledekku sambil berbalik badan dan keluar kelas.

"urgh.. siapa laki-laki itu?! Bahkan dia tidak mendengar perkataanku dan malah meledekku, aku benci dia!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**You're not change at all**

Lucy masih kesal karna kejadian kemarin saat pulang sekolah. Ia masih memikirkan tentang sikap Natsu yang tidak sopan terhadap orang lain.

"Huuhh.. dasar! Gara-gara dia aku jadi tidak konsen mengerjakan pr yang Macao-sensei berikan kemarin! Urghh.."

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Lucy berangkat dari rumah menuju ke sekolahnya. Sesampainya di sekolah ia melihat Natsu yang menatapnya santai pada saat ia masuk ke kelas. Lucy pun memalingkan wajahnya dari Natsu yang melihatnya sampai ia duduk di bangkunya.

Karna jengkel ditatap seperti itu oleh orang yang membuatnya kesal, Lucy menatap balik Natsu seolah menantang "Apa? kau ingin meledekku lagi? Jangan ngeliatin orang lain sampai seperti itu!"

"jangan terlalu percaya diri" ucap Natsu sambil membalikan badannya ke posisi semula.

"apa-apaan dia!? Huh!"

.

Jam ketiga adalah kelas olahraga, Lucy dan Levy mengganti baju bersama-sama di ruang ganti. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada 3 orang anak lelaki yang iseng meletakkan kamera di atas pintu ruang ganti untuk mengintip.

*bugh bugh Bugh!

Entah suara apa itu, tetapi memang terdengar suara seperti orang yang habis dipukul. Sontak saja suara itu mengagetkan Lucy dan Levy.

Khawatir ada sesuatu mereka segera membuka pintunya, tetapi pada saat mereka membuka pintu mereka tidak melihat siapapun disana.

"suara apa tadi itu Lu-Chan?"

"aku juga tidak tahu, sudahlah ayo kita ke lapangan atau Freed-sensei akan memarahi kita karna terlambat" jawab Lucy

**LUCY P.O.V**

"Pertama-tama aku akan menilai kalian dalam bermain bola voli, sekarang yang namanya aku sebutkan tolong maju dan praktekan" ucap Freed-sensei.

Ugghh sial, kenapa harus voli sih? olahraga ini adalah olahraga yang paling aku benci dari kecil! Aku berharap semoga saja namaku dipanggil terakhir.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain "Lucy Heartfillia dan Lisanna tolong maju duluan" kata Freed-sensei.

"..."

Ternyata kami-sama sedang tidak berpihak kepadaku T-T

_Permainan voli dimulai!_

Baiklah, apapun yang terjadi aku masih tetap harus berusaha "ayo bola kutantang kau!" batinku mencoba membranikan diri.

Lisanna mulai memukul bola voli itu dengan keras dan sepertinya ia sangat handal dalam olahraga ini.

Tetapi

*BUGHH..

Sesuai dengan perkiraanku, aku malah mematung dan terkejut oleh bola yang Lisanna pukul ke arahku dengan kencangnya dan tidak bisa memukul balik bola itu.

Payah..

Badanku serasa ringan, pandanganku gelap sehingga akupun mulai terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan kulihat sekitarku yang penuh dengan koleksi obat-obatan dan kasur putih yang berjajar di sebelahku, aku sadar kalau aku di UKS.

"Lu-chan! kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sakit?!"

"a-aku baik-baik saja Levy-chan" aku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Syukurlah.."

Mengingat aku habis terpukul bola tadi aku langsung meraba wajahku yang mungkin memiliki lebam atau luka akibat bola sial itu "ehh.. wajahku tidak apa-apa?"

"iya Lu-chan, sebenarnya saat wajahmu hampir terpukul tadi, ada seorang yang menangkis bola yang hampir mengenai wajahmu, keren sekali semua anak kelas sampai-sampai Freed-sensei tidak percaya karna aksi cepatnya menyelamatkanmu dari bola itu, sepertinya ia memerhatikanmu dari awal" ucapan Levy-chan tentu membuatku heran.

"Benarkah? Siapa dia? Aku harus berterima kasih padanya" kataku pada Levy.

"Eto.. Ano.. dia adalah.." ucapan Levy-chan terpotong ketika seorang laki-laki memakai seragam sekolah dengan kacamata dan rambut berwarna oranye memasuki ruang UKS dan mendekati kami.

"Kau sudah baikkan? Blondie?" kata orang itu sambil tersenyum.

"I-Iya, kau siapa?" tanyaku pada orang itu.

"woahh kau tidak mengenalku? Namaku Loke, aku duduk tepat di barisan ketiga 2 bangku kekanan dari bangkumu"

Aku berpikir sejenak 'Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Levy-chan itu dia, dia yang menyelamatkanku!' batinku

"Eto.. Loke.. arigatou telah menolongku!"

"tidak masalah"

**LEVY P.O.V**

A-apa? Kenapa Lu-Chan berterimakasih padanya? Bukan dia kan yang menyelamatkan Lu-chan, kenapa dia tidak menyelak ucapan terimakasih Lu-chan dan malah bilang tidak masalah? Uhh.. sepertinya dia bukan orang baik.

**Flashback!**

"Bughhh.." suara bola yang ditangkis laki-laki yang menolong Lucy, ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya agar Lucy yang pingsan tidak jatuh ke tanah melainkan jatuh tepat di atas badanya.

Laki-laki itu berambut pink dengan syal khasnya yang selalu ia pakai. Ia membawa Lucy dengan segera, walau lengannya juga terkilir karna ia memukul bola dan tertimpa oleh Lucy dengan sengaja.

"Sensei, aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan"

"Baik, terimakasih kau sudah menolongnya, apa lenganmu baik-baik saja?" jawab Freed-sensei.

"jangan khawatir, aku akan pergi sekarang untuk membawanya" Natsu pergi sambil membawa Lucy dengan Bridal style.

_Sesampai di UKS_

"si bodoh ini masih tidak bisa bermain voli ya?" ucapnya dengan perkataan sambil memandang si gadis pirang yang sedang tidur itu. Lama kelamaan ia berhasrat untuk mendekati wajah sang gadis pirang dan..

Dia berani mencium bibir gadis itu tanpa sepengetahuan si pirang itu sendiri.

cukup lama sampai ia sadar ada suara langkah yang akan memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung melepas ciumannya.

"ah kau masih disini? ngomong-ngomong arigatou kau sudah menolongnya tadi Natsu" ucap Levy.

"tolong jaga dia, dan tolong jangan beritahu wanita ini kalau aku yang membawanya" ucap Natsu yang sebenarnya memohon pada Levy.

"eh kenapa? Bukankah bagus jika aku bilang padanya?"

"lakukan saja yang aku bilang tadi"

Aku hanya mengangguk saja menuruti perkataannya.

**end of flashback!**

"Levy-chan, Levy-chan kenapa kau melamun?" ucapan Lu-chan membuyarkan lamunanku. Loke pun sudah pergi tanpa aku sadari.

"ehhh? Gommene Lu-Chan, ano.. Lu-Chan se-sebenarnya.." aku ragu mengatakannya jika mengingat ucapan Natsu tadi.

"sebenarnya apa levy-chan?"

"um.. ti-tidak tidak apa hahaha, gommene Lu-Chan aku lupa. Ngomong-ngomong kau ingin kembali ke kelas sekarang?" lebih baik aku mencoba mengalihkan omongan lain.

"Ne, Ikuyo" kata Lu-chan bersemangat, haahh.. kukira ia akan menahanku dan memaksaku bercerita. Syukurlah dia tidak begitu.

**LUCY P.O.V**

Aku sedikit penasaran terhadap ucapan Levy-chan yang setengah-setengah itu, pasti ada yang disembunyikannya. Tapi ya sudahlah jika memang Levy-chan tidak mau bilang.

Aku kembali ke kelas dengan Levy-chan.

"Merepotkan orang saja! Kau membuat kelas olahraga terhenti gara-gara kau tahu" tiba-tiba si rambut pink ini meledekku.

"Apa kau bilang? Apa kau tidak punya setitikpun rasa khawatir pada orang lain hah?!"

Dia malah memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak memperdulikan perkataanku.

"aku benci padamu! Kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan orang seperti mu!?" ucapku saat ia membelakangiku. Tapi dia malah menjawab santai meski masih membelakangiku.

"Takdir"

"ta-takdir? huuhhhhh... aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatmu," ucapku dengan kesal lalu mengambil tasku dan cepat-cepat pulang bersama Levy-chan.

**LEVY P.O.V**

Aku melihat Lu-chan yang memarahi Natsu sambil menarikku pulang. Gommen Lu-chan aku tidak bisa mengtakannya karna Natsu sendiri yang memohon padaku.

Aku melihat Natsu tersenyum kecil padaku dan ia pun juga mengambil tasnya dan pulang. Saat aku pulang dengan Lu-Chan, aku melihat Loke datang mendekati Lu-Chan.

"Haii.. Lucy, mau pulang bersama?" katanya dengan gaya sok keren. Huh..

"Ah? boleh saja Loke"

'Huhhhh apa-apaan dia? dia tidak mengaku sampai sekarang kalau dia bukan orang yang menolong Lu-chan, aku punya perasaan buruk pada Laki-laki ini'

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Lucy, Levy dan Loke beserta 2 teman Loke bernama Jet &amp; Droy pulang bersama-sama. Jet dan Droy sempat menggoda Levy "Haii.. wahh manis sekali"

"hei manis mau bermain bersama kami hari ini?" ucap mereka. Levy hanya diam ketakutan sambil memegang tangan Lucy erat.

"Hei.. kalian jangan macam-macam dulu dengan teman Lucy" ucap Loke.

"Dulu? Apa maksudnya?" batin Levy.

.

.

Sesampai di depan rumah, Lucy membuka pintu sambil menghela nafas "Tadaima.." ia sedikit terkejut melihat ayahnya menunggunya di depan pintu dengan tampang serius.

"tumben sekali, ada apa ayah?"

"Aku punya permintaan padamu" jawab Jude

"apa lagi ayah? Tolong jangan hal aneh lagi"

"kau akan dikontrak untuk menjadi istri seseorang selama beberapa bulan saja, setelah itu kau akan di bebaskan lagi" ucap Jude dengan tampang serius namun sedikit menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"maaf aku tidak punya waktu untuk bercanda"

Sontak Jude menahan Lucy "aku tidak pernah bercanda. Ikuti perintahku dan kau akan baik-baik saja"

Tadinya Lucy malas dan tidak percaya menanggapi permintaan ayahnya yang sangat tidak waras itu. tetapi setelah melihat tampang serius ayahnya, dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ayahnya tidak main-main.

"aku sudah bersepakat dengan mereka bahwa kau akan tinggal disana selama beberapa bulan ini. Jadi cepat persiapkan barang-barangmu sekarang"

Lucy masih diam dan belum berkata apapun.

"hei kau mendengarku tidak?"

"a-aku.. tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Apa kau kira aku ini perempuan murahan?"

"bicara apa kau? Cepat bereskan barangmu!" bentak si lelaki setengah baya itu pada anaknya.

"A-apa apaan ini? k-kau menjualku? Tega sekali kau! Apa maksudmu istri kontrak? Persetan dengan semua itu. Aku benci menerima kenyataan bahwa kau adalah ayahku!"

PLAK!

Jude menampar wajah Lucy.

Setelah ayahnya sendiri menamparnya, ia berpikir untuk kabur atau bahkan berteriak ke wajah ayahnya untuk meluapkan semua emosinya. Tetapi..

Ia malah melihat ayahnya menangis dan berlutut padanya. Sungguh hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh Jude yang adalah pebisnis besar dan keras kepala.

"Maaf, maafkan aku anakku Lucy. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, aku dikejar-kejar oleh hutang yang sangat banyak, alasan kita pindah juga adalah aku tidak bisa membiayaimu di sekolah Saber yang sangat kau inginkan itu. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa bayar sewa rumah kita sekarang karna bisnis ayah dijatuhkan entah oleh siapa, ayah hanya tidak ingin kau hidup susah karena aku"

"aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menjualmu, tetapi jalan satu-satunya sekarang adalah menitipkanmu pada kenalan ayah untuk menjadi istri kontrak anaknya saja selama beberapa bulan agar kau bisa makan-makanan enak dan hidup layak selama disana daripada dengan ayahmu yang hampir jatuh miskin ini" ucap Jude sambil menangis dan berlutut pada anaknya.

.

.

.

**MINNA.. ARIGATOU untuk para pembaca yang sudah mau baca ff aku yang ceritanya pas-pasan ini, sekali lagi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan ^_^**

**Apa lucy akan menuruti ayahnya? Siapa laki-laki yang akan menjadi suaminya selama beberapa bulan itu? Dan kenapa Natsu menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia yg telah menolong Lucy?**

**Nantikan chapter selanjutnya yaa... Yoshh,, Minna ikuyo!**

**Yosh! Bisa langsung ke chapter 3 - **

**^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Dia di depan mataku?**

Ruangan itu terasa dipenuhi oleh aura hangat namun diselimuti kesedihan.

Lucy terkejut sambil mengucurkan air mata yang lebih banyak akan apa yang ayahnya katakan barusan seolah tidak percaya itu memang ayahnya.

"A-ayah jadi ayah melakukannya demi aku?" Ucap Lucy sambil bergetar lalu membangunkan ayahnya dan memeluknya.

"maafkan aku Lucy, aku tidak bisa mengatakan padamu bahwa bisnisku telah dihancurkan oleh seseorang dari luar. Sebagai seorang ayah aku telah gagal" Jude menjawab sambil memeluk Lucy dengan keras.

"Ayah"

"iya?"

"jika hanya aku yang tinggal dengan mereka. Bukankah berarti hanya aku yang bisa hidup layak? Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah?" tanya Lucy pelan dan memeluk ayahnya lebih erat.

"apa maksudmu anakku? Jangan memikirkan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Selama beberapa bulan kau disana aku akan berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk mengambil bisnis ku kembali seperti semula" ucap Jude.

"aku tidak mau meninggalkan ayah dan hidup senang sendiri. Pokoknya tidak mau"

Jude mengusap lembut rambut pirang anaknya "percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan apa-apa. Jadi kau mau menolong ayah kan? Mereka orang baik-baik dan mereka akan menjagamu meski mereka menjadikanmu istri kontrak anaknya. Tetapi tenang saja, mereka bilang itu hanya untuk latihan anaknya saja"

Diam sejenak Lucy angkat suara "jika memang itu kemauan ayah, baiklah"

"be-benarkah? Kau tidak keberatan?"

"ayah tenang saja kontraknya hanya beberapa bulan kan? Itusih sih cepat, apa orangnya tampan dan baik ayah? Berapa umurnya? Aku jadi bersemangat hahaha..." ucap Lucy dengan senyum dan tawa dipaksakan untuk membuat ayahnya bersemangat.

"Lu-lucy? Apa kau yakin dengan perkataanmu?" jawab Jude.

"tadi ayah yang menawariku, apa aku terlihat bercanda ayah? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku yang tadi"

"I-iya dia berumur sama denganmu, satu sekolah juga dengan denganmu. Pemuda itu berbadan tinggi dan anak dari keluarga teman bisnis ku sekaligus sahabatku yang sangat baik dan ayahnya tertarik padamu. Itu sebabnya ini sebuah kebetulan besar"

"Ehh? ayah boleh aku bertanya? apa ada alasan yang lebih jelas kenapa teman ayah ingin berkontrak padaku sebagai istri anaknya selama beberapa bulan saja?" tanya Lucy.

"Dia berkata pada ayah bahwa dia ingin melatih anaknya menjadi laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab dan bersikap sopan pada orang lain dan menjadi penerus. Dia juga berkata bahwa anaknya sangat nakal dan tidak pernah menuruti perkataannya, jadi dia ingin melatihnya dengan memohon pada ayah untuk mengontrakmu selama beberapa bulan untuk melatih anak itu dan bahkan dia bilang dia akan membayar kita, tetapi tentu aku menolak. Itu sama saja aku menjual anakku. Jadi aku bersepakat kalau aku hanya menitipkanmu saja" jawab Jude dengan penjelasan lengkap.

"baik aku mengerti aku akan siap-siap dulu mengemasi barangku dan kapan kita menemui mereka?"

"2 hari lagi kita akan bertemu mereka Lucy" jawab Jude.

"Baiklah, kebetulan sekali 1 bulan kedepan adalah liburan musim panas. aku siap..!"

.

.

.

2 Hari kemudian

TING TONG..! Jude menekan bunyi bel rumah temannya itu.

pintu pun terbuka dan disambut dengan hangat oleh laki-laki yang berumuran hampir sama dengan Jude.

"ahh Jude kawanku apa kabar? Selamat datang di rumahku. Wahh.. apa ini putrimu Lucy Heartfillia?" sapa lelaki paruh baya itu dengan sangat sopan dan ramah.

"Aku baik kawanku Igneel, terimakasih sudah menyambutku dan putriku" jawab Jude.

"Selamat sore paman Igneel aku Lucy Heartfillia, senang bertemu paman" ucap lucy dengan sedikit gugup.

"Selamat sore juga Lucy, wahh kau manis sekali dan bertambah tinggi dari ingatanku dulu, nah silahkan masuk dulu kita mengobrol di dalam saja, anakku sudah menunggu kalian" jawabnya.

"Bi, cepat katakan pada Natsu tamu kita sudah datang" ucapnya pada pembantunya.

"Natsu?" ucap Lucy agak kaget mendengar nama tidak asing itu.

"ohh iya natsu anakku yang akan berkontrak denganmu Lucy" jawab Igneel girang.

'hah? Tidak.. tidak mungkin itu adalah dia, mungkin orang yang berbeda yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya' batin Lucy mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Jude dan Igneel mengobrol sambil berjalan sesekali sambil tertawa lepas ketika mereka sedang bernostalgia dan bercerita satu sama lain. Rumah itu sangat besar sehingga mereka masih sempat bercerita sambil berjalan.

Saat mereka sampai di ruang tamu, Lucy dan ayahnya melihat laki-laki yang sedang berdiri dengan rambut pink dengan memakai syalnya sambil berdiri tegap dengan senyum yang sangat lembut dan sopan.

**LUCY P.O.V**

Aku melihat ayahku tertawa dan tersenyum saat ia sedang bersama paman Igneel. Aku pun ikut senang, karna aku tidak pernah melihat ayah tertawa lepas sampai seperti ini.

Tapi sesudah aku sampai di ruang tamu, laki-laki itu menyapa ayahku dan aku dengan sopan, aku pun terdiam mematung dan syok dengan apa yang aku lihat tepat didepan mataku.

dengan spontan

.

.

"NATSUUU..?" semuanya kaget dan menatapku tak terkecuali Natsu karna aku berteriak kaget setengah mati.

"hohoho.. rupanya kalian sudah kenal? Kalau begitu bagus lah" ucap paman Igneel sambil tertawa.

.

T-tidak tidak mungkin, a-aku akan bersama dengan orang ini selama beberapa bulan kedepan dan menjadi istri kontraknya? IYADAAA!

"hahaha.. dasar kau ini, paman Jude mohon silahkan duduk" ucap Natsu.

'hah? Kenapa dia bisa sesopan ini? Bukankah ayah berkata bahwa dia ini nakal dan tidak bisa diatur? Bahkan disekolah pun dia hanya pembuat onar. Apa mungkin ia dilatih dulu? Untuk apa mengontrakku segala kalau dia bisa berubah secepat ini?' batinku heran.

"hohoho... jadi begitu ceritanya rupanya kau ini sekelas dengan Natsu, beruntung sekali anakku bisa sekelas dengan anak manis dan sopan sepertimu" ucap paman Igneel sesudah aku menjelaskannya.

"ah.. terimakasih paman" jawabku padanya.

"pft" kudengar Natsu tertawa pelan dan sepertinya hanya aku yang mendengarnya karna ia duduk di dekatku.

'orang iniii! Apa-apaan perubahan sikapnya itu? Pemuda sialan!' batinku dengan kesal dan sepertinya garis siku sudah menghiasi jidatku.

"Lucy kau sudah tau kan kenapa aku mengontrakmu, aku akan menjadikanmu istri kontrak untuk anakku, dan tentu saja kalian tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang orang dewasa lakukan, kau hanya akan sekamar dengan Natsu dan tenang saja aku sudah mempersiapkan tempat tidur terpisah untuk kalian, jadi kau hanya akan seperti adik untuknya &amp; tolong bimbing Natsu jadi orang yang dewasa, jadi kau setuju?" jelas paman Igneel dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Iya paman, terimakasih juga sudah menerimaku" jawabku sambil membungkukan kepala.

'YESSS.. aku hanya akan sekamar dengannya dan pisah tempat tidur? Itu mudah hihi..' batinku girang

"nah Lucy kau pasti lelah, sebaiknya kau pergi ke kamar Natsu yang sekarang juga adalah kamarmu dan mengemasi barangmu" ucap paman Igneel padaku.

Aku tersenyum dan berkata "baik paman, arigatou"

"Natsu cepat antar Lucy ke kamarmu" kata paman kepada Natsu.

"Hn.." Natsu membalasnya dengan ucapan yang sedikit malas-malasan dan meledek ayahnya.

"paman Jude aku permisi" ucap Natsu.

"baik Natsu, tolong jaga anakku" jawab ayahku.

"aku mengerti paman" ucapnya sambil mengantar ku ke kamarnya. Dan ayahku berpamitan pulang pada paman Igneel, meskipun paman sepertinya ingin menahan ayahku untuk melepaskan rasa kangennya. Sebelum aku akan ke kamar Natsu aku memeluk ayahku erat.

"Arigatou Otou-san semoga berhasil. Aku menyangimu, Ganbatte yo" mata ayahku sedikit berair saat aku mengatakan itu.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Natsu membawa Lucy ke kamarnya tanpa sedikit kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Sesampai di kamar Lucy terkejut tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Kamar Natsu yang besarnya bisa dikatakan bukan kamar tapi melainkan seperti rumah membuat Lucy diam dan syok. Bahkan kamar itu lebih besar dari kamarnya di rumah yang dulu.

Bagaimana tidak? Di kamarnya ia memiliki ruang tamu sendiri, kamar mandi besar, tv besar yang layaknya seperti teater yang bisa digunakan nonton film &amp; bermain games, alat-alat olahraga dan di ruang lainnya ada 2 buah tempat tidur baru berukuran king size bed terpisah yang sudah di siapkan oleh Igneel.

Natsu yang risih melihat Lucy yang hanya diam saja dan bukannya membereskan barang-barangnya menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Lucy namun itu belum menyadarkan Lucy. "Oyy" ucap Natsu.

Tidak main-main, Lucy benar-benar terpaku melihat kamarnya itu. Karna Lucy belum sadar juga, terlintas pikiran nakal di otak pemuda bersurai merah muda itu.

Dia mencium bibir si gadis dengan sengaja.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat Lucy sadar dan syok lalu intens menamparnya "kyaaa!"

***plakk**

"k-k-kau! Berani sekali kau menciumku" bentak Lucy pada Natsu.

"Itee.. Salahmu, lagian melamun sampai kayak orang kesurupan" jawab Natsu sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang merah ditampar.

"k-kau, mencuri ciuman pertamaku" ucap Lucy yang tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah ciuman kedua dari Natsu.

"Pertama? Hoo.. jadi begitu, kau belum pernah berpacaran ya? hei.. kau ini sekarang adalah istriku, itu baru ciuman biasa, aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih padamu"ucap Natsu dengan cengiran nakalnya pada Lucy.

"ENAK SAJA! Aku hanya istri kontrakmu dan bukan istri sah mu tahu!" jawab Lucy.

"Hoo.. jadi kau pikir aku akan menuruti perkataan ayahku tadi? Jangan salah paham. Kau pasti sudah tau kan aku ini anak lelaki yang nakal yang tidak mau menuruti perkataan ayahnya" ucap Natsu

Tiba-tiba Natsu memulai aksinya dengan menggendong Lucy dengan Bridal Style dan membawa Lucy ke kasurnya.

"H-HEI MAU KAU APAKAN AKU?!" berontak Lucy sambil memukuli punggung Natsu.

"Apakan? Tentu saja (melempar Lucy ke kasur dan mengunci tubuh Lucy dengan tubuhnya) memakanmu" ucap Natsu yang membuat Lucy berteriak dan berusaha melepas dirinya.

"Pamaannn..." teriak Lucy.

"Percuma kau memanggil ayahku, kamar ini kedap suara tau" ucap Natsu pada Lucy. Natsu pun mencium bibir Lucy yang terbuka lebar karna berteriak.

"mmpphh.." ucap Lucy yang berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tetapi alhasil mulutnya dibekap oleh mulut Natsu. Natsu pun mulai menjilati leher Lucy yang lembut dan wangi dengan lidahnya.

"t-tidak, na-natsu jang.. anhh.." Lucy sedikit mendesah karna Natsu menjilati lehernya dan kembali menciumnya.

"Ahahaha.. kau benar-benar gadis kaku (sambil melepas kunciannya) tapi desahanmu lumayan" kata Natsu padanya sambil menyudahi aksinya yang sebenarnya hanya ingin menggoda si gadis. Lucy masih diam dan mungkin ia sangat syok dengan mata yang ditutupi oleh rambut pirangnya.

***PLAKKK..**

"Kau... brengsek, tidak tau diri dan.. HENTAIII..." Lucy menangis sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Natsu yang memegangi pipi kirinya yang sudah ia tampar 2 kali berturut-turut.

Natsu diam sambil memandangi Lucy yang berjalan meninggalkannya dan tiba-tiba dia malah tersenyum dan menunjukan cengiran khasnya dengan sedikit terlihat gigi taringnya "Dia tidak berubah"**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Who are you?**

Malampun datang menyelimuti rumah itu, ruangan yang mewah dan luas itu serasa dingin dan sepi, bahkan suara AC pun sampai terdengar saking sepinya.

Padahal 2 orang yang berlawan jenis itu ada di dalam ruangan yang sama. Mereka saling diam dan tidak saling berbicara sedikitpun sambil berbaring di ranjang masing-masing.

"huhh.. membosankan" ucap Natsu seakan meledek Lucy yang sedari tadi mendiaminya. Lucy tidak menanggapi dan malah menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Merasa diacuhkan Natsu memanggil

"oy.. Luce.." Lucy tidak menjawab dan malah menutup seluruh kepalanya lagi dengan selimut.

Karna kesal masih diabaikan "OYY..istri kontrak, kau mau kucium lebih parah lagi ya?" ucap Natsu mendekati kasur Lucy. Lucy masih tidak menjawab.

"Hoo.. jadi kau benar-benar mau kucium ya?" Natsu membuka selimut Lucy dan langsung saja ia menyambar dan mencium bibir Lucy. Lucy yang kaget langsung mendorong Natsu dan berteriak

"APAA? Tidakkah cukup kau meledekku hari ini?" Lucy membentak Natsu.

"Habis kau diam dan mengabaikanku" ucap Natsu dengan sikap anak berumur 5 tahun.

"kau tau aku bosan,, tidakkah kau mau main denganku?" Natsu meminta.

"Apanya main? Ini sudah malam, lagipula aku bukan mainanmu!" jawab Lucy.

"hee.. (sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya) kau bisa bermain denganku malam-malam begini, Luce"

**LUCY P.O.V**

"hee.. kau bisa bermain denganku malam-malam begini, Luce." ucapnya sambil medekatiku.

"k-k-kau mau apa? Hentai!" dia masih mendekatiku sampai punggungku menyentuh kepala kasur. Tapi.. tiba-tiba ia..

.

.

"Aku mau kau main ini bersamaku" Natsu memegang sebuah kartu permainan sambil memohon padaku. "Pleaseee.. mainlah bersamaku, aku sangat menyukai permainan ini. biasanya kupanggil supirku ke kamar malam-malam begini hanya untuk bermain ini" ucapnya.

"ehhh? Jadi kartu?" sahutku padanya.

"Kau pikir apa? Hoo.. kau memikirkan permainan mesum ya?" ucap Natsu dengan cengiran nakalnya itu lagi.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Hoo.. kau memikirkan hal-hal mesum ya?"

"t-tidak aku tak begitu, sudahlah kau bilang kau mau main kartu denganku kan?" jawab Lucy.

"hehh? Kau tadi berpikir bermain hal lain kan? Mengaku saja. Kau mau bermain itu denganku?" ucapnya mendekati Lucy.

Dengan spontan Lucy mendorong Natsu dengan keras sehingga membuat Natsu terdorong kebelakang. "MAIN SAJA DENGAN SUPIRMU ITU!"

"hahahaha.. aku bercanda, baik aku memang serius mau main kartu saja denganmu. Kau mau kan?" tanya Natsu dengan nada sedikit memohon.

Lucy hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kau mau? Asyik! namun.. permainan ini ada aturannya" ucap Natsu.

"aturan? Apa itu?" tanya Lucy heran.

"jika kau menang kau boleh mengelitikiku sampai kau puas dan jika aku menang maka sebaliknya, kau setuju?" jelas Natsu.

'hmm.. jika aku menang aku dapat membalas Natsu? Nyehehehe' batin Lucy dengan cengiran dan aura hitam dibelakangnya. "Baik, aku setuju, sekarang ayo kita mulai" Jawab Lucy.

_Permainanpun dimulai! Dan berlanjut sampai ada yang menang._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan.. kenyataannya_

"Yeahhhhh... aku menanggg" ucap Natsu dengan girang.

Lucy diam mematung sambil menggerutu menyesal di dalam hatinya karna mengiyakan permainan ini.

'tapi, jika kuperhatikan baik-baik.. Natsu yang tersenyum itu terlihat lebih lucu dan mirip anak-anak' Batin Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"oy kenapa kau malah tersenyum? kau tidak lupakan hukumannya kan? BERSIAPLAH!" Natsu mulai mengelitiki tubuh Lucy sampai Lucy tertawa dan menangis karna tidak tahan.

"Kyaahahahahahahaha... Natsu yamete kudee.. ONEGAII!" ucap Lucy memohon,

namun Natsu tidak mendengarkannya. Natsu mengelitiki Lucy sampai 2 kancing baju Lucy lepas sehingga dadanya sedikit terlihat, dan Natsu tidak sengaja meniban tubuh Lucy.

Berbarengan dengan itu Igneel menuju kamar Natsu untuk melihat kondisi Lucy. Tapi apa yang didapatinya?

"NATSUUU!" teriak Igneel yang kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan anaknya pada Lucy dan membuat mereka berdua kaget.

"Pa-paman?" ucap Lucy kaget. Igneel langsung menarik Lucy dan mendorong Natsu.

"Lucy.. kau tidak apa-apa nak? Apa Natsu berbuat macam-macam atau kasar padamu?" tanya Igneel penuh khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa paman kami hanya sedang bermain kartu dan.." Lucy lalu menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka.

"Hmm.. jadi begitu ceritanya, paman pikir kau diapa2kan oleh Natsu dan.. NATSU! Jangan kau jahili Lucy dengan kelakuanmu itu paham!" ucap Igneel pada Natsu.

"Baiklah Lucy, segeralah tidur ini sudah jam 12 malam, berhubung bulan ini kau dan Natsu libur, paman akan membawamu dan Natsu untuk jalan-jalan liburan musim panas" ucap Igneel dengan senyuman tulus.

"Baik paman, arigatou" ucap Lucy.

"Selamat malam Natsu, Lucy" ucap Igneel sambil menutup pintu kamar mereka.

**Keesokan Harinya..**

"Natsu, Natsu.. hei bangunlah" ucap Lucy sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Natsu namun Natsu tidak merespon Lucy. Sepertinya ia nyenyak sekali tidurnya.

"Natsu.. Natsu.." sekali lagi Lucy berusaha membangunkan Natsu.

"Luce" sahut Natsu yang masih tidur dan bermimpi.

"eh? apa dia memimpikanku?" semburat merah keluar dari kedua pipi Lucy.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu hemm.." Kata-kata Natsu membuat Lucy bengong meski ia hanya mengigau.

"Kau ini mimpi apa sih? Ayo cepat bangun..." Lucy kembali menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Natsu.

"Engghh.. Luce ada apa? Kau mau tidur bersamaku?" Sahut Natsu masih setengah sadar.

Muncul garis siku pada dahinya tertanda ia kesal atas perkataan Natsu yang merendahkannya "He-HENTAIIII!" teriak Lucy dengan memukul kepala Natsu dengan bantal sambil di selubungi aura hitam pekat yang mengelilinginya.

"Itee.. tch tch tch.." seru Natsu sambil mengusapi kepalanya yang sakit dipukuli ketika baru saja bangun.

"ada apa – ada apa! ini sudah jam berapa hah? Cepat bersiaplah Natsu. Aku sebagai istri kontrakmu tidak akan hanya memanjakanmu disini tetapi juga akan mengaturmu dengan keras!" ucap Lucy.

"Hah?" gumam Natsu.

"apa?" tanya Lucy heran.

"kau bilang apa? memanjakanku? Kapan kau melakukan itu? sekarang manjakan aku dulu baru kau boleh mengaturku" ucap Natsu kembali menyeringai jahil.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy.

"hahh.. sudahlah lupakan" sahut Natsu lalu ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba Natsu membalikan badan dan mendorong Lucy ketempat tidurnya dengan sengaja.

"Kyaa.." teriak Lucy.

"hei.. kau ini tidak berubah ya, sulit melupakanmu dengan wajah galakmu itu" ucap Natsu yang membuat Lucy bingung dan memerah lalu mencium kening Lucy.

"Nah.. aku mandi dulu" ucap Natsu kemudian meninggalkan Lucy yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"apa maksudnya dengan tidak berubah dan melupakan? Kenapa ia bermimpi tentang menemukanku? Apa maksud semua itu?" ucap Lucy yang bingung atas semua perkataan Natsu yang meninggalkan potongan-potongan puzzle untuknya.

.

.

"Natsu, ini aku buatkan coklat panas untukmu" ucap Lucy yang selesai membuat minuman coklat untuk mereka berdua dan memberikannya satu pada Natsu yang sudah selesai mandi dengan berpakaian t-shirt putih dan celana jeans serta syal kesayangannya.

Natsu hanya menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya perlahan tanpa ada sepatah katapun.

"kau ini tidak tau sopan santun atau kau sengaja hah?"

"kau menuntutku mengatakan terimakasih? Kau yakin tidak menyesal?"

Diletakkannya cangkir putih dengan hiasan gambar bunga hijau halus itu pelan dan ia malah menjilati sisa coklat yang menempel pada pinggiran bibir merah muda si pirang dan sedikit mengecup si bibir mungil itu.

"itulah caraku berterimakasih" ucapnya santai tanpa rasa bersalah atau malu. Malu? Tidak mungkin.

Garis siku kembali menghiasi dahi Lucy dengan wajah yang memerah yang siap membunuh si rambut merah muda itu kapan saja.

"Hmm.." Natsu memandang Lucy dengan mata onyx-nya yang disipitkan.

Lucy menyimpan emosinya sesaat dan heran karna tatapan aneh Natsu "a-apa?"

"Oy Luce, ada kecoa di rambutmu" jawab Natsu.

"Eckkkk? kyaaa..." teriak Lucy dan spontan memeluk Natsu ketakutan.

"Wuahahaha.. kau masih takut kecoa rupanya. Kau saja yang sangat bodoh dan mudah dikerjai, kamarku ini dibersihkan setiap hari dan para pembatuku sangatlah teliti jadi mana mungkin ada kecoa hahahahahahaha" ucap Natsu senang karna berhasil mengerjainya.

"Natttsuuu...!" bentaknya sambil melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Natsu sampai terjatuh.

**NATSU P.O.V**

"Natsu.!" teriak Luce padaku. "gomen gomen kau sangat mudah tertipu sih, aku jadi ingin menggodamu terus"

"tapi, kenapa kau bilang aku tidak berubah? Seakan-akan kau mengenalku sejak lama, apa itu benar Natsu?" Luce bertanya padaku.

Aku hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan siapa aku pada Luce sekarang. Tapi aku hanya senang akhirnya aku bisa kembali bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Natsu-sama dan nona Lucy, Igneel-sama sudah menunggu kalian di ruang tamu" ucap pelayanku kepada kami berdua. Aku menarik tangan Luce.

"Ikuyo, Luce.."

"eh? Hem" angguknya dan kamipun keluar dan tanpaku sadari sendiri.

Aku menggandeng tangannya dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author: Selesaiii.. Chapter 4 selesai!**

**Gray: oy, oy, kenapa disini cuman ada Lucy dan Natsu? Aku dikemanainn?**

**Natsu: wahahaha.. rasakan itu Ice Brain**

**Erza: *dugghh (menendang Gray &amp; Natsu) sudah,, diam! Kau tau aku belum muncul samasekali dari awal, padahal aku sudah berlatih untuk tampil (dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya sambil mengarahkan pedang platinanya ke arah Author)**

**Author: Hiyeeeee..! aye.. Erza.. T_T**

**Selanjutnya, apa yang akan terjadi antara mereka? Apa hubungan Natsu pada Lucy? Kenapa Natsu menyembunyikannya? Baca terus yaa.. MINNA IKUYO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Dia Memilihku**

"Woahh... Paman dimana ini?" tanya Lucy pada Igneel sambil melihat ke arah laut biru yang sangat indah.

"Ini adalah pantai milik keluarga Dragneel Lucy, kau suka? Ohh.. paman lupa, akan ada anak perempuan yang sudah seperti kakak Natsu sendiri akan datang kesini juga, dia 2 tahun lebih tua dari kalian tapi sangat berbakat dalam bisnis dan dewasa" jawab Igneel sambil tersenyum.

"wahh.. benarkah paman? Sepertinya dia orang baik dan hebat paman" ucap Lucy senang.

Namun berbeda dengan Natsu yang berkeringat dingin setelah ayahnya mengatakan tentang perempuan itu.

"Iya, dia memang anak yang baik yang bisa kuandalkan untuk mengawasi Natsu jika aku ke luar negeri, kau pasti akan menyukainya" ucap Igneel.

Tiba-tiba Lucy melihat kearah wanita cantik yang menghampiri mereka dengan rambut Scarlet indahnya yang bertebaran terkena angin dan memakai kacamata hitam sambil didampingi seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru tua disebelahnya.

"yo paman Igneel, sudah lama sekali. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa wanita berambut scarlet itu dengan sopan.

"ohh.. Erza keadaanku sangat baik, kau menjadi semakin cantik sekarang dan ehem.. terimakasih kau mau menemani mereka selama disini"

"tidak apa-apa paman lagipula aku sedang senggang dan sudah menggangap Natsu seperti adikku" balas Erza sambil tersenyum. Namun Natsu tidak melirik Erza sama sekali dan seperti orang ketakutan.

"kau kalau tidak salah Gray kan?" panggil Lucy pada orang yang datang bersama Erza.

"Oh jadi kau Lucy ya? Kau satu kelas dengan Natsu dan adikku Gray kan? Aku sudah mendengar ceritamu dari paman, senang bertemu denganmu" sapa Erza lembut pada Lucy.

"ohh.. jadi kau istri kontrak si Flamehead ini ya Lucy? kenapa kau mau bersamanya? Hei hei si bodoh ini adalah laki-laki aneh tau" kata Gray pada Lucy.

"APA KAU BILANG?" teriak Natsu pada Gray.

"laki-laki aneh, otak api!" balas Gray kembali meledek Natsu.

BUGH.. BUGH.. BUGH.. (Natsu dan Gray bertengkar dengan aura api mengelilingi mereka).

.

.

DUACKKK...

Alhasil Erza yang turun tangan, dan lihat saja wajah mereka bonyok tak karuan.

Lucy mematung kaget melihat gadis cantik yang dikiranya seperti model itu tetapi malah seperti preman yang ahli bela diri. "Ko-Kowaii.." batin Lucy.

"apa yang kalian lakukan! kalian lupa apa yang kuajarkan pada kalian?" ucap Erza sambil memegang kerah baju Natsu dan Gray.

"Ayee" ucap Natsu dan Gray yang KO bersamaan.

"Paman, Lucy maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya mengajarkan sopan santun pada mereka dengan lebih baik lagi" ucap Erza sambil menundukan kepalanya dan kepala mereka berdua secara paksa.

"hoho.. tidak apa Erza, kau sudah mendidik mereka dengan sangat baik" ucap Igneel.

"Lucy, paman minta maaf.. paman tidak bisa menemani kalian liburan, alasan paman memanggil Erza yaitu untuk menggantikan paman, kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Igneel pada Lucy.

"KAMI KEBERATANNN!" sela Natsu dan Gray.

"Hmm? Kalian keberatan?" tengok Erza pada mereka dengan wajah jahatnya dan aura hitam pekat di belakang punggungnya.

"hahaha.. tentu saja tidak paman, aku malah senang karna aku punya teman perempuan selama liburanku, aku akan membuatkan kue kesukaanku untuk mereka malam ini, strawberry cake" ucap Lucy pada Igneel &amp; Erza.

"k-kau bisa membuat kue strawberry?" tanya Erza pada Lucy dengan mata berbinar.

"iya aku sangat suka membuat kue, dulu ketika aku kecil ibuku sering membuat itu untukku, kau menyukai kue strawberry Erza? Akan kubuatkan jika kau mau" ucap Lucy balik kepada Erza sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Sangat aku sangat menyukainya, arigatou Lucy" senyum Erza dengan mata berbinar kepada Lucy.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi ke resort sekarang. Erza, Lucy, Gray dan Natsu paman pamit dulu karna paman harus mengurus pekerjaan paman, bersenang-senanglah kalian disini. Jaa ne" ucap Igneel sambil masuk ke mobilnya.

**_di resort!_**

"woahh.. segarnya" ucap Lucy yang sedang mandi di pemandian air panas bersama Erza.

"hem.. kau benar sekali Lucy" sahut Erza sambil menggosok tangannya.

"Jadi.. kaulah yang dipilih Natsu, Lucy? Berjuanglah, aku mengandalkanmu" ucap Erza pada Lucy yang membuat Lucy keselek.

"uhuk.. uhuk.. k-kau bicara apa Erza? Pamanlah yang memilihku bukan Natsu" jawab Lucy dengan wajah memerah.

"Paman? Jadi kau tidak tau, paman hanya mengikuti perkataan Natsu dan apa yang Natsu suka dia juga akan menyukainya" ucap Erza.

"Natsu? Aku tidak mengerti Erza, maukah kau jelaskan padaku?" tanya Lucy heran dengan ucapan Erza.

"Begini, kebetulan aku sedang berada di rumah Natsu dan menemani mereka di ballroom, paman menyuruh Natsu untuk memilih wanita berkelas pilihan paman yang berjejer di depan mereka untuk menjadi istri kontrak Natsu, Namun tidak satupun perempuan itu yang menarik perhatian Natsu. Tetapi paman memaksa Natsu harus memilih salah satu dari mereka, namun Natsu yang ingin memilih sendiri" jelas Erza.

**Flashback!**

"Natsu kau harus memilih salah satu dari mereka! Ayah tidak mau tahu!" ucap Igneel dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak, mereka semua payah! Lihat itu, bahkan ada wanita yang memakai lipstik seperti nenek-nenek diskotik!" ucap Natsu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada tegapnya.

"aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu! Aku ingin kau sekarang.." ucapan Igneel dipotong oleh Natsu.

"Ini, aku ingin anak perempuan ini yang menjadi istri kontrakku" ucap Natsu sambil melempar foto beserta data seorang gadis pilihannya ke arah meja.

Paman melihat data itu sebentar dan ia terlihat terkejut ketika melihat nama si gadis ini. "w-woaahh, heartfillia? Ini adalah anak dari sahabatku Jude Heartfillia, bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?" tanya Igneel penasaran.

"dia kebetulan adalah teman sekelasku ayah, aku hanya ingin bersama dia seperti dulu ketika aku kecil" terang Natsu pada Igneel.

"hoho.. pilihanmu boleh juga, kebetulan Jude adalah sahabat baikku, aku akan segera menghubungi dia" ucap Igneel pada Natsu.

"hmm.. tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dengan para gadis yang sudah mengantri ini?" tanya Jude bingung.

"usir saja mereka"

**End of flashback!**

"Ehhh? Benarkah, aku tidak percaya" ucap Lucy dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"tapi.. tadi kau bilang Natsu mengatakan hanya ingin bersamaku seperti dulu? Aku merasa tidak pernah bertemu Natsu sebelumnya" tanya Lucy bingung kepada Erza.

"aku juga tidak tahu maksudnya, aku sering merawat Natsu dari dulu dan baru kali itu aku terkejut dia memilih seorang gadis sendiri dengan meneliti datamu dengan sangat rinci yang paling malas ia lakukan selama ini, karna aku tidak pernah melihat Natsu tertarik pada orang lain sebelumnya" jelas Erza.

"H-ha? Tidak mungkin, mungkin dia hanya ingin menjahiliku saja. Baiklah akan kutanyakan itu padanya nanti" jawab Lucy.

.

.

Lucy dan Erza baru pulang dari supermarket terdekat dari resort. Mereka membeli bahan-bahan yang disiapkan untuk membuat kue stroberi yang sudah diijanjikan Lucy.

Gray dan Natsu?

Mereka sedang bertanding dan adu mulut mengingat Erza sedang tidak ada di resort itu.

.

Lucy selesai membuatkan kue yang ia janjikan tadi pada Erza dan membawakannya ke ruang makan di resort pribadi itu yang dipersiapkan oleh Erza dengan meja pendek ala jepang untuk menyantap kue itu.

"Sudah siapp" teriak Lucy senang sambil mengangkat kue stroberi itu.

"Woahhh" ucap Erza, Natsu dan Gray.

Lucy memotong-motong kue itu menjadi empat dan membagikannya pada piring Erza pertama, lalu ke piring Gray. Namun...

"Aku duluan! Icebrain minggir kau!" Natsu mendorong Gray dan kemudian Gray tidak sengaja jatuh dan menyenggol kue Erza.

"..."

"..."

"KA-LI-AN!"

Duackk..! bugh.. bugh.. bugh.. prang...!

Sekali lagi Erza sukses membuat wajah mereka menjadi seperti orang yang sudah tidak dikenali (alias bonyok).

Erza meratapi kuenya yang jatuh hancur berserakan ke lantai dengan wajah marah dan sedih "ku-kueku"

Lucy menepuk bahu Erza sambil tersenyum "hahaha.. tenang saja Erza aku sudah membuatkanmu satu lagi kue utuh yang memang kusimpan spesial untukmu kok"

"Be-benarkah..?"

Lucy hanya membalas menganguk. Saking senangnya Erza memeluk Lucy dengan erat. "arigatou Lucy, hountou ni arigatou!"

"Itadakimasu.. emm... Oishii" ucap Erza, Natsu dan Gray dengan wajah berbinar saat menyantap kue Lucy yang memang rasanya sangat enak.

Sesudah makan kue mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing terkecuali Lucy yang masih membereskan piring . Bukannya Erza atau lainnya tidak mau membantunya, tetapi Lucy sendiri yang bersikeras ingin merapikannya sendiri dan menyuruh mereka tidur duluan.

Tapi tanpa disadari oleh Lucy, Natsu ada disampingnya.

"kya! Kau membuatku kaget. Hah.. Natsu? Kau tidak ke kamarmu? biar aku yang membereskan ini" ucap Lucy

"engghh.. aku masih lapar" jawab Natsu dengan memegang perutnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"ehh Lapar? Hanya ada mie instan yang kubeli tadi. Kau mau aku buatkan mie instan Natsu?" tawar Lucy

"tidak, aku tidak mau mie, aku mau itu" Natsu mendekati Lucy lalu memakan sisa krim kue di bibir Lucy dengan menjilatinya sampai membuat wajah Lucy memerah dan tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"ahh aku baru kenyang. Selamat malam Luce" ucap Natsu lalu pergi sambil mengangkat tangannya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"..."

"He-HENTAIIII!" teriak Lucy yang baru sadar sambil melempar baskom ke arah Natsu yang sudah jauh. "dasar mesum, urghh"

"tok.. tok.. tok.." suara seorang yang mengetuk pintu luar yang sedikit terdengar oleh Lucy.

"iya, sebentar"

Namun, saat Lucy membuka pintunya tidak ada orang diluar. "ehh siapa ya tadi?" ucap Lucy dengan sedikit gemetar sambil memandang keluar.

"Lu-pinn" terdengar suara paras yang memanggil Lucy dan membuat Lucy merinding.

"eckkk! NATSUUUU..." Lucy berteriak dan berlari dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Natsu.

"OYY.. membuat kaget saja, ada apa Luce?" tanya Natsu membuka pintu dengan wajah kaget.

"h-h-h-h-hantu.. na-na-natsu" ucap Lucy sambil bergetar dan menunjuk ke arah samping.

"Hantu? Kau bercanda? Sudahlah kembali ke kamarmu, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar" ucap Natsu sambil menggandeng Lucy dan mengantar ke kamarnya.

"e-em" ucap Lucy mengangguk dan agak tenang dengan digandeng Natsu.

"sudah tenanglah, tidak akan ada yang namanya hantu dan sekarang kau tidurlah" ucap Natsu dengan senyum tulusnya yang jarang ia keluarkan itu dan sukses membuat Lucy tenang dan memerah.

"U-um arigatou Natsu" ucap Lucy pada Natsu.

Natsu kembali menyelimuti Lucy dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aneh.. baru kali ini aku melihat Natsu seperti laki-laki sejati, perasaan apa ini? Aku seperti pernah mengalami hal ini" batin Lucy dengan wajah yang sembraut merah.

.

"CTAARRR.." suara petir sangat keras dan disusul suara orang berteriak

"Lu-tan!"

"..."

"HIYEEEE! ERZA! GRAY! NATSUUU!" teriak Lucy yang berlari keluar kamar dan kembali menggedor pintu-pintu kamar Erza, Gray dan Natsu.

Namun, Erza dan Gray sudah tertidur pulas dan hanya Natsu yang membuka pintu kamarnya karna pendengarannya yang tajam.

"BERISIKKK! " teriak Natsu sambil membuka pintu dengan wajah jengkel.

"Na-natsu suara itu terdengar lagi" jelas Lucy pada Natsu.

"Suara? Apanya suara? maksudmu suara gemuruh petir? Ya ampun demi Tuhan Luce, kau masih takut petir ya? Ucap Natsu.

"bu-bukan Cuma pet- ehh.. darimana kau tau aku takut petir?" tanya Lucy bingung.

Natsu hanya diam dan pura-pura bingung "umm.. sudahlah kau bilang ada suara lain, memangnya suara apa?" Jawab Natsu sambil mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"um.. suara itu tadi memanggil ku Lu-pin lalu Lu-tan" Lucy bergetar sambil ketakutan.

Berpikir sebentar sambil mengusap dagunya Natsu seperti mengetahui sesuatu "hemm.. sepertinya aku tau itu apa"

"a-apa itu?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"sudahlah, kau lebih baik tidak usah tau. Kau mau aku antar lagi ke kamarmu?" tawar Natsu.

"eto.. ano.. Natsu.. Boleh, aku menumpang tidur di kamarmu? Aku takut sendirian di kamarku" ucap Lucy sambil memerah.

"hmm, Kau tidak takut padaku?" ucap Natsu memasang wajah nakalnya dan menatap Lucy dengan mata onyxnya.

"t-t-tidak, aku lebih takut pada suara itu sekarang" jawab Lucy gugup dengan wajah memerah.

"baik, masuklah" Natsu mempersilahkan Lucy masuk ke kamarnya.

Sesaat kemudian!

"hm.. kau mencari apa?" tanya Natsu pada Lucy yang sedang memeriksa lemari kamar Natsu.

"aku mencari selimut, aku akan tidur dilantai, apa tidak ada selimut extra disini?" tanya Lucy sambil merogoh-rogoh lemari.

"di lantai? Hm.. jika kau melakukan itu, aku benar-benar akan menciummu lebih kejam. Kau mau?"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Luka itu?**

"jika kau tidur di lantai aku akan menciummu lebih dari sebelumnya, Kau mau?" ucap Natsu dengan wajah serius.

"Jadi kau mau aku tidur dimana!? Cuma ada satu kasur disini!" bentak Lucy.

"tentu saja dikasurku" ucap Natsu santai yang membuat Lucy blushing.

"kalau ayahku dan erza tau kau tidur di lantai kamarku dan kau sakit, bisa-bisa ayah memukuliku dan Erza mencekikku karna tidak bertanggung jawab sebagai laki-laki dan pada istri kontrakku"

"ba-baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kau jangan macam-macam ya!" ucap Lucy sambil menunjuk wajah Natsu.

"kau ini selalu memikirkan hal mesum ya?" sahut Natsu santai.

"KAU YANG MESUM!" bentak Lucy tidak terima.

Natsu menggeser tubuhnya membagi lahan kasurnya dengan Lucy, mereka tidur saling membelakangi.

Namun anehnya malah Natsu yang tidak bisa tidur, mengingat Lucy berada satu kasur dengannya.

**NATSU P.O.V**

Aku agak tidak tenang karna berada satu kasur dengan Luce.

Meski aku sering menjahilinya tetap saja aku tidak tenang. Karna bagaimanapun aku ini laki-laki.

"Luce, Luce" aku memanggil namanya berharap ia masih bangun.

Karna tidak ada jawaban aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihatnya. Tetapi...

Syok? Bukan itu saja, wajahku merah layaknya kepiting segar yang di rebus, karna jarak wajah &amp; tubuh Luce terlalu dekat dengan bibir dan tubuhku ditambah baju atasnya sedikit terbuka sehingga aku bisa melihat dada melonnya dengan jelas.

"o-oy Lu-luce"

Rasanya darah di hidungku akan keluar, saat aku memerhatikan dadanya dan kejantananku yang tidak sengaja tersentuh lututnya serta melihat wajahnya yang manis saat tertidur.

Aku baru sadar ternyata Luce benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang wanita dibandingkan Luce yang rata seperti dulu.

Mana ada laki-laki yang tahan jika melihat makanan sedap ada depan mata. Aku benar-benar ingin memakan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka itu dan memeluknya, namun aku menahan hasratku padanya. Akupun membalik tubuhku seperti semula dan berusaha mengembalikan akal sehatku.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Natsu membalikan badannya seperti semula meskipun otaknya dan tubuhnya masih memanas hanya karna melihat Lucy saja.

Namun Lucy..

"siapa namamu laki-laki bertopi? Aku merindukanmu" ucap Lucy yang mengigau.

Tentu Natsu kaget dengan ucapan Lucy, dengan cepat ia membalik tubuhnya kembali, dan...

"Mph!" gumam Natsu yang dicium sekaligus dipeluk oleh Lucy yang sedang bermimpi.

Natsu semakin memanas karna bibirnya yang didominasi oleh si gadis di sampingnya.

Natsu merasakan merinding pada tubuhnya dengan yang Lucy lakukan, namun ia menahan diri untuk mengendalikan hasratnya.

'Tahan Natsu tahan!' batin Natsu sambil melepas pelukan dan ciuman Lucy perlahan. Namun..

"Mmmpphhh!" ia malah bergumam lebih keras karna Lucy memeluknya lebih erat dan menciumnya sampai bibir Natsu terbuka lebar.

'dia ini mimpi apa sih?!'

"sial!"

Natsu yang tidak tahan akhirnya menyerah pada akal sehatnya dan memeluk Lucy lalu memegang rambut Lucy untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

'jika Erza tau, dia akan membunuhku di kasur ini juga!'

'demi Tuhan Luce, kau yang membuatku begini! Untung aku hanya mencium dan memelukmu saja, jika aku benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatku entah hal lebih buruk apa yang akan terjadi padamu'

**..keesokannya (jam 5 pagi)..**

"Hangat, apa ini?"

Lucy tersadar bahwa ia tengah memeluk pemuda di sebelahnya dan tangan si pemuda yang sedang memegang rambutnya ditambah nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya.

Dengan sigap ia mendorong tubuh Natsu ke samping dengan kasar. Kata-kata hentai, brengsek, sialan dan lainnya berkumpul menjadi satu dipikirannya.

Untung saja Natsu tidak bangun, karna ia juga merasa bersalah telah menumpang di kamar Natsu ditambah ia berspekulasi bahwa sebenarnya dialah yang mengigau semalam dan menjadi seperti ini.

'itu.. tanda luka dilehernya, sepertinya aku pernah lihat. Hmm.. Dimana ya?'

"ya sudahlah aku akan menanyakan padanya secara lengkap nanti. Tapi, dilihat begini wajahnya sangat damai ketika ia tidur, hihi.. dia lucu juga" gemasnya sambil mengusap rambut merah muda itu dan mencubit pipinya pelan. Natsu hanya bergumam kecil meski belum terbangun juga "lihat dia seperti anak kecil".

"Baiklah aku akan memasak makanan untuk mereka ah, lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka makanan di restoran resort ini" ucap Lucy sambil menyelimuti Natsu dan turun dari tempat tidur pelan-pelan.

Saat Lucy sedang memasak di dapur resort, ia memikirkan hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

'kenapa aku kepikiran luka itu ya? aku baru ingat bahwa si anak bertopi itu juga memiliki luka di leher seperti itu' batinnya sambil memotong bawang.

'tidak mungkin itu Natsu kan? Tetapi..'

"awww!"

"kau ini, kalau memasak jangan melamun dan.. lihat tangan cantikmu itu terpotong" ucap seseorang yang ternyata Gray yang sudah bangun dan kebetulan ke dapur.

"ah? Gray, haha aku memang ceroboh"

"kemarikan tanganmu" Gray mengambil tangan Lucy kemudian menghisap darah yang keluar dari jari itu.

"e-eh..? Gray aku tidak apa, kau tidak usah repot-rep.. Mmpphh!?" tanpa alasan jelas Gray mencium Lucy secara tiba-tiba.

"..."

!

!*

!

*dugh!

"dasar kau otak es, berani sekali kau mendekati wanitaku" tanpa disadari Natsu ada dibelakangnya dan dengan intens langsung memukul Gray sampai Graypun terpental ke samping.

"Na-Natsu?" ucap Lucy sambil menghela nafas karna kaget dengan apa yang Gray lakukan.

"sakit bodoh! Dia baru istri kontrakmu saja kan? Jadi dia itu masih bebas disentuh" ucap Gray sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"bebas? Sialan, kemari kau dasar otak es mesum" ucap Natsu menantang Gray.

"kau berani? FLAMEHEAD!" sahut Gray yang menantang Natsu balik.

"Luce! kembali ke kamarmu sekarang!" perintah Natsu.

"Oi, Luce" ucap Natsu lagi dengan masih membelakangi Lucy.

?

?

"hei! kau tidak mendengarku?"

Karna tidak ada jawaban Natsu membalikan badannya dan terkejut melihat sang pirang ternyata sedang pingsan.

"Luce!"

"hah? Kenapa dia pingsan" tanya Gray pura-pura bingung atau memang dia bodoh.

"ITU GARA-GARA KAU BODOH!" bentak Natsu kesal.

Natsu dengan cepat membawa Lucy ke kamarnya dan segera meletakkan Lucy di tempat tidur. Graypun segera keluar dan meminta bantuan Erza.

.

.

"Kau, siapa namamu pirang?"

"aku Lucy, kau?" jawab Lucy kepada laki-laki kecil yang memakai topi itu.

"oh Aku.."

"hei.. aku menemukan anak itu! Kemari kau bocah nakal, berani sekali kau kabur"

"ka-kakek?! tidak jangan bawa aku.. Lucyyyy!"

.

.

"tu-tunggu!" Lucy tersadar dan menghela nafas berkali-kali, entah keberapa kalinya ia bermimpi seperti itu. Sebuah mimpi yang adalah kenangan indahnya dulu. Sebuah mimpi yang selalu membuatnya teringat pada orang yang penting untuknya selain Sting.

"kau sudah sadar?" ucap Natsu dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Lucy kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Erza yang tidak kalah khawatir.

"Gommene Lucy" ucap Gray sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan merasa bersalah.

Lucy menatap sekelilingnya "eh, Kalian? apa yang terjadi?"

"kau pingsan setelah dicium Gray" ucap Erza sambil menatap Gray sinis.

"Go-gommen Lucy" sahut Gray sambil berkeringat dingin karna ditatap sinis oleh Erza.

"o-oh i-iya.. aku baru ingat" ucapnya blushing mengingat kejadian tadi.

Natsu segera bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mengarahkan padangannya pada Gray dengan jengkel "hei kau otak es, Jika kau berani menyentuhnya lagi akan ku—"

"diam!" Erza memotong.

"Lucy baru bangun, sebaiknya kalian bertengkar diluar!" bentak Erza sambil menendang mereka berdua ke luar kamar.

.

"Lucy, kau baik-baik saja? Tolong maafkan adikku Gray, dia pemuda baik dibalik penampilannya, tetapi memang terkadang dia suka iseng seperti Natsu. Tapi jika kau mau aku memukulinya lagi demi permitaan maaf dari kami" ucap Erza pada Lucy dengan wajah bersalah.

"aku tidak apa-apa Erza, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak membenci Gray kok, akan kuanggap itu hanyalah keisengannya saja"

Erza tersenyum melihat kepolosan Lucy yang tidak menyimpan pikiran dendam atau jengkel sama sekali.

"terimakasih telah memaafkan adik bodohku itu dan kau juga sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri jadi kalau perlu apa-apa bilanglah"

*drrrtt (suara getar dari handphone Erza)

"ya, halo? Hm. Hm. Apa? Jellal? Baik aku kesana sekarang" wajahnya panik pertanda ada kabar buruk yang disampaikan oleh si penelpon.

Lucy terlihat cemas melihat Erza merubah raut wajahnya ketika menutup teleponnya "Erza ada apa? Kau sepertinya sangat khawatir"

"Lucy maafkan aku, teman baikku Jellal masuk rumah sakit. Aku minta maaf karna membatalkan janjiku padamu. Aku.."

"tidak apa Erza, temanmu pasti sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang! cepat pergilah aku sangat baik kok sekarang, lihat" ucap Lucy sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya agar Erza tidak khawatir.

"Arigatou Lucy, aku akan memanggil Natsu segera untuk menjagamu" Erza tersenyum kemudian ia bergegas keluar dan memanggil Natsu.

**Beberapa menit kemudian!**

"kau sudah baikan Luce?" tanya Natsu santai meski sebenarnya dia masih khawatir

"iya aku baik, tapi kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" ucap Lucy heran.

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya bohong sambil memalingkan mata onyxnya.

Lucy heran melihat Natsu agak berubah seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa di sisi lain dia malah menyukai wajah Natsu ketika sedang cemberut seperti itu "hee.. benarkah? Kau lucu juga dengan wajah seperti itu hahaha"

Natsu tidak merespon ledekkan Lucy dan malah dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Lucy yang sedang bersandar di kepala kasur dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kanan dan kiri pundak Lucy.

"aku, aku masih belum terima kau dicium oleh orang lain meskipun itu temanku sendiri"

Tentu saja Lucy dibuat blushing olehnya "a-a-apa maksudmu? Cepat menyingkir"

Bukannya menyingkir Natsu malah menciumnya lagi

"mmpphh... enghh.. nghh..." gumam Lucy yang seolah berkata "apa yang kau lakukan!"

"ini hukumanmu, jika kau melakukan itu dengan orang lain lagi, aku akan melakukan hal lebih padamu" ucap Natsu dengan mata onyx seriusnya dan bibir basahnya sesudah melepaskan ciuman itu dari Lucy.

"apa-apaan kau Natsu?! lagipula bukan aku yang mau dicium!"

"mau atau tidak, lain kali jika kau disentuh orang lain sekali, maka aku akan menyentuhmu sepuluh kali lipat"

"ahh! sudah Natsu!" Lucy mendorong Natsu, tapi Natsu sendiri malah kembali mencium Lucy dan bahkan mendekap kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya itu.

**_Tiba-tiba.._**

"Lu-tan, Lu-tannn.. keluarlah! aku tau kau disana" terdengar suara seseorang yang sempat meneror Lucy pada malam hari kemarin.

"CIH! siapa sih? Menggangu saja!" ucap Natsu yang melepaskan ciumannya dari Lucy.

"hah, hah, Na-natsu su-suara itu yang menerorku semalam" ucap Lucy sambil berusaha mengambil nafas.

"biar aku lihat" Natsu membuka jendela kamarnya.

Natsu melihat keluar jendela dan dugaannya ternyata tepat "hoo.. sudah kuduga itu kau, jadi kau yang menggangu istriku semalam? menggangu kesenangan orang saja. Pergi kau"

"siapa yang menggangu istrimu! Dasar kau perebut pacar orang" ucap orang itu lagi.

"Natsu siapa itu?" tanya Lucy sambil mendekati jendela.

Lucy menyipitkan matanya dan ia melihat orang yang tidak asing di matanya "hah? Kau kan?"

**_Beberapa saat Natsu dan Lucy mempersilahkan orang itu masuk ke resort dan mengobrol._**

"benarkah kau Dan? Aku tidak percaya kita bisa bertemu lagi, Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanya Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Lu-tann! aku merindukanmu. Kau tau aku senang sekali mendengar kau kesini oleh tuan" jawab Dan dengan girang sambil menunjukan wajah kocaknya.

"tuan? Dan, kenapa kau bisa disini?"

Melihat Dan berpose wajah aneh begitu, Natsu yang angkat bicara "dia bekerja di pantai ini dan dia adalah kepercayaan ayahku untuk menjaga pantai pribadi kami disini"

Lucy mengangguk tanda ia mengerti "tapi kenapa kau bisa tau aku bersama Natsu Dan?"

"seluruh keluarga dragneel dan kami seluruh para pegawai juga pengwal yang bertugas melayani keluarga Dragneel semuanya sudah tau tentang berita Natsu-sama memiliki istri kontrak, semuanya juga sudah melihat fotomu" jelas Dan memasang wajah sedih.

"a-apa? semua tau? dan kenapa wajahmu begitu?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

Dan mengangkat kepalanya "tentu aku sedih setelah melihat bahwa istri kontrak Natsu-sama ternyata adalah Lu-pin yang aku kenal. Dia memang atasanku tapi tetap saja aku tidak terima kalau sainganku itu dia!"

*pletak!

"jangan berisik"

Natsu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menunjukkan seringaiannya "saingan? Butuh seratus tahun untuk wajah kusutmu itu jika dibandingkan denganku"

Muncul garis siku di dahi Dan "kuso!"

"sudah-sudah, jadi kau orang yang memanggilku kemarin Dan? tapi kenapa saat aku membukakan pintu tidak ada orang?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

Dan menjelaskan "begini.."

**Flashback!**

"ahhh.. Lu-pin disini? aku harus menemuinya" ucap Dan sambil memandangi resort tempat Lucy berada.

"Lu-tann" *tok *tok *tok Dan mengetuk pintu.

"iya, tunggu sebentar.. lho? tidak ada orang" ucap Lucy sambil membuka pintu dengan keras.

Saat ia menutup pintu terlihat orang yang sedang pingsan karna terbentur pintu yang lumayan keras itu. Karna Dan terlalu dekat dengan pintu akhirnya ia terpukul dengan pintu yang Lucy buka dengan keras.

"HAA... LU-LU KAU TEGA SEKALI! tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan memanggil dari jendela" ucap Dan semangat meski cuaca sedang hujan disertai dengan kilat.

"Lu-tan" teriak Dan mengarah ke jendela kamar Lucy.

"hah tidak ada jawaban? Apa dia tidur? Baiklah aku akan kesini lagi besok pagi"

**End of flashback!**

"begitulah.." ucap Dan selesai menjelaskan.

"Go-gommene Dan! aku tidak tau kau ternyata terpukul pintu" ucap Lucy merasa bersalah.

"tidak apa Lu-pin, demi kau aku rela terpukul apapun, bahkan jika hatiku terpuk.." ucapan Dan terpotong.

*BUGHH!

"ini! kau bilang tidak apa-apa kan terpukul oleh apapun"

"SIALAN KAU.. KALAU KAU KALAU LU-LU TIDAK DISINI AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" bentak Dan jenggkel dipermainkan oleh si rambut musim semi itu.

"hei sudah, sudah.. Dan kau sudah makan? Kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Aku yang akan memasak" tawar Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"TENTU LU-CHAN" jawab Dan girang.

**_..Di meja makan.._**

Mereka makan pagi bersama, Lucy duduk disebelah Natsu dan Gray duduk disebelah Dan.

"itadakimasu" ucap mereka dan melahap makanan.

"wahh.. enak sekali, masakan Lu-lu memang luar biasa!" ucap Dan sambil melahap makanan.

"benarkah? terimakasih" sahut Lucy sambil tersenyum puas.

Tidak lama kemudian disaat makan, Gray dan Dan menatap Lucy yang sedang memakan sosis asam manis buatannya dengan bibir mungilnya. Entah karena itu naluri laki-laki atau memang Lucy sendiri yang terlihat seksi di mata mereka saat sedang makan, mereka menelan air liur dan sedikit mencuri-curi pandang tanpa Lucy ketahui sendiri.

Namun Natsu menyadari bahwa mereka memerhatikan Lucy.

*brakk

"hei! apa yang kalian lihat?" ucap Natsu sambil mengebrak meja dan menyipitkan mata onyxnya pada kedua orang itu.

"Natsu?" ucap Lucy heran.

"BERISIK KAU! Membuat kaget saja!" sahut Gray dan Dan. Akhirnya merekapun saling tatap menatap satu sama lain dengan mata jengkel.

"hah? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lucy heran.

**..Malam harinya..**

Lucy yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tamu ternyata tertidur di sofa. Natsu datang ke ruang tamu dan kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Natsu melihat rok pendek Lucy yang terangkat dan baju Lucy yang terbuka sehingga menunjukan celana dalam dan bra hitamnya sedikit.

"hahh.. dasar"

Ia sempat menelan air liurnya"kau ini, kalau seperti ini akan ada banyak ular yang akan siap memangsamu" Natsu menggendong Lucy ke kamar dengan bridal style.

**..Keesokan harinya..**

"kau sudah siap?" tanya Natsu pada Lucy yang sedang membawa tas besarnya.

"hem" ucap Lucy sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

2 minggu telah berlalu, Liburan mereka telah selesai di resort milik Natsu dan tiba saatnya mereka kembali pulang. Lucy berpamitan dengan Dan, kemudian Gray juga sudah pulang duluan dengan mobil pribadinya.

"wahh.. masih ada 2 minggu lagi liburan kita, apa yang akan kita lakukan dirumah?" tanya Lucy bersemangat di dalam mobil.

"hmm.. bagaimana kalau tidur denganku disisa liburan nanti?" tanya Natsu sambil nyengir nakal.

Lucy blushing dan akhirnya membentak si pemuda musim semi itu "APA KAU BILANG?!"

"hahaha"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh finish for this chappie ^^**

**Erza: hem.. hem.. kerja bagus Author akhirnya aku bisa mendapat peranku..**

**Natsu &amp; Gray: Kenapa kau mau memasukan Erza!?**

***Duackkk**

**Erza: APA KALIAN BILANG?!**

**Natsu &amp; Gray: Go-Gomene..**

**Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Natsu dan Lucy? Apa identitas Natsu akan terbuka di chapter berikutnya? BACA TERUSSS...**

**^o^**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Double Date?**

"ahh..." Natsu membanting tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Natsu lebih baik kau mandi dulu sana" ucap Lucy sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan hanya memakai bathrobe.

"hngg? Iya sebentar, sebelum itu"

*Brakk

Natsu menarik tangan Lucy dan menidurkan Lucy disebelahnya sambil memeluk Lucy yang baru selesai mandi dan hanya memakai bathrobe.

"aku lelah, temani aku sebentar" Natsu memeluk Lucy sambil tiduran dengan mata tertutup.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?! Le-lepaskan aku"

*Drrtt! (handphone Lucy yang berada di atas meja bergetar).

"ah? Handphoneku! Natsu sebentar" Lucy mengambil ponselnya dan melepaskan pelukan Natsu.

***pip**  
"moshi-moshi?"

""ahh.. Lu-chan, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku rindu sekali padamu"" ucap si penelpon.

"Levy-chan? aku baik, aku juga sangat rindu padamu"

""Lu-chan kau mau tidak besok jalan-jalan bersamaku? Aku juga membawa pacarku, nanti akan kuperkenalkan padamu, bagaimana?""

"wahh.. Kau punya pacar Levy-chan? Senangnya, aku mau kok! besok kita bertemu di tengah kota Magnolia saja ya oke?"

"benarkah Lu-chan? Asikk.. aku juga senang sekali! baiklah sampai bertemu besok! jaa ne.."

***pip**

"siapa itu? Menggangu saja" tanya Natsu kesal.

"ah? telpon dari Levy-chan, dia mengajakku jalan-jalan besok dan memperkenalkan pacarnya. Wah sepertinya asyik" ucap Lucy bersemangat.

"Levy? kemana dia mengajakmu?"

"dia bilang kami akan pergi nonton bertiga, tolong izinkan aku yaa.. sehari saja" Lucy memohon izin dari Natsu.

Bukannya langsung menjawab dulu Natsu malah mengacungkan dua jarinya "aku akan mengizinkanmu dengan 2 syarat"

"ehh? Dua? Banyak sekali! huhh kau curang"

Natsu tersenyum sinis "kalau tidak mau tidak apa"

"um.. ba-baiklah apa itu?"

Mendengar Lucy menurut, Natsu mendekatkan dirinya pada Lucy "pertama, kau harus memberi ciuman padaku untuk hari ini dan besok"

"a-apa? kenapa kau..?"

"kedua, kau harus mengajakku ikut serta besok"

Natsu mau ikut? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Tentu hal satu itu sulit diterima oleh Lucy lantaran ia akan ketahuan bahwa dia sedang bersama Natsu sekarang "hahh? Kau mau apa ikut denganku? Tidak! Aku menolak untuk syarat itu"

"hei.. kau tidak malu? Jika kau jalan bertiga dengan Levy dan pacarnya, kau hanya akan jadi obat nyamuk untuk mereka! Yang ada kau dan Levy jalan berduaan sedangkan pacarnya hanya menonton kalian. Kau mau Levy putus gara-gara kau?" Ucap Natsu santai.

"e-eh? Benar juga, aku tidak memikirkan hal itu, kalau begitu sepertinya itu ide bagus. Tapi kau jangan berkata macam-macam ya!"

"hoo.. jadi kau mengajakku kencan ganda?"' ucap Natsu dengan wajah meledek tanpa peduli dengan ucapan Lucy.

"KAU SENDIRI YANG MAU IKUT!"

**..Malamnya..**

Natsu dan Lucy sedang makan malam bersama. Beberapa pelayan Natsu sedang melayani makan malam mereka dan berdiri di samping meja makan yang besar.

"kau tau Natsu, dulu saat dirumah lamaku aku selalu kesepian makan sendiri di meja yang besar lalu menangis ketika selesai makan, karena ibuku sudah meninggal dan ayahku selalu sibuk bekerja" ucap Lucy.

"Benarkah? Mengingat itu, dari kecil aku selalu makan sendiri juga dan jika bosan aku membuang makananku dan mengacak-acak meja makan sampai seperti tempat pembuangan"

"ehh? Kau ini keterlaluan! Kau tidak boleh buang-buang makanan begitu, kau tau! Banyak orang yang kelaparan di luar sana" ucap Lucy menasihati Natsu.

"hm.. begitu ya, baiklah aku selesai. Luce ayo kembali ke kamar"

"iya baik" Lucy berdiri dan mengikuti Natsu.

.

.

Natsu membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera tidur di kasurnya. Lucy yang sedang menulis diary-nya di tempat tidur menoleh ke arah Natsu yang ternyata sedang menatapnya dengan aneh.

"eh ada apa? kau butuh sesuatu?"

Natsu mulai menyipitkan matanya "kau lupa syarat tadi ya?"

"eh.. syarat? Syarat apa?"

Natsu membalikkan badannya dan berucap santai "baiklah, besok kau tidak boleh kemana-mana"

"ehh.. kenapa begitu? I-iya aku ingat" Lucy turun dari kasurnya menuju kasur Natsu.

"Natsu tolonglah.. aku tidak mungkin kan menciumu?"

Tidak adanya respon dari Natsu membuat Lucy makin jengkel "Natsuuu!"

"ahh tidak mungkin aku tidak pergi kan? Ayolah Natsu, Levy pasti kecewa jika aku tidak datang"

Lucy berpikir bahwa Natsu sedang ngambek atau marah padanya karna pura-pura lupa dengan janjinya, padahal sangat terlihat kalo Natsu hanya sedang mengerjainya saja.

Lucy pindah ke sisi kiri kasur untuk melihat wajah Natsu yang sedang membelakanginya. Khawatir Natsu masih tidak mengizinkannya dia akhirnya pasrah "baiklah baik, aku mengalah!"

Secepat kilat tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu Natsu langsung bangun dan menyerang si bibir merah muda kecil itu.

"hmmph!"

Syok, terkejut, blushing, semua itu sudah ada di wajah Lucy. Perlahan Natsu melepaskan ciuman itu "besok adalah kencan kita"

**..keesokan harinya..**

"Levy-channn.." Lucy mengangkat tangannya sambil berlari memanggil Levy.

"ahh.. Lu-chan.. lho? Natsu?" Levy heran melihat Natsu bersama dengan Lucy.

Natsu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"kenapa kau bisa bersama Lu-chan, ehh? jangan-jangan kau berpacaran dengannya? Wahh.. baguslah, Lu-chan kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?" Levy menatap Lucy penasaran.

"t-tidak bukan begitu, eto.. Levy-chan.. begini.. sebenarnya.."

"aku menyukainya, aku selalu membuntutinya kemana-mana dan sering menembaknya namun aku selalu ditolak, tetapi aku tidak menyerah begitu saja dan masih mengejarnya, kau paham kan?" selak Natsu dengan wajah santai.

Mendengar itu Lucy hanya syok dan merasa aneh dengan ucapan bohong Natsu yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"woahhh.. aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai Lu-chan Natsu.. romantis sekali"

"begitulah aku, ngomong-ngomong dimana pacarmu?" ucap Natsu.

"ah.. dia sedang membeli tiket bioskop, ahh iya aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang juga, kalau begitu aku akan mengirim pesan pada Gajeel untuk membeli 4 tiket" Levy mengeluarkan handphonenya.

'Gejeel?' batin Natsu berpikir.

"arigatou Levy-chan" ucap Lucy tersenyum.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai panjang hitam dengan beberapa tindik diwajahnhya berlari dan memanggil Levy. "oyy.. Levy aku sudah membe.."

"GAJEEL!?" ucap Natsu kaget.

"KAU.. DRAGNEEL?" sahut Gajeel tidak kalah kaget.

"hah? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Levy penasaran.

"Kau mulut besi! Mau apa kau disini?" Natsu menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Gajeel.

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA, MULUT API!" sahut Gajeel

"Natsu, dari mana kau mengenal Gajeel?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"dia teman sekolah menengahku dulu dengan Gray, kami satu kelas dan sering bertengkar"

"oh jadi begitu, hahaha tapi sepertinya kalian kelihatan dekat"

"APANYA YANG DEKAT?!" bentak Gajeel dan Natsu berbarengan.

"Sudahlah.. sebaiknya kita segera pergi atau kita bisa ketinggalan filmnya" ucap levy sambil menarik Gajeel.

"iya benar! Ayo semuanya" sahut Lucy sambil menarik tangan Natsu.

Gajeel yang melihat Lucy mengandeng tangan Natsu merasa tidak mau kalah, dan akhirnya merangkul tangan Levy dengan tangan besarnya.

"Levy kemari"

"ehh..?"

Merasa tidak mau kalah, Natsu juga mendekap kepala Lucy ke bahunya sambil berjalan. "hmm.. Luce mendekatlah"

"a-apa yang kau lakukan!? Leherku sakit! Kau tidak malu orang melihat kita seperti ini?" Natsu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Lucy dan hanya berjalan lurus sambil bertatapan sinis dengan Gajeel.

.

Sesampai di bioskop mereka duduk berjejeran, Natsu di pinggir kanan, Gajeel di pinggir kiri sedangkan ditengah Lucy dan Levy. Film pun dimulai dan yang mereka tonton adalah film horror.

Ketegangan mulai terasa saat film sudah sampai ketengah adegan.

"kyaa!" penonton berteriak kaget. Levy pun juga terkejut dan memeluk Gajeel.

Natsu melirik Lucy yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Natsu mengira film horror tidak membuat Lucy gentar "kau tidak takut atau terkejut Luce?"

Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"benarkah? Hm.. hebat juga" ucap Natsu sambil memandang ke layar kembali.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan tangannya Natsu melihat ke samping lagi.

"Luce?" Natsu kaget ketika melihat Lucy sudah berkeringat dingin dan memegang tangannya dengan keras.

"Na-na-natsu a-aku.." Terlihat tangan Lucy bergetar hebat.

Sebenarnya Natsu ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Lucy yang seperti itu. Tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya lantaran dia sedang ada di bioskop dan ia tidak mau meledek Lucy yang sedang serius ketakutan.

"hoo.. kau ini sebenarnya takut film horror ya? Kalau memang takut, kau tidak perlu sok keren begitu menahannya. Kau ini bukan laki-laki tau" ucap Natsu pelan namun Lucy tidak terlalu menghiraukan ucapan Natsu dan masih gemetar karna menahan rasa takutnya.

"hahh.. Luce jika kau takut kau boleh memelukku seperti yang dilakukan Levy, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menonton itu, kemarilah" bisik Natsu sambil memegang tangan Lucy dan memeluk kepalanya.

'ha-hangat, Natsu benar-benar hangat' batin Lucy

"Na-natsu? Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak apa kok.."

"sstt.. tidak usah sok berani, jika kau melepasnya aku akan menciummu didepan orang-orang ini, kau mau?"

"t-t-tidak.."

.

Kedua pasangan itu masih saling berpelukan ditengah-tengah bioskop tanpa memikirkan orang lain yang sedang memandangi mereka baik dari belakang atau samping.

"hei tenanglah, kau masih takut ya?" ucap Natsu menenangkan Lucy sambil mengelus rambut pirangnya.

Beberapa penonton dibelakang dan disamping Natsu bukannya menonton film horror yang sedang diputar malah menyaksikan aksi romantis mereka berdua dengan tidak sengaja dan malah ikutan blushing?

Levy dan Gajeel tidak sadar dengan apa yang dua orang sebelahnya lakukan, toh mengingat mereka juga sedang berada di dunia mereka sendiri, itulah yang membuat Gajeel tidak bisa fokus akan hal apapun.

*deg *deg *deg

'a-apa ini? aku berdebar-debar hebat' batin Lucy.

.

.

Sesudah mereka selesai nonton merekapun berjalan keluar mencari tempat lain untuk dikunjungi. Lucy yang sudah tenang akhirnya kembali tersenyum menjadi Lucy yang biasanya.

"um.. bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" tawar Levy sambil berjalan.

"ah.. ide bagus Levy-chan"

Mereka pun mencari restoran terdekat sambil berjalan. Namun saat perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan Loke, Droy dan Jet.

"oiii... Lucy" panggil Loke sambil berlari ke arah mereka. "wahh.. ada Levy-chan juga" ucap Droy dan Jet yang tidak kalah bersemangat

"ah Loke, kebetulan sekali" Lucy memandang Loke sambil tersenyum.

"ihh.." gumam Levy sambil memegang tangan Gajeel ketika Jet &amp; Droy mendekat. "hmm..? kenapa kau sembunyi?" tanya Gajeel lalu memandang Droy &amp; Jet dengan mata tajamnya dan sukses membuat mereka merinding.

"hah? kau Natsu kan? Lucy kenapa kau bersamanya?" tanya Loke sambil memandang Natsu sinis.

"bukan urusanmu, dasar oranye mesum" sahut Natsu menantang.

Lucy yang melihat Loke dan Natsu saling bertatapan sinis langsung mengalihkan perhatian. "heii.. sudahlah? Loke kami akan pergi makan siang, kau mau bergabung?" tanya Lucy.

"tentu Lucy, aku ikut" sahut Loke tersenyum menang.

"ayo pergi, Luce" ucap Natsu sinis memandangnya dan menarik tangan Lucy.

.

Mereka pun tiba di restoran, dan duduk saling berhadapan.

"hari ini biar aku yang traktir kalian semua, jadi kalian pesanlah" ucap Loke dengan nada sombong sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"wahh.. sungguh? arigatou Loke" Lucy berterimakasih sambil tersenyum, namun berbeda dengan Natsu, Levy dan Gajeel yang tidak merespon.

"Natsu kau makan apa?" tanya Lucy.

"tidak usah, aku tidak ingin makanan di restoran murahan seperti ini" ucap Natsu ketus sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Natsu, itu tidak sopan! Loke maaf atas sikapnya"

"tidak apa.. tapi Lucy, kumohon kali ini saja. Anggap saja ini untuk merayakan liburan kita" Loke memandang Lucy dengan nada memohon.

"jika kau memang ingin menraktir kami, maka kami tidak bisa menolak" jawab Lucy tersenyum.

"wah.. baiklah kalau begitu kalian pesanlah" ucap Loke.

**.**

Mereka masih menunggu makanan pesanan mereka. Lucy dan Loke bercerita-cerita seru sedangkan Natsu hanya diam menatap keluar jendela. Sedangkan Levy terus mendekat dengan Gajeel dan menjaga jarak dengan Jet &amp; Droy yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh mereka.

"ah! Lucy aku permisi dulu, aku mau ke toilet sebentar" ucap Loke sambil beranjak dari bangkunya.

Semua hanya diam tidak merespon dan hanya Lucy yang satu-satunya mengganguk.

Loke yang menyatakan dirinya pergi ke kamar mandi malah mendekati pelayan yang akan mengantarkan pesanan ke meja mereka.

"ah permisi, aku lupa bilang tadi, temanku memiliki sakit di lambungnya dan tidak boleh makan sembarangan dan harus ditabur dengan sebuah vitamin, jadi boleh aku menuangkannya ke makanan itu? Kasihan temanku bila sakitnya kambuh" ucap Loke berbohong pada pelayan itu sambil merayunya.

"ah.. tuan maaf, kami tidak boleh menaburkan sesuatu ke makanan pesanan tamu kami" tegas si pelayan meminta maaf.

"jadi kau mau temanku sakit perut karna makanan buatan kalian? kau tidak takut jika kau yang dituntut nanti?"

"t-tidak tuan, baiklah tuan akan saya lakukan" sahut pelayan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang pelayan itu menaburkan bubuk yang diberkan Loke ke makanan pesanan Lucy.

"berhasil" batin Loke senang karna sudah membodohi pelayan restoran. Loke pergi ke arah kamar mandi memulai rencana yang ia siapkan.

.

Sang pelayan itu datang dan meletakkan makanan sesuai dengan pesanan mereka. Mereka pun mulai menyantap makanan yang sudah dipesan.

Namun berbeda dengan Natsu yang hanya memainkan minumannya dengan memutar-mutar sedotan tanpa minum atau memakan apapun. Mungkin Natsu tidak ingin memesan makanan karna Loke yang membayar.

Lucy yang sedang memakan pesanannya tiba-tiba merasa mulas dan pusing 'a-aww, kenapa perut dan kepalaku sakit?' batinnya sambil memegangi perut.

"semuanya aku permisi sebentar" ucap Lucy sambil berdiri.

"ahh.. aku ikut Lu-chan" sahut Levy mengikuti Lucy.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jet &amp; Droy berpura-pura pamit pulang. "ah.. kami ada janji lain, kami permisi dulu"

Tidak ada respon dari Gajeel ataupun Natsu sama sekali.

.

.

Di toilet, Lucy sudah selesai buang air dan sedang cuci tangan. "Lu-chan kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Levy khawatir melihat Lucy yang masih berkeringat.

"ahh.. tidak apa, tadi memang perutku sangat sakit.. namun aku selalu membawa vitaminku kemana-mana" jawab Lucy sambil memperlihatkan obat vitaminnya.

"oh syukurlah, kukira terjadi sesuatu" ucap Levy mengelus dada.

Loke memberikan makanan Lucy racun sakit perut yang dapat membuat penggunanya kesakitan dan pingsan, namun kebetulan Lucy pun membawa penangkalnya dan hanya mendapat sakit perut biasa.

*krek.. (suara pintu toilet wanita terbuka)

Kedua gadis itu terkejut melihat yang masuk ke toilet wanita adalah Loke "hah? Loke kenapa kau disini? toilet laki-laki kan ada disebelah kanan"

"k-kau? Bagaimana bisa? kenapa obat sialan itu tidak bereaksi?" ucap Loke kaget karna obat yang dia berikan tidak berpengaruh.

"hey Loke kami datang" ucap Droy &amp; Jet sambil menutup rapat pintu kamar mandi wanita dan menyegelnya dengan besi.

"Lu, Lu-chan apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Levy ketakutan.

"Loke apa maksudmu? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"hmm.. baiklah setidaknya kalian terkunci bersama kami" jawab Loke tersenyum aneh dan mendekati Lucy. "waktu itu kami gagal mengintipi kalian di ruang ganti sekolah dengan kamera, namun karna si brengsek rambut pink itu menghajar kami! Kami jadi gagal"

Loke mendekati Lucy dan memegang tangan Lucy dengan kuat.

"aa.. Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" bentak Lucy sambil berusaha melepas tangannya.

"kalian boleh ambil si rambut biru bando itu, terserah kalian mau apakan" ucap Loke kepada Droy &amp; Jet. "hehehe.. kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu Loke" mereka mendekati Levy.

"t-tidakkk.. Gajeell.."

"Levy!" Lucy menjadi sangat ketakutan ketika melihat teman satu-satunya itu sedang didekati oleh dua lelaki mesum itu. "ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini? bukankah kau pernah menolongku dulu?"

"tidak Lu-chan! bukan dia yang menolongmu, tapi Natsulah yang menolongmu dulu! Maafkan aku Lu-chan.. Natsu melarangku mengatakannya."

"a-apa? ja-jadi Natsu yang menolongku?" ucap Lucy syok terbata-bata.

"hahahahaha.. benar Lucy, aku tidak pernah menolongmu. Aku hanya merespon kata-kata terimakasihmu waktu itu, kau gadis yang mudah ditipu orang lain" sahut Loke sambil mendekati bibir Lucy dan mulai mengerayangi tubuhnya.

"t-tidak, tolong aku"

"Natsu!"

...

*Brakkkk!

*bugh *duack *bucckk!

Melihat Droy dan Jet sedang menggerayapi tubuh mungil Levy, tanpa berpikir panjang Gajeel naik darah dan langsung memukul dan menendang Droy &amp; Jet sekuat tenaga

"huaa! Gajeell..!" melihat sang hero-nya datang, Levy langsung memeluk Gajeel sambil menangis.

"kau..? bagaimana bisa kau masuk?!" Loke kaget melihat Natsu dan Gajeel yang bisa memasuki pintu yang sudah diganjal oleh besi yang kuat.

Ternyata kekuatan besi seperti itu tidak bisa mengalahkan tubuh atletis mereka berdua.

"hei mesum, kau tidak puas ya?" Natsu memandang Loke dengan sinis. Lucy tidak bisa bergerak karna masih dicengkram oleh Loke.

"hah? Puas? Kau bodoh ya? kau pikir dia milikmu? Aku ini jago bertarung tau! Aku tidak takut padamu!" sahut Loke.

*BUACKKKK...

Natsu memukul Loke sampai terjatuh dan menginjak tubuhnya dengan satu kakinya. "aku tidak tau harus aku apakan kau agar menderita. Berani sekali kau melakukan itu pada Luce" ucap Natsu dengan mata onyx-nya yang membesar.

"aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu sekarang" Meski berwajah santai, Natsu yang kalap dengan emosinya yang tinggi bisa saja menginjak kepala Loke dengan kakinya sampai tengkoraknya pecah. Tetapi Gajeel menahan Natsu dengan cepat "hei sudahlah, kau bisa masuk penjara gara-gara dia!"

"aku tidak peduli, lepaskan aku"

.

"Natsu, ku-kumohon hentikan! a-aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, ayo kita pulang" Lucy memeluk Natsu dari belakang sambil menangis di punggungnya.

Melihat Lucy yang seperti itu membuat Natsu mengurungkan niatnya. Natsu mulai tenang dan melepaskan Loke sambil berbalik arah memeluk Lucy. "Gommene, aku terlambat sadar" Natsu melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Lucy.

"ayo kita pulang, Luce"

Petugas restoranpun datang melihat keributan yang ada di toilet wanita. Levypun menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi tadi, kemudian petugas restoran segera menelpon polisi dan meminta maaf atas kejadian itu.

Natsu merangkul Lucy dan menghubungi salah satu supir pribadinya untuk segera datang.

**..beberapa saat setelah sebuah mobil datang..**

"kalian ikutlah kami, aku akan mengantar kalian" tawar Natsu pada Gajeel dan Levy.

Lucy tertidur didalam mobil dengan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Levy dengan tubuhnya yang ditutupi jaket Natsu yang tebal. Gajeel dan Natsu duduk bersebrangan dengan Levy dan Lucy.

"Gihi.. instingmu kuat juga mulut api! kalau kau tidak memberitahuku, mungkin Levy sudah habis oleh dua kambing bandot itu" ucap Gajeel sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya dan menyenggol tangan Natsu.

"iya Natsu, terimakasih banyak"

"maaf aku masih bodoh karna telat menyadarinya" respon Natsu.

.

.

sesampai di rumah Levy, Natsu memandangi rumah Levy yang tepat bersebelahan dengan Gajeel. "Jadi rumah kalian bersebelahan ya? kebetulan sekali"

"sebenarnya tadinya tidak, Gajeel tadinya tinggal di luar negri, namun sekarang dia pindah ke sebelah rumahku yang kebetulan kosong" Jelas Levy.

"begitu ya, baiklah Levy aku akan duduk di sebelah Lucy sekarang, kau boleh turun" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum.

"arigatou Natsu.. tolong jaga Lu-chan, aku percaya kau yang terbaik untuknya"

Natsu hanya melontarkan senyuman terimakasih padanya.

"hei.. mulut api" ucap Gajeel sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Natsu.

Natsu pun merespon dan memukul punggung tangan Gajeel dengan punggung tangannya. "Gihi.." gumam Gajeel dengan cengiran khasnya, begitupun Natsu yang juga menunjukan seringaiannya.

Mobil hitam itupun pergi meninggalkan rumah Levy dan Gajeel dan menuju pulang. Selama di perjalanan Natsu merangkul Lucy yang masih tertidur sambil memandangnya iba.

_Sesampai di rumah_

Natsu tidak membangunkan Lucy tetapi menggendongnya keluar dari mobil dengan bridal style.

"okaeri Natsu-sama" ucap pelayan Natsu.

"tadaima, tolong siapkan baju ganti, kompres dan vitamin untuk Luce" sahut Natsu dan langsung ke atas dan membawa Lucy ke kamarnya.

.

"ng.. Natsu?" gumam Lucy.

"kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Natsu tersenyum tulus.

"emh.. iya aku tidak apa" Jawab Lucy sambil mengucek matanya.

"hahh.. kau ini membuat orang khawatir saja, kalau kau sampai disentuh olehnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada ayahmu"

"Natsu" Lucy memanggil Natsu dengan suara kecil.

"hn? Ada apa?"

Lucy menundukkan kepalanya "Gommene, aku tidak tau kalau kau yang selalu menolongku"

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu menghindari ucapan fakta Lucy.

"Natsu.. Arigatou" Lucy mendekati kepala Natsu dan kemudian mencium bibir Natsu secara tiba-tiba sebagai ungkapan rasa terimakasihnya.

"Lu-Luce?" Natsu sempat terkejut dan kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis pemalu ini, namun ia membalas memeluk Lucy dan menciumnya balik.

**..keesokan harinya..**

Fajar datang menghujani rumah besar itu, kedua insan itu masih tidur terlelap di kasur mereka masing-masing. Handphone Lucy yang berada di atas meja kecil disamping kasurnya tiba-tiba begetar.

Merasakan itu Lucy bangun dan menggapai ponselnya "enghh.. ya, halo?"

"apa ini nona Lucy Heartfillia anak dari tuan Jude Heartfillia?" tanya si penelpon.

"ya benar, ada yang bisa kubantu?" sahut Lucy.

"begini.. saya punya berita buruk"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**My Tears**

"saya punya berita buruk tentang tuan Jude Heartfillia"

"ada apa? apa bisnis ayah tambah memburuk?"

"tidak nona, sebenarnya.. tuan Jude telah.. begini.."

"ada apa? katakan saja"

"saya turut berduka nona, ayah anda sakit parah dan, telah meninggal dunia"

Dunia terasa berputar cepat setelah mengetahui kabar yang diterimanya "a-a-apa? ja-jangan bercanda"

"saya minta maaf, tuan sangat pucat akhir-akhir ini, tapi beliau tetap bekerja keras untuk menaikkan bisnisnya yang sedang menurun. Namun karna beliau sudah terlalu lemah, beliau pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit, tadinya kami ingin menghubungi nona untuk segera datang. Tapi dokter mengatakan bahwa beliau sudah tidak bernafas lagi dan akhirnya ia meninggal dunia saat menuju rumah sakit Magnolia, saya harap nona segera datang"

Selang percakapannya dengan si penelpon, Natsu terbangun dan menenggok ke arah Lucy "engghh.. Luce ada apa? apa Levy menelponmu lagi?"

Matanya merasakan gelap, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping mendengar kabar terburuk yang pernah ia dengar selama hidupnya. Lucy tidak bisa bergerak, berbicara, ataupun merespon si penelpon.

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis? Kemarikan ponselmu" Natsu merebut ponsel Lucy.

"hei siapa ini? kenapa Luce sampai menangis?" tanya Natsu pada si penelpon.

Natsu tidak kalah syok mendengar info yang diberikan oleh si penelpon. Sesudah ia paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada Lucy dan dimana Jude berada sekarang, ia menutup telponnya.

Melihat Lucy yang seperti itu, Natsu memeluk Lucy yang sedang menangis sambil bergetar hebat dengan erat "Luce, tenanglah lebih baik kita bergegas"

.

_Di rumah sakit_

Lucy hanya menatap kosong ayahnya yang sudah terbaring kaku dan pucat di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk meluapkan kesedihannya. Betapa ibanya Natsu dan Igneel melihat Lucy yang tidak berdaya seperti itu. Matanya benar-benar sembab dan tidak ada sinar sama sekali seperti dia yang biasanya.

_esoknya di pemakaman_

Acara pemakaman Jude dilakukan di pemakan elite Heartfillia. Semua teman &amp; rekan bisnis Jude, Igneel , Levy &amp; Gajeel, Erza, Gray dan para pelayan Jude dan Igneel pun datang ke pemakaman. Semua orang menatap pemakaman Jude dengan wajah sedih dan berduka.

Lucy hanya tertunduk berduka pasrah melihat ayahnya sudah berada di bawah tumpukkan tanah dan batu nisan yang bertuliskan namanya.

"Lu-chan, aku turut berduka" ucap Levy sambil memeluk Lucy.

"Lucy, aku tidak menyangka akan begini, aku turut berduka atas kepergian ayahmu" ucap Igneel pada Lucy.

Lucy menaikan kepalanya dan berusaha sopan pada Igneel dan memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum "arigatou, paman"

Saat Lucy sedang bersedih tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang berlari ke arah pemakaman. Orang itu menghampiri Lucy sambil berteriak.

"Lucy" teriak orang berambut kuning spike yang datang ke pemakaman Jude. "aku sudah mendengar kabar ayahmu"

Lucy memandang orang itu dengan mata membesar "Kau?"

"Lucy kau tidak apa? maaf aku terlambat"

.

.

.

Lucy menatap orang yang sangat ia kenali itu. Orang yang selalu ada untuknya ketika ia masih tinggal di rumah lamanya dulu, orang yang ia anggap kakak dan orang yang tulus menyanginya.

Akhirnya Lucy yang daritadi hanya diam dan menahan emosinya, akhirnya menuangkan segala kesedihannya pada pemuda yang menghampirinya itu "Sting, aku sendirian sekarang! kenapa ayah tega meninggalkan aku setelah ibu?" Lucy memeluk Sting sambil menangis hebat.

Semua orang menatap mereka berdua dan merasa heran juga pensaran pada orang yang dipeluk oleh Lucy.

"tidak apa, dia bukan orang seperti itu, paman hanya lelah dan sudah saatnya dia beristirahat. akupun kaget mendengar kabar itu. Kebetulan aku sedang berada di magnolia dan memang ingin mengunjungimu namun inilah yang terjadi dan kau harus mengikhlaskannya Lucy" ucap Sting membalas pelukan Lucy dan membelai rambutnya.

**NATSU P.O.V**

Semua orang memandang orang itu ketika ia menyebutkan nama Luce. Melihat mereka sedekat itu, Aku berpikir kalau dia adalah teman dekat Luce dari kota tempat tinggal Lucy dulu.

Aku sempat kaget ketika Lucy memeluknya. Cemburu? Yang benar saja! tentu saja aku cemburu dan sangat ingin memisahkan pelukan mereka berdua dengan kasar. Namun aku menahan perasaan itu, karna aku melihat Luce yang sedang berduka atas kepergian ayahnya.

"siapa kau?" tanyaku pada si lelaki blonde itu.

"Aku Sting teman dekat Lucy dari kota sebelah, apa kau Natsu? aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari ayah Lucy dan oh ya bisa kita bicara?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku hanya mengiyakan ajakkan si kuning ini tanpa tau apa tujuannya "Baiklah, Levy bisa kau antarkan Luce ke mobilku?"

Levy mengangguk mengerti "Baik, aku mengerti.. Ikuyo Lu-chan"

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Sesaat kemudian mereka berbicara di taman dekat pemakaman dan keduanya bersender di dekat pohon dan saling bertatapan "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Natsu menatapnya datar.

"aku berterimakasih padamu sudah menjaga Lucy selama ini, tapi ada sesuatu yang akan aku katakan padamu"

"hn? apa itu?"

Sting memasukkan tangan ke saku celannya dan menatap Natsu serius "sesuai permintaan paman Jude, aku harus membawa Lucy kembali ke kotannya dulu dan tinggal bersamaku"

"kembali? Tinggal bersamamu?" meski santai, siapapun tau kalau ia pasti terkejut mendengar itu.

"iya, dia memang memiliki perjanjian dengan keluargamu. Tapi karna paman sudah pergi, aku akan membawa Lucy pulang ke rumahku secepatnya"

Natsu melepas pandangnya pada Sting dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya "Kapan paman mengatakannya padamu?"

"sekitar beberapa minggu lalu. Kebetulan aku menghubunginya untuk menanyakan kabar Lucy dan dia mengajakku bertemu dan menceritakan semuanya dan tentu saja aku kaget dia mengatakan bahwa ia menyerahkan Lucy pada orang lain"

**..Sting Flashback..**

"Sting, kau tau bisnis ku sekarang kan? Aku mengirim Lucy kerumah temanku dengan tujuan menitipkan Lucy agar bisa hidup layak disana" ucap Jude menjelaskan.

"aku mengerti paman, jika ada yang bisa aku bantu, tolong andalkan aku"

"Sebenarnya memang ada, aku tau kau mencintai anakku seperti halnya aku" ucap Jude yang membuat Sting sedikit tersipu. "karna itu, ketika anakku pulang dari rumah kawanku setelah beberapa bulan. Aku ingin kau yang membahagiakannya, karna kaulah yang satu-satunya tulus mencintai anakku"

"pa-paman, kau serius? Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya"

**..End of flashback..**

"begitulah" ucap Sting mengakhiri ceritanya.

Natsu menaikan kepalanya dan menunjukan seringaiannya "hee.. begitu, aku pikir paman mengatakannya baru-baru ini"

Mendengar direndahkan seperti itu oleh Natsu, Sting agak kesal dan tidak terima "hei, kenapa kau tertawa? Kau pikir aku mengarangnya?"

"aku tidak mengatakan kau berbohong, hanya saja kau harus tau ini.."

**..Natsu Flashback..**

Igneel sedang berada di ruang kerjanya lalu tiba-tiba suara ponsel Igneel berbunyi. "Jude? Halo! apa kabarmu? Kebetulan sekali aku baru saja akan menghubungimu dan mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Igneel mengangkat telpon dari Jude dengan penuh semangat.

"aku baik-baik saja Igneel, aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabar anakku Lucy. Apa dia membuat masalah?"

"hoho.. tenang saja, dia anak yang sangat hebat dan sopan, baik itu padaku maupun Natsu ataupun pada seluruh pelayanku"

"syukurlah, lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Jude.

"begini, Natsu mengatakan padaku bahwa ia ingin sekali melamar anakmu setelah kontrak kita selesai, aku sudah pasti setuju karna akupun menyukai Lucy dan menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri, apa kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Igneel.

"apa kau serius? Bukankah ia hanya ingin mengontrak anakku?"

"tadinya kupikir begitu, namun sepertinya Natsu sudah menyukai anakmu sejak lama dan pada saat ia memintaku untuk mengizinkannya melamar Lucy, aku melihat matanya benar-benar serius. Padahal dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Kau sendiri taukan, aku saja sampai kewalahan mengurus sikap keanak-anakannya dari dulu. Tapi sekarang dia jauh terlihat lebih dewasa sejak Lucy datang"

Natsu tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang kerja ayahnya. "ayah, apa itu paman Heartfillia? pinjamkan aku ponselmu sebentar, aku yang akan bicara"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Igneel hanya memberikan ponselnya begitu saja "hm? Ini".

"paman, aku Natsu.. bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Natsu sopan pada Jude.

"terimakasih aku dalam kondisi baik dan ehem.. apa benar yang dikatakan oleh ayahmu Natsu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin melamar anakku?" tanya Jude serius.

Natsu menarik nafasnya agar suaranya terdengar lebih serius "paman, aku tidak pernah seserius ini, aku memang sudah menunggunya untuk waktu yang sangat lama dan pada akhirnya takdir mempertemukan aku dengannya lagi"

"apa maksudmu menunggu? Sepertinya kau sudah mengenal anakku, dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Jude penasaran.

"paman kau ingat? bocah laki-laki ingusan yang memakai topi yang bersusah payah menggendong Lucy kecil yang sedang pingsan di punggungnya untuk pulang?"

Jude berpikir sebentar dan mencoba mengingat "memakai topi? Bocah? Hmm.."

"ah? jadi itu?"

Natsu tersenyum puas mendengar Jude masih mengingatnya "iya itu adalah aku, aku yang bermain dengan Lucy ketika kami kecil di kota tempat tinggal Lucy dulu namun aku belum menyebutkan namaku padanya, aku selalu kabur dari rumah kakek karna aku tidak mau dikekang dan diajari menjadi penerus, namun aku bertemu Lucy yang sedang menangis di pemakaman ibunya itulah pertama kali aku mengenal Lucy dan aku mencintainya sejak aku kecil"

"tidak bisa kupercaya bahwa anak itu adalah kau. Itu juga karna dulu aku tidak melihat warna rambutmu ketika kau memakai topi yang melebihi besar kepala kecilmu itu.

"hahaha, senang paman mengingatnya dengan baik"

"tidak mungkin aku lupa dengan apa yang dilakukan bocah itu pada anakku dulu. Dan ehem.. Jadi begitu, baik aku paham. Tapi sebelum itu, apa kau serius akan melamar anakku?"

"paman, aku benar-benar serius, aku ingin memiliki anakmu sepenuhnya" ucap Natsu dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh.

"baik, aku mengerti. Tapi apa kau akan menikahinya semuda ini?" tanya Jude memastikan.

"tentu saja tidak paman, akupun akan mengatakan pada Lucy setelah kontrak kami selesai. Aku hanya ingin mengejutkannya dan tentu saja aku akan menikahinya setelah lulus dari sekolah, lagipula aku belum kuat dan besar kan? hahaha" ucap Natsu sambil tertawa.

"hei.. apa maksudmu anak nakal? dasar kau ini tidak berubah dari kecil! tapi, aku senang atas kesungguhanmu dan telah menjaga Lucy dengan baik. Tapi semua itu adalah keputusan Lucy mau menerimamu atau tidak, kau harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian, kalau begitu kuserahkan Lucy padamu sekarang"

"Terimakasih tuan dan paman heartfillia, aku akan menjaga nona Lucy Heartfillia dengan baik"

**..end of flashback..**

...

Seolah tidak percaya Sting hanya bisa diam dan masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Natsu telah menikungnya.

Melihat Sting tidak meresponnya Natsu mendekati Sting yang masih menunduk tak bersuara "dengan begini kau tidak bisa membawa Luce seenaknya. Aku mengenal Luce jauh sebelum kau bahkan ketika kami kecil, dan paman juga sudah mempercayakan Luce padaku. Jadi jika kau mengerti, aku akan pergi sekarang "

Natsu kembali ke mobilnya dan melihat Lucy yang sedang ditemani oleh Levy. Ia agak terkejut ketika Sting datang menyusulnya dengan wajah berbeda saat ia berbicara tadi.

Sting datang dengan wajah yang lebih segar namun berduka dan mendekati Lucy yang masih duduk pasrah lalu menyeka air matanya "hei nona manis, kalau kau menangis terus seperti ini kecantikanmu bisa luntur"

Lucy hanya merespon ucapannya yang bertujuan untuk menghibur itu dengan senyum. Melihatnya tersenyum, Sting mengelus kepala si gadis pirang itu layaknya seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri "itu baru Lucy yang kukenal, jaga dirimu baik-baik! Jika kau membutuhkan aku, aku masih tinggal di kota Magnolia selama beberapa bulan, ini alamatku dan nomerku. Jadi kau bisa mengunjungiku kapanpun ne?"

"arigatou Sting, maaf aku akan menghubungimu setelah aku tenang"

"tidak apa, kau pulanglah dan jaga kesehatanmu" Sting memeluk Lucy dengan erat.

"oy oy! sudahlah kuning, berikan dia padaku!" ucap Natsu melepas pelukan Lucy dari Sting.

Agak jengkel dipanggil kuning oleh Natsu, Sting pun tidak mau kalah "aku masih belum kalah darimu, jadi jangan berpikir kau sudah menang sekarang kepala pink!" ucap Sting.

"hah?!kau tidak akan pernah sebanding denganku, ssh.. shh.. sana pergi!"

**Bisa langsung next chap ****\- sangkyu**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Is That You**

Semua orang yang datang ke pemakaman sudah pulang, begitu juga dengan Sting.

Suasana sedih dan berduka masih sangat terasa di dalam mobil ketika mobil yang berisi seorang supir yang membawa Natsu dan Lucy sama sekali belum berbicara satu sama lain. Bukan karna Lucy merasa tidak nyaman melimpahkan emosinya pada Natsu, dia hanya merasa tidak enak dan merasa belum siap jika menangis dengan terbukanya di depan Natsu sendiri. Tentu Natsu mewajari hal itu, meski ia masih kesal mengingat sikap Lucy yang lebih terbuka dengan Sting daripada dia.

Lucy yang masih berduka hanya memandang kosong kedepan, sinar matanya seolah meredup dan lemas.

Sesampai dirumah, Natsu menuntun Lucy untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya di tempat tidurnya.

Natsu hanya bisa menunggu waktu sampai Lucy mulai tenang.

**_..malam harinya.._**

"Luce, kau belum makan apapun dari pagi. Ayo kita makan" ajak Natsu.

"tidak, aku tidak lapar, gommene Natsu kau makan dulu sendiri ya" sahutnya halus dan memperlihatkan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Luce, aku tidak akan makan jika kau seperti ini bangunlah dulu" ucap Natsu. Lucy pun bangun sambil menatap Natsu dengan mata kosong.

"hii! kau seram sekali, tatapanmu seperti nenek sihir yang akan memakanku!" ledeknya yang bermaksud untuk menghibur. Namun tidak ada respon dari Lucy dan matanya malah berair.

"he-hei, Luce?"

Merasa dirinya mulai nyaman akhirnya ia mau melimpahkan emosinya pada si pemuda musim semi. "Natsu, aku tidak percaya ayahku meninggalkanku, aku benar-benar sendiri sekarang" ungkap Lucy sambil menunduk penuh duka.

Natsu melihatnya sangat iba dan mencoba untuk membuat Lucy tenang dengan mengelus kepalanya. "apa kau percaya? Ayahmu pasti sudah tenang sekarang. Dan jika kau seperti ini, paman pasti akan sangat sedih melihatmu, kau tau saat ibumu meninggal kau juga berkata hal yang sama bahwa kau akan sendirian sementara kau masih memiliki ayah dulu" ucap Natsu.

Kaget mendengar pernyataan itu, Lucy mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Natsu heran "kau? ba-bagaimana kau tau?"

"haha.. Luce aku adalah.."

_*tok *tok *tok_

"um? Siapa itu? Masuklah" ucap Natsu.

Ternyata yang mengetuk adalah lelaki paruh baya yang menjadi sahabat Jude ketika ia masih hidup "maaf mengganggu kalian, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" ucap Igneel tersenyum sambil memberikan sepotong amplop pada Lucy.

Lucy hanya menerima amplop itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Igneel yang akan beranjak keluar dari kamar Natsu.

Lucy membuka amplop itu dan membaca isi suratnya, ia melebarkan matanya kaget saat melihat surat itu ditulis oleh orang yang dikasihinya dan baru saja pergi.

**..isi surat..**

_Dear Lucy,_

_Lucy anakku, jika kau membaca surat terakhirku ini sekarang, itu berarti ayah sudah tidak ada. Ayah hanya ingin minta maaf karna tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik selama aku hidup. Lucy sebenarnya ayah memiliki penyakit mematikan yang sudah ayah tahan selama 2 tahun ini. Maafkan aku karna tidak memberitahumu dan membuatmu kecewa. Aku minta maaf karna ayah tidak bisa membawamu pulang bersamaku. Ayah harap kau bisa hidup bahagia tanpa ayah._

_Ah ya ada hal penting yang sangat ingin keberitahu padamu. Kau ingat laki-laki kecil dengan topi merah itu yang menolongmu dulu? Aku selalu ingat saat melihat bagaimana sikapmu saat menceritakan anak itu pada pelayanku dengan wajah ceriamu. Dan.. aku senang akhirnya kau bisa bertemu dengannya, laki-laki itu sudah ada didekatmu sekarang. Tadinya ayah berpikir akan mempercayakanmu pada Sting. Tapi bocah itu meminta izin pada ayah untuk merestui permintaannya. Ayah mendengar kesungguhannya untuk menjagamu. Ayahpun hampir tidak mengenalinya dia benar-benar berubah menjadi laki-laki dewasa dan jauh lebih tampan dari wajah kecilnya dulu. Namun sikap lucunya masihlah seperti ia kecil dulu._

_Ayah yakin dia yang terbaik untukmu, ayah juga tau kalau kau menyukai anak laki-laki topi merah itu. Tapi anakku, itu semua adalah keputusanmu untuk menerimanya atau tidak. Ayah hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu._

_Lucy, terimakasih. Sikap baikmu selalu seperti ibumu Layla, kau selalu menolong orang lain termasuk ayahmu yang sudah menyakitimu. Ayah harap kau dapat hidup bahagia dan tetap menjaga senyum ceriamu seperti Layla._

_Tolong katakan pada Natsu agar selalu menjagamu. Karna dialah laki-laki bertopi itu yang kau tunggu dan kau cintai._

_Aku bangga padamu, Lucy._

_Salam, ayah._

.

.

Kedua tangan lentik itu menggenggam erat sehelai kertas berwarna putih polos itu dengan tulisan berwarna merah, bercak-bercak air menghiasi beberapa tulisan yang menandakan bahwa sang pembaca sedang menangis.

Ya, itu adalah surat haru yang ditulis Jude untuk Lucy. Surat pertama dan terakhir yang ia berikan pada anak satu-satunya itu.

"ayah"

Lucy memang masih ingin menangis lebih membaca surat terakhir Jude, tetapi mengingat ayahnya menuliskan sesuatu tentang Natsu, entah mengapa hatinya berdegub kencang ketika mengetahui siapa itu Natsu .

Lucy menghadap ke arah belakang dan melihat Natsu yang sudah berdiri tersenyum "Na-natsu k-kau adalah?"

"kau?" ucap Lucy sambil menangis dan memandang Natsu.

Natsu menyeringai lembut memajukan satu tangannya "lama tidak berjumpa, kita bertemu lagi.. Luce"

**flashback**

"okka-san"

Suatu hari di sebuah pemakaman. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil pirang sedang menangis berduka sendirian di depan makam ibunya yang baru saja meninggal dunia dan dimakamkan tadi pagi. Ya, dia adalah Lucy ketika ia masih kecil.

Namun, terdengar suara anak bocah berlari dan menabraknya tidak sengaja. "i-itai! Ma-maaf ya" bocah itu membantu si gadis kecil untuk bangun.

Melihat si gadis menangis, si bocah lelaki itu terlihat panik "hei kau kenapa?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Dengan wajah polos lucu sambil masih menangis ia merespon bocah yang memakai topi yang tak dikenalnya itu "ibuku meninggal, aku sendirian sekarang" jawabnya sambil meremas rok kecilnya.

Bocah itu mendekatinya dan mengusap kepala Lucy. "sudah tidak apa-apa, aku juga kehilangan ibuku sama sepertimu. Tapi apa kau juga tidak punya ayah? Kau bilang kau sendirian"

"aku punya, tapi ayahku selalu bekerja"

"hee.. kau tidak boleh begitu, itu berarti kau tidak sendirian. Ayahku juga selalu bekerja makanya aku dititipkan dari rumah kakekku disini, tapi dia galak karna itu aku kabur dari rumahnya dan mencari tempat main"

Lucy kecil mengusap air matanya dan memasang wajah penasaran "eh, benarkah? kau kabur? apa mereka tidak mencarimu?"

"hahaha.. tentu saja mereka mencariku, aku hanya bosan dengan buku-buku segunung yang harus aku baca dan kupelajari. Jadi aku lari dan tiba-tiba menabrakmu disini"

"oh.. jadi begitu, lalu kau mau kemana?" tanyanya polos.

"ada tempat yang selalu aku datangi"

Ketika mereka sedang asik berbicara, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa langit sedang gelap dan petir menyambar.

**_TARRR!_**

Gadis kecil itu menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan mungilnya sambil menunduk ketakutan.

"wah! kau takut petir ya? sepertinya akan hujan deras, dimana rumahmu? Sebaiknya kita berteduh dulu" ucap bocah itu dan menarik tangan Lucy ke sebuah pohon besar.

Hujan turun dengan cepat dan sedikit membasahi tubuh kecil mereka berdua. Akhirnya mau tidak mau mereka berteduh sementara di pohon besar yang ada di dekat pemakaman.

"setidaknya kita tidak kebasahan parah disini, kau pasti kedinginan kan? ini pakai jaketku" ucapnya memberikan jaket merah itu pada Lucy.

"ah, Arigatou"

_Beberapa saat kemudian_

"Hachii!"

Si anak laki-laki itu ternyata juga sedang kedinginan "eh? Kau mengigil? Haha kau juga kedinginan kan? ini kita pakai jaketmu bersama ya" Lucy mendekati anak itu lalu menyelimuti jaketnya ke tubuh kecil mereka berdua.

Anak itu tersipu malu melihat wajah dan sikap Lucy yang sangat perhatian dan menggemaskan. "eh? Aku tidak apa! aku ini laki-laki. Kau pakailah sendiri, kau bisa sakit nanti" si bocah berusaha memberikan jaketnya.

"laki-laki juga bisa sakit kan? Lagipula aku sudah hangat kok" jawabnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak si bocah itu. Semburat merah keluar dari kedua pipi si anak lelaki itu.

"ka-kau? A-apa yang kau... eh?" anak itu menyadari kalau ternyata si gadis pirang itu sedang tidak sadarkan diri ketika menyender dipundaknya.

"hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia meletakkan tangannya di dahi si pirang " Ah?! oh tidak badanmu panas! bagaimana ini? aku harus mencari pertolongan" ia berusaha menggendong dan menutupi tubuh si gadis kecil dengan jaketnya lalu berlari di tengah derasnya hujan.

Ya, anak laki-laki itu adalah Natsu.

Natsu berlari membawa Lucy tanpa tau mau kemana, ia hanya berpikir mencari orang yang dapat menolong Lucy yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga ke sekeliling perumahan, namun tidak ada yang membukakan pintu.

Tiba-tiba Natsu melihat seorang wanita memakai baju pelayan di depan rumah besar dan langsung berlari menghampirinya. "bibi kumohon tolong anak ini"

Pelayan itu kaget dan berbalik melihat anak yang memanggilnya "hm? Wah! nona Lucy? Apa yang terjadi?" ucap pelayan itu kaget ketika ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki membawa seorang gadis kecil yang adalah majikannya.

"badannya panas dan dia pingsan, kumohon cepat tolong dia!"

Perempuan yang berumur sekitar empat puluh tahun ke atas itu langsung membawa Lucy masuk ke dalam rumah yang ternyata itu adalah rumah Lucy.

Pelayan pun langsung merawat Lucy di kamarnya dan memberitahu pada sang pemilik rumah itu yang adalah ayah Lucy. Mendengar itu, Jude langsung berlari kekamar Lucy.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir ketika melihat Lucy kecilnya terbaring lemah di tempat tidur "apa yang terjadi padanya?!"

"dia tidak apa-apa tuan, dia hanya demam dan lemas karna belum makan dari pagi, mungkin karna masih sedih memikirkan nyonya yang baru meninggal" ucap pelayan yang merawat Lucy.

Ia memandang Lucy dengan iba dan merasa sangat bersalah. "bahkan aku tidak memikirkan kondisi anakku ketika layla baru meninggal, maaf aku hanya terlalu memikirkan pekerjaan saja" ucapnya sambil mengelus dahi anak tunggalnya itu.

"lalu, siapa kau nak?" tanya Jude melihat ke arah Natsu kecil yang ada di sebelah pelayannya.

"ah tuan, dialah yang membawa nona Lucy yang pingsan kemari" sahut si pelayan menjelaskan. "begitu? Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak, siapa namamu? Dan dimana rumahmu?" tanya Jude.

"maaf paman aku tidak bisa menyebut namaku, jika kusebut pasti anda akan tau siapa aku. Sebagai gantinya paman panggil saja aku bocah bertopi hihi"

Jude tersenyum pasrah melihat tingkah laku seorang anak kecil yang bersikap layaknya orang dewasa "hem.. baiklah kalau begitu. Lalu, apa orang tuamu tidak mencarimu? Kau mau pelayanku mengantarmu pulang?"

"tidak paman, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula hujan sudah berhenti"

"hm? Kau cukup dewasa untuk anak seumuranmu, apa benar tidak apa?"

"tidak apa paman, oh ya paman aku boleh bermain kesini lagi? Aku masih ingin bermain dengan putrimu, jika aku besar aku akan menikahinya hahaha"

Jude agak terkejut mendengar seorang anak kecil di depannya berniat untuk melamar anaknya ketika dewasa nanti. Tapi dia menganggap itu hal wajar dan membiarkannya karna ia berpikir itu hanyalah perkataan seorang anak kecil saja. "hahaha tidak semudah itu kau bisa menikahi putriku ini. Tapi jika kau mau bermain dengan putriku tentu saja kau boleh kesini, baiklah jika kau mau pulang kau hati-hatilah dijalan" Jude tersenyum. Natsu akhirnya berpamitan dan berlari keluar pintu.

**..keesokannya..**

*ting * tong

Sang pelayan membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan seorang anak laki-laki kecil untuk masuk ke rumah. Si pelayan tau siapa yang dicari oleh anak itu dan langsung mengantarkan anak itu ke kamar sang nona kecil pirang yang sedang menulis diary kecilnya di dalam kamar.

"ohayou.. hei, kau sedang apa?" katanya menyapa Lucy yang sedang serius menulis. Tentu Lucy terkejut melihat anak laki-laki yang bersamanya kemarin ternyata datang ke rumahnya lagi

"ahh? kau yang kemarin? A-aku sedang latihan menulis saja dan um.. terimakasih ya telah menolongku kemarin" ucapnya malu-malu.

"tidak masalah, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah sehat? Aku mau mengajakmu main, kau mau main bola voli? Aku suka sekali main itu"

"vo-voli?"

Natsu mengangguk bersemangat.

Lucy menghampirinya dan menunduk sopan "maaf aku tidak bisa bermain itu, terakhir aku main itu aku malah pingsan terbentur bola"

"hoo.. begitu, baiklah kalau begitu di sekitar sini ada taman bunga yang tersembunyi! kau mau kesana?"

Mendengar soal bunga, si gadis kecil itu langsung bersemangat dan menarik tangan Natsu untuk segera pergi ke tempat yang ia bicarakan tadi.

**_..Sesampai di taman.._**

Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Lucy memandang pemandangan sekitar dengan takjub "woahh! aku tidak tau ada taman bunga disini"

"cantik kan? Sama sepertimu hihi" sahut Natsu tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil.

Mendengar itu, muncul rona merah di sekitar pipi si kecil pirang itu.

"ayo kita duduk disana!" Natsu mengandeng tangan Lucy.

"kau tau aku tidak punya teman disini karna memang aku tidak mengenal mereka. Dan aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu" ucap Natsu menatap Lucy yang ada di sampingnya.

"eh? aku juga senang sekali bertemu denganmu, sebenarnya kau adalah teman pertamaku disini. aku tidak pernah keluar dari halaman rumah untuk bermain dengan anak lainnya"

Natsu memandang Lucy bingung "heh? Kenapa?"

"aku takut tidak cocok untuk bermain dengan mereka, aku ini sangat payah dalam hal apapun"

"hm begitu, kalau begitu kau pasti kesepian. Tapi kusarankan padamu ketika aku pulang ke kotaku nanti. Kau harus mencari seorang teman disini, janji?"

"i-itu, a-aku akan berusaha"

Natsu tersenyum bangga "jika kita besar nanti, aku ingin sekali menemuimu dan membahagiakanmu hihihi"

Lucy kecil yang mendengar perkataan Natsu membuat pipi kecilnya menjadi merah padam untuk kedua kalinya dan hanya mengangguk malu-malu.

"Oh iya, boleh aku tanya? kenapa lehermu terluka? Dan kenapa kau selalu memakai topi?"

"aku memakainya agar kakekku dan pelayannya tidak bisa menemukan aku dengan mudah, jika aku melepas topiku, aku akan dikenali orang dengan mudah karna warna rambutku yang mencolok. Tapi tetap saja kakek masih mencariku. Dan dileherku ini hanya luka biasa"

Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti maksud ucapan si anak laki-laki di sampingnya itu.

"ah ya, aku tidak terlalu ingat namamu kemarin, siapa namamu?"

"aku Lucy heartifillia, kau?"

Natsu terdiam sejenak ketika Lucy menanyakan namanya balik. 'hm, mungkin tidak apa jika aku beritahu namaku padanya. Lagipula ia temanku' batin Natsu.

"oh namaku.."

"HEI DIA DISANA!"

Belum sempat Natsu menyebutkan nama tiba-tiba datang sekumpulan orang melihat mereka dan cepat menghampiri Natsu. "anak nakal!, berani sekali kau kabur" teriak seorang kakek dengan diiringi beberapa orang dibelakangnya yang mengenakan baju hitam dan kacamata hitam yang adalah bodyguard yang berjumlah sekitar 7 orang.

Natsu terkejut ketika ia ditemukan oleh kakeknya, apalagi dirinya sedang bersama dengan Lucy."Ka-kakek!"

"si-siapa orang-orang itu?" tanya Lucy sembunyi dibelakang Natsu.

"kemari kau! Dasar nakal, sulit sekali mencarimu kemana-mana" kakek itupun menarik tangan Natsu. Natsu melawan ketika tangannya di cengkram dengan kuat. "tidak mauu.. lepaskan aku!"

"kalian cepat bawa anak ini!" ucap Kakek itu pada bodyguardnya dan menyeret Natsu dengan paksa.

"Tidak, jangan bawa aku! Lucyyy.." teriak Natsu kecil yang dibawa oleh bodyguard kakeknya. Mereka membawa Natsu pergi dan meninggalkan Lucy kecil sendirian.

**end of flashback**

Ruangan itu nampak dengan suasana tegang namun berkesan hangat. Pemuda yang dirindukannya, pemuda yang hanya ada di dalam mimpinya dan pemuda yang ditunggunya sekarang ada di depan mata. Apa ini hadiah dari Tuhan untuknya?

"Na-natsu k-kau?"

Natsu memandang balik Lucy dengan tersenyum lebih dan mendekat menghampiri Lucy. Lucy hanya mematung ditempat masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diterimanya saat ini.

Melihat belum ada respon dari Lucy, Natsu meletakkan tangannya di kepala pirang itu untuk mencoba mencairkan suasana "hihi.. lihat Luce, aku tidak sependek dulu kan? Bahkan aku jauh lebih tinggi darimu sekarang"

"ba-baka! Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Lucy menepis tangan Natsu.

Natsu sama sekali tidak bisa menjawabnya dan hanya kata maaf yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lucy menaikkan kepalanya dan terlihatlah tetesan demi tetesan air mata yang ada di wajahnya yang menandakan ia mencoba menahan tangis.

"apa kau sangat merindukanku Luce? Sampai –sampai kau menahan untuk menangis seperti itu" ucap Natsu sambil menyeringai.

"a-aku t-tidak menangis!"

Natsu mengangkat wajah Lucy dengan kedua tangannya dengan lembut "lihat, wajahmu bahkan tidak berubah sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di pemakaman ibumu. Raut wajahmu ketika menangis masih sama seperti Luce kecil yang kulihat dulu"

"hem.. maaf membuatmu begini, aku rela kalau kau marah atau tidak mau bicara padaku. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus berhenti menangis"

Lucy mengusap wajahnya mencoba untuk menghapus air mata yang terus keluar secara tidak sengaja "apa, kau benar anak itu Natsu?"

Natsu hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah pasti jawaban iya. "dulu aku tidak sempat menyebutkan namaku, boleh kuulang dari awal?"

Natsu mengerahkan satu tangannya pada Lucy "yo, aku Natsu Dragneel, anak yang menyembunyikan rambutnya dengan topi untuk bersembunyi dari kakeknya dulu"

Melihat itu, Lucy menjadi semakin yakin kalau anak itu adalah Natsu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia langsung memeluk Natsu dengan kuat sampai-sampai Natsu terjatuh kebelakang.

Malangnya Natsu sedikit meronta kecil berkat rasa sakit yang diterima punggungnya ketika menerpa lantai yang disebabkan dorongan Lucy yang kuat. "yokata, yokata! Itu adalah kau, kau adalah anak itu?! aku bertemu lagi denganmu yang tadinya hanyalah sebuah kenangan untukku!" akhirnya Lucy membuyarkan tangisannya dan memeluk Natsu lebih dan lebih erat lagi sampai membuat Natsu sedikit meringis.

"a-aha ha ha.. iya aku tau, aku juga sama" Natsu memegang kedua lengan Lucy dan mengajaknya untuk bangun.

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Lucy serius. "Luce, aku.."

Entah ada angin apa, Natsu menjadi gugup ketika akan mengatakan sesuatu paling penting di hidupnya pada Lucy "Aku, sudah menunggumu selama 12 tahun dan ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan saat aku bertemu kembali denganmu sejak itu"

"go-gomene Natsu, aku sangat sedih mengingat ayahku sudah pergi, tetapi aku juga senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana" ucap Lucy mencoba mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali demi menghapus air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti

"tenang saja, kau memang sudah sepatutnya menangis, tapi kau juga harus tersenyum karna bertemu dengan aku yang sudah setampan ini kan! Hihi" sahut Natsu dengan mengelus kepala Lucy dan menghiburnya.

"haha dasar.. percaya dirimu itu besar sekali! oh iya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Natsu?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"hm?"

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya sekarang" jawab Natsu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"K-kau ini!"

Natsu mendekatkan kepalanya pada Lucy "kau tau Luce? bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku sangat lapar tau, ayolah..." katanya sambil memohon.

"apa! Kau belum makan? Natsu kau bisa sakit tau! Ayo cepat kita kebawah"

Mendengar itu Natsu membatin sambil tersenyum pasrah. 'haha.. dasar, dia pikir ini gara-gara siapa? Dia juga tidak sadar kalau dia sendiri belum makan apapun dari pagi'

"tunggu dulu! bagaimana kau bisa tau isi surat ini? bahkan kau sendiri belum membacanya kan?" Lucy menghentikan langkah mereka ketika akan keluar pintu.

Natsu mendengus pelan menahan perutnya yang sudah menangis minta diisi. "sebelum paman meninggal, aku pernah berbicara dengan ayahmu lewat seluler dan aku juga sudah menjelaskan padanya bahwa aku adalah bocah yang menemani putrinya dulu. Paman bertanya padaku apakah aku sudah memberitahumu atau belum, lalu kubilang saja padanya kalau paman saja yang memberitahumu secara langsung. Paman langsung menyetujuinya dan mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan mengirim sebuah surat padamu dan berjanji akan menyampaikannya dari surat itu, yang tidak kusangka itu adalah surat terakhir darinya" jawab Natsu panjang lebar demi menjelaskan semua situasi yang sebenarnya.

"jadi itu sebabnya kau tau"

"oke, ayo makan!" Natsu langsung menarik tangan Lucy menuju keluar pintu.

"ahh! tunggu Natsu" panggil Lucy lagi. Natsu membalikan badanya dan menatapnya sedikit jengkel "ayolah Luce.. ada apa lagi?"

Lucy tersenyum sembari mendekati Natsu.

Natsu sedikit terkejut menerima pemberian kecil yang membuat hatinya berdebar luar biasa itu. Lucy mencium pipi kanannya. "ini adalah salam pembuka dari pertemuan kita, anggap saja itu hadiah kecil dariku" ucap Lucy tertawa kecil.

Natsu menyeringai seram "hoo.. kau sudah berani ya sekarang? dan ini hukuman dariku.." Natsu membalas perbuatan Lucy dan langsung mencium Lucy tepat di bibirnya.

.

.

**..keesokan harinya..**

"Natsu-sama.. Natsu-sama.. mohon bangun Natsu-sama" ucap salah satu pelayan yang mebangunkan Natsu.

"hn! ada apa?" tanya Natsu membuka matanya kesal.

"Natsu-sama kakek anda sedang menunggu di bawah dan ingin bertemu dengan anda sekarang. Beliau juga sudah bersama dengan nona Lucy" sahut pelayan itu. Mendengar itu ia terlihat sangat terkejut dan segera bangun.

Natsu turun ke ruang keluarga dan bertemu dengan kakeknya, terlihat Lucy juga sedang duduk di sofa.

"HEI ANAK NAKAL! BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBAWA WANITA KE KAMARMU!" bentak Kakek bertubuh pendek itu sambil menunjuk ke cucunya yang sedang menatapnya jengkel.

"hei kakek tua, mau apa kau kesini? Dia istri kontrakku, bukannya kau yang menyuruh ayah untuk menyewa wanita?"

"Grrr.. JANGAN MENYEBUTNYA MENYEWA! APALAGI DI DEPAN GADIS INI! DASAR TIDAK SOPAN! Heh? Tunggu jadi ini istri kontrakmu?" ucap kakek itu sambil menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"hmm.. (kakek itu menatap Lucy tajam dan sinis) Ohh.. dia manis"

"..."

(gubrak!) Semua pelayan terjatuh kaget melihat perubahan ekspresi tiba-tiba si kakek itu. Kakek itu tersenyum sopan ke arah Lucy "ehem.. ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"aku Lucy Heartfillia, senang bertemu anda Tuan.." jawab Lucy tersenyum.

"oh Lucy, Namaku Makarov. Ah ya, kau bisa memanggil aku kakek" balas Makarov tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Lucy agak lama.

"hehh.. sudah! lepaskan tanganmu kakek! berapa lama kau mau menjabat tangannya?" Natsu menepis tangan Makarov dan memandangnya jengkel.

"Dasar anak nakal! kau tidak pernah sopan pada orang tua sepertiku!" balas Makarov kesal.

Lucy hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat mereka bertengkar. Sekarang dia tau bahwa sikap Natsu ternyata diturunkan dari kakeknya mengingat Igneel adalah orang yang sopan dan berbeda dari Natsu.

"hei kek, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang kemari? Tumben sekali"

"ehem, Natsu begini.. aku ingin menugaskanmu untuk pergi ke Amerika untuk membantu mengurus cabang kita yang sedang bermasalah disana selama 1 minggu saja" Makarov menatap serius Natsu.

Natsu balik memandang Makarov santai. "Tidak mau, suruh saja asisten ayah" sahut Natsu santai dengan wajah meledek. "AKU BELUM SELESAI!" bentak Makarov kesal.

"kalau aku bisa menyuruh asisten ku atau asisten ayahmu, kenapa juga aku harus repot menyuruh anak nakal sepertimu secara langsung?!" bentak Makarov.

"kau harus mendengarkanku kali ini Natsu. Cabang ini sangat penting untuk bisnis keluarga kita, mereka bilang ingin melihat langsung penerus satu-satunya keluarga Dragneel, dan jika kau tidak berpartisipasi maka mereka akan membatalkan kerjasama perusahaan kita dan kemungkinan kita akan kehilangan peluang besar untuk mendapatkan saham." Ucap Makarov lagi panjang lebar.

Lucy memandang Makarov khawatir lalu melihat kearah Natsu yang masih tidak merespon permohonan kakek kecilnya itu. "maaf aku memotong Tuan Maka, ah maksudku kakek"

"silahkan" sahut Makarov mempersilahkan.

"Um.. Natsu, kupikir kau harus mendengarkan kakekmu. Urusan ini pasti sangat penting banginya sampai ia datang menemuimu langsung dan memohon" ucap Lucy menasihati Natsu. Natsu berdecik kesal mendengar Lucy juga menyetujuinya.

Lucy menatap si pemuda dengan wajah imut dan memohon. 'Ugh! Sial kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu Luce? membuatku ingin memakanmu saja' batin Natsu.

"kumohon Natsu"

Natsu menyerah pada Lucy dan mendengus pasrah "haahh.. iya baik aku mengerti. Hei kakek, kapan aku kesana?" tanya Natsu pada kakeknya.

"oh syukurlah! Jadi kelemahanmu adalah gadis ini hah? Ha ha ha ha! besok pagi kau harus berangkat denganku, jadi persiapkan dirimu" tegas Makarov.

"ya ya ya.. baiklah aku mengerti, sekarang kau boleh pulang kakek tua" sahut Natsu meledek kemudian meninggalkan kakeknya yang sedang sibuk marah-marah sendiri. Lucy hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Natsu pada kakeknya sendiri.

"DASAR TIDAK SOPANN..! KEMARI KAU DASAR ANAK NAKAL..!"

.

.

_..malam harinya.._

Natsu dan Lucy naik ketempat tidur mereka masing-masing, Natsu melirik kearah Lucy seolah ingin bertanya.

Lucy tentu menyadari hal itu "kenapa kau melirikku? Ada apa Natsu?"

"Luce, apa tidak apa aku meninggalkanmu selama 1 minggu?" tanya Natsu.

"Um? kau tidak usah menghawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja. Nah selama disana kau harus jaga dirimu ya" jawab Lucy tersenyum.

"benarkah? Kau tidak takut aku terpikat dengan wanita lain?" ucap Natsu mencoba menguji Lucy.

"Takut? Hm.. Baiklah, jika itu terjadi aku tinggal pergi dari sini dan tinggal bersama Sting" sahut Lucy balik meledek dengan wajah serius. "Sting? Jangan membuatku kesal Luce, mendengar kau menyebut lelaki lain membuatku ingin menghajarnya jika dia bersamamu"

"huh! Aku kan hanya bercanda, habisnya kau dulu yang mulai"

"ugh!" Natsu merasa menyesal menyadari memang dialah yang memancing duluan.

"tapi, aku percaya padamu. Kau tau Natsu? jarang ada laki-laki yang tahan menunggu seorang wanita selama 12 tahun. Biasanya mereka sudah pasti memiliki pasangan, tapi kau berbeda dengan mereka. Kau menepati janjimu padaku dulu" ucap Lucy tersenyum manis.

Natsu sedikit merona mendengar perkataan itu. Perkataan yang mencairkan hati seorang lelaki sepertinya.

Natsu turun dari kasunya pelan-pelan dan mendekati kasur Lucy.

Lucy sangat terkejut dengan perbuatan Natsu yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Entah ada angin apa Natsu berhasrat mencium bibirnya penuh nafsu.

Natsu melepas kuncian mulutnya "Luce, aku tidak bisa menahan ini terlalu lama" ucap Natsu yang kemudian menciumi leher Lucy.

Tentu Lucy sempat meronta, tapi apa daya bahwa tubuh mungilnya itu tidak bisa mengalahkan tubuh atletis Natsu "tu-tung.. u-uuh.."

Natsu mulai meraba dada kanan Lucy yang masih tertutupi pakaiannya.

"Natsu apa yang kau.. mmpphh!" ucapan Lucy terpotong Natsu yang langsung menciumnya lagi dan memainkan lidahnya.

Natsu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Lucy dalam-dalam. "maaf, aku tidak tahan lagi Luce. Aku ingin sekali bisa menyentuhmu"

"Na-Natsu?"

Natsu membuka baju sekaligus menunjukan dada bidangnya lalu membuka baju atas Lucy dan memainkan dadanya yang masih tertutupi pakaian dalam seolah akal sehatnya sudah mulai menghilang.

"nn.. a-ahh..." desahan Lucy makin menjadi.

Lucy juga mulai sedikit tidak terkendali ketika Natsu semakin berhasrat mengrayapi tubuhnya. Natsu kembali menciumi leher Lucy lalu mencium bibirnya kembali. Natsu melakukannya sambil meniban badan Lucy dengan menggosokan dada telanjangnya ke dada besar Lucy yang sudah tidak terlapisi sehelai benang lagi. Apalagi ditambah kejantanannya yang tidak sengaja bergesekan dengan bagian kewanitaan Lucy yang sama-sama masih tertutupi celana.

.

Natsu seakan sudah tidak sadar diri saat menyentuh Lucy. Lucy yang sudah dikendalikan penuh oleh Natsu mencoba untuk mengendalikan nafsunya agar tidak melewati batas.

"Natsu, sudah" Lucy mendorong dada Natsu yang benar-benar sudah mabuk menyentuhnya. "kita bukan suami istri sah, kita tidak boleh melakukannya lebih jauh lagi" tegas Lucy.

Natsu tersadar saat Lucy mendorong dadanya. "a-ah! Go-Gomene Luce, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri" Natsu menyesal dan melepas pelukannya dan menunduk kesal. Sebenarnya batinnya berkata 'sial! Kenapa kau menghentikannya Luce!"

Natsu yang terdiam sekejap tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya memandang Lucy. "Luce kau harus menungguku dewasa dan menikahimu, kau tidak boleh bercinta dengan siapapun kecuali aku.. kau paham?!" ucap Natsu sambil memegang Lucy yang sudah telanjang dada.

*BUGHH..

Lucy memukul Natsu! "apa maksudmu bercinta denganmu?! Dasar Hentai...!" sahut Lucy. Natsu berdecak kesakitan"jadi kau tidak mau bercinta denganku? aa! maksudku menungguku?"

"huh! Kau tidak perlu jawaban dariku kan? Mau tidak mau pasti kau akan tetap memaksaku untuk bersamamu kan?" mendengar itu, hanya seringaian kecillah yang keluar dari wajah sang pemuda berambut merah muda itu.

**..keesokan harinya..**

Natsu sudah bersiap memakai baju rapi dengan Lucy disampingnya "Natsu, jaga dirimu baik-baik disana dan jangan terus melawan kakekmu ya" ucap Lucy yang membantu Natsu memakaikan dasinya.

"iya.. istri masa depanku" balas Natsu dengan cengirannya dan berhasil membuat Lucy memerah.

"hng.. kau membuatku malu Natsu" ucap Lucy menggembungkan pipinya. "kenapa malu? Bukankah itu akan terjadi?" balas Natsu menyeringai. "ah ya Luce selama aku disana, apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dari Amerika?"

"eh? umm.. tentu ada" sahut Lucy.

"apa itu? Biar kubelikan"

Lucy tersenyum kecil "aku ingin kau pulang dengan masih berpakaian rapi seperti ini"

Mendengar itu lagi-lagi Natsu dibuat sedikit merona oleh gadis pirang itu. "haha dasar, baik aku setuju jika kau masih disini dan setia menungguku"

"baiklah aku berangkat, hm.. sebelum itu" Natsu mendekati Lucy dan benarlah ia mencium si gadis tepat di bibirnya.

Natsu dan Lucy turun kebawah dan menuju pintu keluar. Disana Makarov terlihat sudah siap dan sedang menunggu Natsu, Makarov pun menyapa Lucy yang terlihat keluar mengantar cucunya itu. "hoi.. Lucy, kakek pergi dulu yaa.." teriak Makarov pada Lucy.

"iya.. semoga berhasil dan hati-hati kakek" sahut Lucy mengangkat tangannya. "Natsuu.. tolong jaga kakek! Awas ya kalo kakek sampai menangis gara-gara kau!"

Natsu mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum kecil kemudian ia menyeringai pada Lucy yang dipikirnya sudah mirip dengan Erza.

Lucy tersenyum melihat mobil Natsu yang sudah menjauh. 'dia sudah dewasa ya? aku senang kita bertemu lagi' batin Lucy lalu masuk ke dalam.

**..beberapa saat kemudian..**

***ting *tong**

"iya aku datang.." ucap Lucy menghampiri pintu, karna kebetulan dia sedang berada di ruang tamu.

"ah.. selamat siang nyonya, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Lucy pada wanita paruh baya itu.

Wanita itu malah memandang Lucy dengan sinis "harusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kau ini? kenapa bisa disini?" tanya wanita itu balik sambil masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa permisi.

wanita itu langsung duduk di sofa kemudian para pelayan langsung menghampirinya dan melayaninya dengan sangat baik dan hati-hati. Lucy bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan. "bibi siapa orang itu? Apa dia orang penting?"

"a-ah.. d-dia adalah nyonya Poluchka nenek dari Natsu-sama nona Lucy, kau harus hati-hati dengannya. Bisa dibilang dia adalah orang yang menjunjung harga diri dan kekayaan" bisik pelayan itu.

"Neneknya? Jadi begitu. Hmm.. entahlah, wajah itu tampak tidak asing bagiku. Dimana ya aku pernah bertemu dengan nyonya itu?" sahut Lucy memandang wanita itu.

"kau pirang! kemarilah" ucap Poluchka pada Lucy. Lucy menghampiri wanita itu dan duduk di sofa dengan sopan. "iya nyonya, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Poluchka memandang Lucy dari bawah sampai atas dengan pandangan merendahkan. "sepertinya tidak salah lagi kau adalah istri kontrak cucuku? Hahh.. aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kakek tua itu membuat hal keanak-anakan seperti ini" ucap Poluchka menghela nafas.

"iya aku telah dikontrak ayah Natsu, namaku Lucy nyonya" sahut Lucy.

Poluchka meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan memajukan badanya. "hem.. Lucy aku perlu bicara padamu soal Natsu, aku akan membayarmu 2x lipat atau lebih jika kau mau menyetujui penawaranku"

Lucy menaikkan alisnya tidak paham "maaf nyonya, aku tidak mengerti maksud anda?"

"aku akan membayarmu lebih dari yang kau terima tapi kau harus segera meninggalkan rumah ini. Karna aku akan menjodohkan cucuku dengan seorang gadis yang selevel dengannya."

Lucy terkejut mendengar perkataan Poluchka yang membuatnya seperti wanita murahan dan membandingkannya dengan level gadis lain."a-apa maksud anda? nyonya maaf aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi aku bukan wanita seperti itu. Berapapun kau membayarku aku tidak akan meninggalkan rumah ini sebelum tanggung jawab kontrakku selesai, jadi aku mohon untuk tidak melarangku menyelesaikan tugasku disini" tegas Lucy serius.

"lancang sekali kau menantangku!"

Lucy menunduk sopan namun tegas "aku minta maaf karna kelacanganku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya"

Wanita paruh baya itu semakin kesal lantaran tidak pernah ada orang yang menolak keinginnya selama ini. "baiklah, akan kubuat kau menyesal telah menolakku" ucap Poluchka sambil berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Lucy.

.

.

Wanita dengan paras rambut berwarna merah muda itu terlihat sedang mengenggam ponselnya dan sedang menelpon seseorang "ya ini aku, aku butuh bantuanmu"

"tolong selidiki anak perempuan berambut pirang yang tinggal dirumah cucuku yang bernama Lucy sampai ke detilnya!"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Lucy Decision**

Lucy masih sangat terkejut dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya di dalam kamar.

_..keesokan harinya jam 7 malam.._

**LUCY P.O.V**

"Aku memang sempat takut menghadapinya kemarin, apalagi melihat tatapannya dan mendengar perkataannya yang merendahkanku. Namun aku memberanikan diri untuk melawan kemauannya. Karna aku tau bahwa aku masih memiliki tanggung jawab disini. Dan aku masih harus menunggu Natsu pulang" batin Lucy.

Handphone Lucy tiba-tiba bergetar dan ia langsung mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja. "halo Levy-chan, ada apa?"

"oh benarkah? Baik aku akan kesana besok, ja ne.." Lucy menutup telponnya.

Keesokannya sekitar jam 4 sore Lucy pergi ketempat Levy dengan menaiki bus dengan memakai jeans pendek juga baju blouse putih santai. Ketika ia menaiki bus ada seorang laki-laki yang memakai jaket kulit beserta topi yang juga menaiki bus yang sama dengannya dan duduk dibelakangnya. Namun ia tidak sadar bahwa orang itu sedang mengikutinya. Orang itu mengamati Lucy dan seolah mencatat setiap gerak-geriknya.

Lucy turun dari bus dan bertemu dengan Levy yang menunggunya dengan wajah ceria. Ternyata Levy mengajak Lucy untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk Gajeel. Merekapun pergi ke sebuah mall untuk membeli barang yang kira-kira cocok untuk pemuda yang adalah pasangan Levy tersebut.

Orang mencurigakan itu masih mengamati gerakan Lucy dan mengambil ponsel disakunya. "halo, nyonya, ini saya. Sepertinya saya tau cara untuk menendang keluar gadis itu"

Wanita itu duduk di bangku besar menghadap belakang lalu membalikan bangkunya "baik, kerja bagus.. kau kerjakan itu secepatnya" jawab wanita itu tersenyum puas dan ternyata ia adalah Poluchka.

**..beberapa jam kemudian, sekitar jam 8 malam..**

Tidak terasa waktunya sudah malam dan akhirnya Lucy &amp; Levy mengakhiri jalan-jalan mereka sambil membawa tentengan yang cukup banyak. "Lu-chan Arigatou telah menemaniku. Tadinya kukira hanya akan beli hadiah, ternyata aku malah belanja juga hahaha"

"tidak masalah kok, lagipula aku senggang. Kau hati-hati di jalan ya.. salam untuk Gajeel" sahut Lucy. Akhirnya mereka pun pulang masing-masing.

"kau juga Lu-chan. Sampai bertemu besok ya di rumah Gajeel, Ja ne.."

.

Levy yang sedang berjalan pulang tiba-tiba dihadang oleh sekelompok orang berbaju hitam dengan kacamata gelap dan memegangnya kasar.

"a-ahh? Apa yang kalian lakukan?! To-tolong!" teriak Levy yang di bawa kedalam mobil sambil dibekap.

.

"okaeri nona Lucy" sapa para pelayan rumah kepada Lucy.

"tadaima" balas Lucy tersenyum.

"hahh.. lelah juga, aku mau mandi dulu deh"

Belum sempat menuju kamarnya ponsel Lucy bergetar "ah? Nomor siapa ini? jangan2 Natsu.."

Dengan semangat ia mengangkat panggilan itu "ya, halo?".

"-lepaskan aku!-" terdengar suara teriakan melalui ponsel.

Lucy sangat mengenal suara itu, suara sahabatnya yang baru saja ia temui beberapa jam lalu. "Le-Levy-chan?! Apa yang terjadi?"

"hem.. sudah kubilang kau akan menyesal! Ini baru permulaan, jika kau masih menentangku aku akan melakukan lebih pada anak ini" sahut suara orang lain yang menelpon Lucy.

"tidak mungkin, suara ini..? kau nyonya Poluchka kan? Tega sekali kau melakukan ini! kumohon lepaskan temanku!" bentak Lucy melalui ponsel.

"aku tawarkan lagi padamu, jika kau mau mengikuti perkataanku aku akan melepas temanmu" sahut si wanita paruh baya itu.

"apa maksudmu? Apa kau tidak paham juga? aku masih punya tanggung jawab disini, tidakkah kau mengerti?!" balas Lucy.

Levy tiba-tiba menyahut sambil berteriak ke arah ponsel itu "tidak Lu-chan! Jangan dengarkan dia! Mereka ini orang jahat! biarkan aku Lu-chan. Gajeel pasti akan datang menolongku"

"baiklah aku mengerti, hei kalian cepat selesaikan anak berambut biru itu!" ucap Poluchka.

"KYAAA!"

Lucy semakin panik mendengar Levy berteriak ketakutan. "LEVY-CHAN...! Baiklah baik, aku mengerti aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini segera, tapi tolong lepaskan dia, kumohon.." ucap Lucy menangis dan memohon.

"kau memang gadis yang bijak, akhirnya kau sadar posisimu. Baik akan kulepaskan dia dengan lembut, keluarkan anak itu sekarang, tugas kita sudah selesai" Poluchka menutup ponselnya dengan tertawa puas dan melepaskan Levy dijalanan.

Lucy benar-benar syok dengan kejadian yang menimpa temannya itu, kejadian yang mengancam nyawa sahabatnya. Tidak ia sangka bahwa ada orang seperti itu dikeluarga Natsu yang selalu membuatnya hangat dan nyaman.

Lucy menangis sesegukan, perasaan bersalah, sedih, terkejut, dan lainnya bercampur aduk sekarang.

Tidak diduga ada salah satu pelayan yang sudah memperhatikan Lucy semenjak tadi. Si pelayan itu melihat Lucy sangat iba dan khawatir.

"Nona, anda tidak apa?" tanya pelayan itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Lucy langsung mengusap air matanya dan membalikan tubuhnya "ah? tidak, aku tidak apa. Jangan khawatir" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum kepada pelayan itu dan meninggalkannya menuju ke kamar.

Lucy memandangi kamar Natsu dengan tatapan sedih lantaran mengingat semua kenangan ketika ia baru datang kemari dan semua kejahilan yang Natsu lakukan padanya.

"Natsu, maaf. Ternyata aku tidak bisa memegang janjiku, ternyata kita memang tidak bisa bersama bahkan setelah aku mengetahui bahwa kau adalah cinta pertamaku dulu" ucap Lucy berbicara sendiri.

"haha.. padahal dulu ketika baru datang, aku selalu meronta ingin cepat pulang dan menjauhi pemuda usil sepertimu. Tapi sekarang setelah aku merasa sangat nyaman denganmu..."

Ia kembali mengeluarkan air matanya "aku harus pergi"

"selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku"

.

.

.

.

***tok *tok** "Nona.. sudah waktunya makan pagi" ucap seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Lucy.

Tak mendengar jawaban dari Lucy, pelayan itu memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar itu. Pelayan itu kaget ketika mendapati Lucy tidak ada di kamar.

Lucy pergi meninggalkan rumah melalui jendela untuk menghidari para pelayan dan penjaga keamanan Natsu dengan membawa tas besar. Ia menaiki bus dengan uang pas-pasan yang ia miliki dari ayahnya dulu. Entah dia bisa kemana sekarang ia pun tidak tau.

Suara dering telepon rumah berbunyi. Salah seorang pelayan yang masih sibuk mencari keberadaan Lucy menyempatkan diri untuk mengangkat telepon itu. "dengan kediaman keluarga Dragneel, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"ini aku Natsu, bisa aku bicara dengan Lucy? Dia tidak mengangkat panggilanku dan mematikan ponselnya"

"a-anu, i-itu tuan.."

"ada apa?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Nona kabur dari rumah"

.

.

Lucy tidak tau harus kemana dan tidur kemana. Ia hanya bisa duduk diam di sebuah stasiun kereta yang sepi. Wajar saja karna itu sudah pukul 11 malam. Melihat tubuhnya yang molek dan berbentuk itu, ternyata banyak ular yang tertarik untuk memakannya.

Sekitar tiga orang mulai mendekatinya yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang sendirian. Ia masih belum sadar karna pikirannya masih sangat down dan kosong.

Ketiga orang itu menyeringai mesum dan mulai memegang pundak dan rambut Lucy. Tentu Lucy terkejut dan langsung berusaha menjauhi ketiga orang itu.

"apa yang kalian lihat?! Jauhi aku!" teriak Lucy sambil melempar-lempar tas kedepan orang-orang itu.

Dan tentu saja mereka tetap mendekati si gadis. Lucy merasa tidak berdaya, ia merasa bodoh karna telah berada di tempat sepi malam-malam begini. 'apa yang harus kulakukan ayah? Tolong aku' batin Lucy menangis memohon.

*DUK!

Salah satu orang liar itu jatuh terkena pukulan sepatu yang lumayan keras itu.

"Lucy! Cepat ikut aku"

Lucy memandang ke arah suara yang memanggilnya itu. "Sting"

.

.

Si gadis pirang meminum teh itu perlahan dengan sebuah selimut hangat yang membalutnya. Sekarang ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya lantaran ia sudah berada di rumah Sting.

"terimakasih Sting"

Sting memandang Lucy penuh tanya "apa yang kau lakukan di stasiun itu malam-malam begini? Dimana si rambut mencolok itu?"

"aku kabur dari rumah Natsu" jawab Lucy singkat.

Sting menaikkan alisnya "kenapa? apa dia menyakitimu?" tanya Sting jengkel.

Lucy tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng jujur "tidak, itu bukan salahnya. Itu salahku"

Lucy menjelaskan semua kejadiannya dari awal hingga akhir pada Sting. Sting merasa darahnya menjadi naik dan panas ketika mendengar penjelasan Lucy tentang wanita tua yang sudah mengancamnya.

"Keterlaluan wanita itu! Berani sekali dia mengancammu! Akan aku balas balik si nenek tua itu?" ucap Sting super jengkel.

"tidak kumohon, aku tidak ingin siapapun masuk kedalam persoalanku. Sudah cukup aku melihat Levy-chan tertangkap karna aku"

Sting mendengus pasrah "baiklah kalau itu kemauanmu, tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus menginap dirumahku mulai sekarang. Aku tau kau tidak punya tempat tujuankan?"

"maaf Sting aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu"

"melihatmu hampir di terkam oleh para ular itu, mana mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu tidur diluar! Kau temanku kan? Kalau kau tidak mendengarkanku, aku akan menghubungi Natsu secara langsung"

Lucy langsung menggeleng dan memohon pada Sting untuk tidak memberitahu Natsu. Ia pun menyetujui untuk tinggal di rumah Sting.

Sting menyeringai senang dan berdiri kemudian membawakan tas Lucy ke salah satu kamar yang ada di rumahnya.

.

.

Natsu mondar-mandir kebingungan di sebuah kamar hotel berkelas di Amerika karna masih tidak bisa menghubungi Lucy sama sekali. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Magnolia dan menyiapkan barang-barangnya.

Tidak sengaja Makarov melihat Natsu yang sedang sibuk berkemas. "apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mencoba kabur lagi?"

Natsu menengok ke arah suara itu "kakek izinkan aku pulang, ada yang tidak beres dengan Lucy. Aku harus segera mengeceknya" Natsu memohon.

Makarov menaikkan alisnya "Lucy? Ada apa dengannya?"

"kata seorang pelayanku, dia kabur dari rumah dan aku tidak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali"

"Ka-kabur? Baiklah karna meeting saham itu sudah selesai, aku mengizinkanmu. Akan kusuruh sekertarisku untuk melanjutkan tugas lainnya"

.

.

Natsu langsung menaiki pesawat jam siang dari Amerika. Natsu terlihat sangat khawatir sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke bangku dengan cepat dan menggigit jari kanannya.

_..Sesampai di Magnolia, di rumah Natsu.._

"hei penjaga! Apa Luce sudah ketemu?" Natsu langsung menghampiri salah satu penjaganya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Penjaga tersebut hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"sial!" gumamnya jengkel. Ia melepas dasinya sembarang dan melempar jasnya ke laintai.

"hmm.. sudahlah lupakan anak itu, Natsu" suara paras seorang wanita memanggil namanya dengan manja.

Natsu terkejut dan memandang kesal ke arah gadis itu, ya dia memang mengenalnya. "mau apa kau kemari?"

"hmm.. mau apa?" Gadis muda yang mengenakan dress hijau dengan wedgeheels itu mendekati Natsu. "aku akan segera menjadi tunanganmu, dan setelah itu aku akan menjadi istrimu"

Natsu makin menatapnya sinis "omong kosong apa itu? Menjauh dariku"

"woahh.. kau dingin seperti biasanya ya! Tapi.. aku suka sikap dinginmu itu, biar aku yang akan menghangatkan sikapmu itu" gadis itu mendekati Natsu dan mencoba mencium bibir Natsu.

**Yap.. baiklah chapter yang ini FINISH, terimakasih yaa untuk pembaca yang masih setia ****J**

**Happy: Huaaa,, Lucy.. kenapa kau pergi?**

**Charla: Happy, seharusnya laki-laki tidak cengeng! Ikuti saja perkembangan ceritanya..**

**Erza : hem, hem.. aku setuju perkataanmu..**

**Ichiya : Seperti biasa kau selalu menebar PARFUM kebaikan Menn... #Ngendus-ngendus Erza**

***DUAKK! **

**Erza: DIAM KAU!**

**Ichiya: MENN!**

**Gray : oy, oy..**

**to the11 ikuzo! (apalahapalahauthor)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Sacrifice**

"Lisanna apa yang kau?"

"sstt.. sudah, lebih baik kau rileks saja Na-tsu"

Gadis yang sangat ia kenal itu mulai berani menyentuhnya bahkan mendekati bibirnya. Dia berani menyentuh Natsu meski para pelayan dan penjaga Natsu telah memandangi mereka.

"hoo.. kau berani menawarkan dirimu di depan lelaki seperti aku? Kau kira aku akan menolak gadis cantik sepertimu?"

Bukannya mendorong atau menampar gadis itu, Natsu justru mencengkram kedua lengan gadis itu erat "hm aku lupa, disini ada banyak orang yang melihat. Sebaiknya kita lakukan dikamar"

"eh?" Lisanna merubah raut wajahnya menjadi kaget dan sedikit ketakutan ketika Natsu mulai menggendong tubuhnya dengan kasar, padahal dia sendiri yang memulai semuanya. Dia tidak berpikir bahwa Natsu malah meladeninya bahkan sampai membawanya ke salah satu kamar tamu.

"le-lepaskan aku!" Lisanna memukul-mukul punggung Natsu.

Natsu menyeringai kecil "kau memberikan seekor singa sebuah daging segar di depan singa liar tanpa sebuah rantai atau kandang"

Lisanna semakin meronta ketakutan lantaran Natsu mengunci pintu kamar dan melempar tubuhnya ke kasur.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"apa yang kulakukan? Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Dan.. lihat dirimu, kau bahkan sudah sangat cantik dari terakhir kali kita bertemu. Semua pria pasti menginginkan tubuhmu" Natsu mulai merangkak naik ke atas tubuh si gadis yang sedang bergetar ketakutan itu dan mengelus sebentar leher mulus Lisanna.

"katakan padaku, apa kedatanganmu ini ada kaitannya dengan Luce? siapa yang sudah membuat skenario ini, Lisanna?" tanya Natsu tersenyum sinis di atas tubuh si gadis.

Lisanna bungkam untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak mendengar respon apapun dari si gadis Natsu mulai mengunci tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah mulus Lisanna.

"N-Nyonya Poluchka!"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Natsu menghentikan gerakannya. "Nyonya Poluchka yang mau menjodohkanku denganmu! gadis itu sendiri yang mau pergi karna dia sadar dia tidak selevel denganmu! Kau harus sadar posisimu Natsu! dia itu hanya gadis biasa!"

Natsu tersenyum tipis "kau memang gadis manis, tidak akan ada lelaki yang menolakmu. Tapi tidak untukku"

Natsu mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri memandang gadis yang terlentang itu "aku hanya menyukai Luce dan hanya dia yang kuinginkan, maaf saja tadi aku hanya ingin mempermainkanmu" Natsu pergi keluar pintu dan meninggalkan gadis berambut putih itu sendirian di kamar.

Natsu mendengus kesal karna waktunya terambil sia-sia demi menguras informasi dari Lisanna meski harus menakutinya dulu. "apa benar kau kabur karna cemburu Luce? Aku yakin kau bukan gadis secengeng itu"

Kebetulan Igneel baru pulang dari bisnisnya dari luar negri dan tiba dirumah dengan girang sambil membawa oleh-oleh. "Natsuuu.. Lucy... aku membawakan kalian oleh-oleh"

Salah satu pelayan membantu membukakan jas tebal si pria paruh baya itu dan langsung menyuguhkan secangkir teh dan sebuah cold towel.

Igneel memanggil salah satu pelayannya dan meminta untuk memanggilkan Natsu dan Lucy yang mungkin sedang berada di kamar.

"ma-maaf tuan, sebenarnya.." belum sempat si pelayan menyelesaikan peryataannya, Natsu terlihat turun dari tangga dan memandang ayahnya terkejut.

"ahh.. itu dia! Natsu kemari-kemari, aku membelikan oleh-oleh dari Italia untukmu dan untuk Lucy"

Natsu menoleh kearah lain "Lucy kabur dari rumah"

Cangkir teh yang ia genggam itu langsung jatuh ke kemejanya dan mengotori celananya. "PANAASS!" teriak Ingeel.

Para pelayan langsung panik dan mencoba untuk membantu membersihkan air teh yang tumpah.

"bagaimana dia bisa kabur?! Kau apakan dia Natsu!?"

Disaat situasi sedang panas, Lisanna turun dengan baju acak-acakan dan berlari keluar pintu rumah melewati Igneel, Natsu dan para penjaga. "si-siapa gadis itu? jangan-jangan alasan Lucy pergi karna kau dengan gadis tadi..?" Igneel semakin marah menjadi akibat kesalahpahaman yang tidak sesuai dengan kejadian sebenarnya.

Melihat itu, salah satu pelayan menghampiri Igneel dan menunduk sopan "maaf tuan, saya tidak ingin tuan salah paham"

Baik Igneel maupun Natsu langsung menoleh melihat pelayan itu. Ya, dia adalah pelayan paling senior di rumah Natsu, dia juga yang menyaksikan langsung bagaimana Poluchka mengancam Lucy lewat ponsel.

"begini tuan, saya akan menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya yang menimpa nona Lucy. Kemarin Nyonya Poluchka memang datang kemari dan meminta nona Lucy pergi dari rumah karna alasan nona Lucy tidak sederajat dengan Natsu-sama. Dan dia menjanjikan bayaran 2x lipat, namun nona Lucy menolak. Saya tidak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tetapi tiba-tiba saya tidak sengaja mendengar nona Lucy yang baru pulang jalan-jalan bersama temannya mendapat telpon dari orang yang mengaku sedang menculik temannya, kalau tidak salah nona Lucy memanggilnya Levy. Saya tau kalau mereka menculik temannya dari perkataan nona dan suara seseorang yang berteriak kencang lewat ponsel dan alasan mereka menangkap temanya adalah demi mengancam nona Lucy untuk pergi dari rumah agar nyonya dapat dengan mudah menikahkan Natsu-sama dengan nona Lisanna. Dan saya yakin penelpon itu adalah nyonya Poluchka, karna nona sempat menyebut namanya." Jelas si pelayan itu panjang lebar.

Igneel meresponnya dengan sangat jengkel. Tidak sadar ia telah menendang salah seorang bodyguard dibelakangnya dengan emosi. Alhasil si bodyguard itu pingsan karna tendangan Igneel sendiri bukanlah tendangan biasa. Siapa tahu bahwa ternyata Igneel sangat ahli dalam ilmu bela diri, meski sangat salah ia melontarkan emosinya ke bodyguardnya sendiri.

Para pelayan yang melihat itu langsung menatap Igneel ketakutan. Natsu sendiri mengerutkan alisnya mengingat ayahnya dan Erza adalah teman dekat dalam hal bela diri.

"oh! Maafkan aku Jose! Aku terlalu emosi" ucapnya bersalah pada sang bodyguard yang tengah pingsan setelah sadar dengan tindakannya barusan.

"tolong bawa dia ke ruang pengobatan" perintah Natsu kepada ketiga pelayan yang sudah berdiri di depan bodyguard itu menunggu aba-aba.

"ayah, menurutku tindakan nenek sudah kelewat batas"

Igneel hampir kembali menendang menendang pelayan yang ada di sebelahnya saat emosinya sedang naik lagi, tapi untung saja Natsu langsung menahan tendangan ayahnya dengan tangannya demi melindungi pelayan itu. "ayah! Kendalikan emosimu! Bisa-bisa seluruh pelayan dan rumah kita jadi rumah sakit!" bentak Natsu emosi.

"ma-maaf, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Maaf ya semuanya"

Natsu memandang jengkel pada ayahnya. Dia hampir saja lupa kalau dia sedang memikirkan pembalasan apa yanga akan dia lakukan atas kelakuan Poluchka pada Lucy-nya.

"dasar mertua tidak tau di untung! Apa maksudnya melakukan itu pada calon menantuku? Tapi Natsu, tumben sekali? kenapa kau terlihat santai saja? apa kau sudah menjalani fase kesabaran dengan baik? Biasanya sebelum aku kau pasti sudah emosi duluan"

Natsu hanya diam tidak merespon. "a-anu Igneel-sama.. sebenarnya sembilan penjaga diatas sudah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Natsu-sama. Ka-karna itu ruang pengobatan jadi penuh" ucap salah satu pelayan lain.

Igneel menatap Natsu menyelidik "kau bilang tidak untuk merubah rumah ini jadi rumah sakit, tapi kau sendiri malah merubah rumah ini jadi pemakaman, kau curang ya" ledek Igneel menyipitkan mata onyx-nya yang sama dengan milik anaknya.

"ayah, daripada membicarakan itu lebih baik kita segera ke rumah nenek sihir itu"

Igneel hanya menganguk setuju dan segera bersiap untuk menghadapi orang yang telah merumitkan keluarganya itu.

.

.

.

Terlihat kerumunan penjaga sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di depan pintu rumah besar yang bercat putih itu. Ya, rumah itu adalah kediaman Poluchka.

Mendengar semua keributan itu sang wanita yang berumur sekitar 70 tahunan itu langsung keluar dari pintu yang dibukakan oleh pelayannya. "berisik sekali! Apa yang terjadi?"

Ia sempat terkejut melihat kerumunan penjaganya sudah habis dihajar oleh menantu dan cucunya serta beberapa orang bodyguard yang ada di belakang mereka.

"kurang ajar! mana etika kalian?!" bentak Poluchka pada mereka yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah jengkel.

Tanpa rasa takut atau ragu Natsu langsung maju dan mendekati wanita yang berambut sama dengannya "etika? Kau yang tidak punya etika nenek tua"

"maaf atas ketidaksopanan kami, tapi anda sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk menendang calon menantuku keluar dari rumahku" sahut Igneel menimpali.

"oh.. Anak level rendah itu adalah calon menantumu? Jangan bercanda" sahut Poluchka.

Mendengar itu emosi Natsu langsung naik. Ia hampir memukul wajah sang neneknya sendiri, tetapi Igneel dengan sigap menahan tangannya. "jangan pernah menjelekan Luce di depan wajahku atau tidak"

"hm.. kau memang cucu keras kepala. Dan ah! kebetulan gadis selevel yang ingin aku jodohkan denganmu sedang ada disini, kemarilah sayang" panggil Poluchka. Gadis itu keluar dengan ragu dan takut menatap Natsu.

"ga-gadis itu kan?" Igneel langsung menoleh kearah Natsu mengingat itu adalah gadis yang turun dari tangga dua di rumahnya dengan baju yang terkesan kusut.

Natsu tentu tidak terkejut dengan itu. Dia malah menyeringai kecil melihat sikap sang gadis yang ketakutan bahkan hanya sekedar menatapnya.

"Lisanna, kenapa diam? Kau kan bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu" ucap Poluchka memandangi Lisanna yang hanya menunduk.

"kau lihat Natsu? aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu" kata Poluchka lagi menoleh kearah Natsu

Natsu menatap Poluchka santai namun berkesan sinis. "kau harus mendengar ini, kau orang paling jahat yang kukenal. Jadi sebanyak apapun hal terbaik yang kau berikan padaku, aku tetap menganggapmu jahat, maaf nenek sihir aku hanya menyukai Luce. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau hal apa yang akan kulakukan padamu jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Luce" ucap Natsu membalikan badan dan bersiap pergi.

"hm, aku sudah menduga kau pasti sudah menyukai anak itu dan menolak keinginanku"

Igneel langsung menoleh kesal ke arah mertuanya itu. "lalu apa maksud anda?"

"bagus kau bertanya, dengarkan aku Natsu. Aku akan memberikan sebuah mobil yang kau inginkan, rumah, apartemen mewah dan warisan besar padamu jika kau mau menikahi Lisanna. Bagaimana?" tawar Poluchka.

Para bodyguard dibelakang terlihat iri dengan majikan mereka yang sangat beruntung bisa memiliki seorang gadis cantik seperti Lisanna dan mendapat bonus mobil, rumah, apartemen dan warisan. Natsu menatap balik tajam para bodyguardnya yang sedang membicarakannya seperti sekumpulan ibu-ibu penggosip di sebuah arisan.

Si pemuda membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri nenek kandungnya itu lagi sambil tersenyum. "kau pasti setuju kan? Ayo kita bicarakan di dalam rumah saja"

Igneel agak terkejut dengan sikap Natsu yang mau saja diundang ke dalam rumah Poluchka.

Para pelayan Poluchka langsung melayani mereka dengan sangat baik sambil menyuguhi sebuah wine untuk menjamu mereka.

"keputusan bijak cucuku, aku akan membuat cek sementara untukmu. Kau bisa pakai itu untuk bersenang-senang kapanpun kau mau, dan besok aku akan menyuruh sekertarisku untuk memesan mobil, rumah dan apartemen mewah untukmu dan Lisanna" ucap si nenek senang merasa dia telah menang.

Natsu masih tetap diam dan tersenyum. Igneel memandang bingung dengan keputusan tiba-tiba yang diambil anaknya itu.

Poluchka pun mengeluarkan sebuah cek yang berisi nominal yang sangat banyak yang membuat para pelayannya sempat syok. Lantaran cek itu hanyalah sebuah penawaran pembuka saja.

"hei nenek, kau punya barang langka dan mahal kan? Misalnya seperti sebuah keramik atau guci mewah yang kau koleksi? Aku sangat tertarik dengan hal itu, boleh aku melihatnya?" Natsu akhirnya angkat bicara, tapi anehnya dia malah membicarakan soal barang antik dan mahal.

"ohh tentu ada! Kau bisa lihat ke ruangan khusus itu dan sekeliling ruang tamuku. Ini semua barang-barang langka dan harganya mencapai milyaran"

Natsu berdiri dan menghampiri ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Poluchka tadi.

"kau lihat menantuku? Cucuku memang lebih pintar daripada kau" kata Poluchka menoleh pada Igneel yang sedang meminum wine-nya tanpa merespon.

*PRANG!

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruang tamu langsung menoleh ke arah suara mengejutkan itu. Poluchka langsung berlari ke arah ruangan tempat ia meletakkan 80% barang antiknya itu, ia memandang syok lantaran melihat Natsu sedang mengobrak abrik ruangan itu dan keluar melewatinya begitu saja.

Si pemuda kembali mendekati sebuah guci besar yang berdiri di sudut ruang tamu dan menatap Poluchka. "kau bisa ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan gucimu?"

"ja-jangan.. barang itu sangat mahal dan rapuh!"

*PRANG!

Dengan sekali tendangan, guci itu hancur di depan semua mata yang memandanginya. "ini yang kurasakan ketika tau kaulah yang mengusir Luce"

"a-anak sialan! Apa maksudmu? Guci itu adalah barang antik termahal di rumahku!"

"Ya benar, guci ini sangat rapuh tetapi memiliki harga yang sangat mahal dan berharga untukmu. Sama sepertiku, Luce memang rapuh dan tidak berdaya tapi bagiku Luce adalah aset terpenting dan berharga untukku. Tapi kau menghancurkan Luce layaknya aku menghancurkan guci ini."

Poluchka hanya menatap Natsu jengkel dan merasa tidak bisa menyerang balik perkataan cucunya.

Natsu menghampiri meja yang terdapat kertas cek tadi dan memandangi isinya.

Baik Lisanna, Poluchka, para pelayan, dan para bodyguard Igneel, tercengang melihat aksi Natsu yang merobek cek berisi nominal besar itu dengan santainya. Sedangkan Igneel? Ya, ia hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat tingkah laku anaknnya yang sudah sangat ia kenali sifatnya itu. Sifat Natsu yang sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik dengan tawaran harta dan sifat seenaknya yang dia miliki.

"kau kira aku ini anak tk yang mau diberi segudang permen dan cokelat untuk menggantikan robot kesayangannya yang hilang? Jangan bercanda kau nenek tua penggila kehormatan dan harta"

Seusai mengatakan itu Natsu dan Igneel langsung beranjak pergi ke arah pintu keluar dengan dikawal oleh para bodyguard mereka.

Poluchka yang syok, mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata lain yang mungkin saja bisa merubah keputusan cucunya itu "da-dasar bodoh! Kau bisa kehilangan kehormatanmu sebagai penerus keluarga! Kau tidak mau kan jika namamu dicoret dari daftar penerus?!"

Natsu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Poluchka hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Natsu yang langsung merespon perkataannya.

Natsu pun menyeringai "kau salah jika menilaiku begitu, sejak awal aku selalu malas dan tidak punya minat untuk jadi penerus keluarga ini. Jadi jika kau ingin mengancamku untuk mencoret namaku segala, silahkan saja"

Poluchka &amp; Lisanna terdiam syok ketika Natsu menyerangnya balik dengan mudah. "N-Nyonya apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Lisanna pasrah. "diam! Anak itu benar-benar tidak tau etika! akan kuberi dia pelajaran"

.

"kau hebat juga"

Natsu hanya memandang lurus kedepan tanpa peduli apa yang ayahnya katakan. Meski ia telah berhasil mempermalukan Poluchka neneknya sendiri, tetap saja pikirannya masih khawatir akan Lucy.

Igneel hanya tersenyum pasrah melihat raut wajah Natsu yang sangat terlihat sedang memikirkan Lucy. "ayah sudah menyuruh para pelayan ayah untuk mencari Lucy, tapi mereka belum juga memberikan kabar tentang anak itu"

"aku juga sudah mengerahkan beberapa polisi dan detektif untuk mencari Luce sampai keluar kota tetapi hasilnya nihil, sial" sahut Natsu tak mau kalah.

Natsu hanya mengumpat di dalam hati dan berkali-kali menyalahkan dirinya atas kepergian Lucy. "aku akan terus mencari Luce sampai ketemu, tidak peduli berapa lama itu"

.

.

"Sting aku mau belanja dulu, aku pergi ya" seorang gadis pirang yang memakai baju dress santai tersenyum berpamitan ke arah seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk santai sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"kau tidak mau kuantar?" tanya Sting pada Lucy.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng sopan demi untuk tidak merepotkan teman sekaligus orang yang dia anggap kakaknya sendiri itu. Gadis itu pun pergi keluar pintu dan menuju sebuah supermarket yang terletak di Magnolia.

Sting memperhatikan Lucy yang mulai menjauh dari rumahnya "Lucy, seandainya aku orang yang bisa membahagiakanmu. Tapi ,aku tau kau masih sangat mencintai Natsu seperti dia mencintaimu" batin Sting melihat Lucy yang mulai menghilang.

Lucy pergi ke sebuah supermarket untuk membeli sayur dan buah-buahan. Dia berencana untuk memasak makan malam untuknya dan Sting, meski Sting sebenarnya memiliki pelayan untuk memasak.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu setelah Lucy menyelesaikan acara belanjanya. Ia pun keluar dari supermarket dan sangat kebetulan ia melihat seorang wanita tua yang sangat tidak asing untuknya sedang mabuk dan tidak sadar berjalan ke tengah jalanan.

"ah? bukannya itu.."

Lucy menaikkan alisnya ketika mendapati sebuah mobil yang melintas akan menabrak si wanita tua yang sedang mabuk berat itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan seakan lupa akan masa lalunya yang pahit, Lucy hanya berlari ke arahnya. Lucy melempar belanjaannya dan melompat ke tengah jalan demi mendorong Poluchka yang akan tertabrak mobil.

.

.

.

"a-ah, Natsu, pandanganku mulai gelap. apa aku.." tenaga Lucy seolah hilang dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya melihat sayuran yang dibelinya berantakan di tengah jalan, tersungkur seperti dirinya sekarang. Mobil yang harusnya menabrak Poluchka malah menabrak dirinya. Terlihat matanya mulai berubah dan darah segar keluar dari kepalanya.

Poluchka yang di dorong Lucy akhirnya terbangun dan sadar saat melihat kebelakang.

Ia melebarkan matanya dan menaikkan alisnya seakan melihat yang menolongnya adalah seorang malaikat yang sedang ada di ambang kematian. Ia terduduk lemas melihat Lucy yang terkapar demi menolongnya. Orang-orang sekitar mulai mengerubungi dan membantu dirinya dan Lucy untuk menghubungi ambulan.

Ia meletakkan tangannya ke kepala Lucy memandang dalam wajah orang yang menyelamatkan jiwanya. Tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan air mata, air mata yang bertahun-tahun tidak pernah ia keluarkan sama sekali 'kenapa anak ini menolongku, menolong orang yang sudah menyakitinya'

Beberapa saat ambulan datang dan langsung memasukkan Lucy ke dalam mobil dan dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan Poluchka yang menemaninya. Poluchka menelpon asistennya untuk memberitahu seluruh keluarga Natsu dan teman-teman Lucy atas insiden yang terjadi.

Asistennya langsung menghubungi semua keluarga Natsu dan beberapa teman dekat Lucy.

Natsu yang sedang berada dikamar dan sedang menunggu berita tentang kehilangan Lucy menyadari bahwa ponselnya berbunyi. Ia pun mengangkat ponsel itu berharap ada berita baik mengenai Lucy. Tetapi kenyataan berkata lain.

"Lu-Lu-chan? t-tidak mungkin. Aku akan segera kesana!" Levy pun kaget mendengar kabar itu dan langsung bersiap pergi dengan panik dan bingung.

"Lucy kecelakaan? Aku akan pergi sekarang" ucap Erza tidak kalah terkejut dan segera menghubungi Jellal.

.

.

.

Sesampai di rumah sakit mereka semua sudah berkumpul dengan wajah khawatir dan sedih, mereka semua adalah Erza, Jellal, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, dan Igneel serta pelayan-pelayan Natsu yang dekat dengan Lucy. Natsu yang baru datang langsung terlihat kaget sekaligus emosi ketika melihat Poluchka juga ada disana.

"nenek sialan! Apa semua ini ulahmu?!" Semua memandang ke arah Natsu yang sedang menghadapi Poluchka.

Poluchka hanya diam tanpa berkata-kata. "oy.. tenanglah Natsu! sebaiknya kita tunggu hasil dokter" ucap Gray menahan Natsu dengan paksa.

"Gray benar, daripada kau ribut sebaiknya kita tunggu hasil dokter" ucap Erza sambil memegang pundak sang pemuda yang ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri itu.

.

.

Harapan tidak selalu akan menjadi baik. Jika Tuhan berkehendak lain, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia hanyalah berserah padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan dan membuka maskernya sopan.

Semuanya terpaku ketika dokter itu datang demi ingin mendengar hasilnya. Natsu langsung berlari dan menghampirinya "Dokter! bagaimana Luce? Dia tidak apa-apa kan? Dia selamatkan? kumohon cepat jawab aku!" Natsu emosi memegang baju dokter itu.

Dokter itu terdiam sementara dan akhirnya mulai berbicara. "Maafkan kami, kami sudah melakukan semampu kami. Pasien sangat lemah dan tidak bisa tertolong, kami turut berduka" jelas Dokter itu lalu meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

Semuanya terdiam syok ketika dokter mengabarkan berita yang sangat tidak ingin mereka dengar. Suasana yang tadinya buruk menjadi bertambah buruk lagi. Seolah oksigen disekeliling area rumah sakit menipis, mencengkram paru-paru beberapa orang yang telah kecewa dengan kenyataan yang pahit yang mereka harus terima. Hidung mereka mulai terasa berat, mata mereka mulai perih dan memerah juga kaki mereka mulai lemas untuk berdiri. Mereka harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Lucy telah meninggal dunia.

"sial, ini pasti bohong!"

Dengan segera Natsu langsung berlari ke arah kamar tempat Lucy berbaring kaku. Tubuhnya masih disana, tetapi Lucy sudah tidak ada disana lagi.

Ia memandang Lucy lemas dan berjalan gontai ke dekatnya. "sial, Luce, kau kuat kan? Kau pasti bisa bangun"

Mereka yang lainnya juga ikut memasuki ruangan dan melihat Natsu yang telah memandangi Lucy yang menutup matanya.

"Lu, Lu-chan.. ini tidak mungkin"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Back Home**

Natsu hanya menatap Lucy yang terkapar dengan mata kosong seakan kehilangan harapannya.

Poluchka mendekati Natsu dan memegang bahunya. "Natsu, aku minta ma-"

"jangan pegang aku" ia menepis tangan sang nenek dan masih membelakanginya. "terimakasih padamu karna telah membuatku mengingkari janjiku dengan paman untuk menjaga Luce. Selama Luce masih menutup matanya, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu bahkan melihatmu lagi"

Poluchka hanya bisa diam merespon ucapan sang cucu yang sangat menusuk hatinya.

"ayolah Luce jangan bercanda, ayo buka matamu"

Erza akhirnya angkat suara dan memarahi Natsu.. "Natsu! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, biarkan Lucy beristirahat dengan tenang!" ucap Erza dengan mata serius dan menepuk pundak Natsu.

"jangan menyentuhku, jangan pernah" Natsu memandang tajam Erza dan sekelilingnya.

Gray dan Jellal hanya bisa menatap Natsu dengan raut wajah pasrah. "Hei kepala api.. kau memang boleh berduka. Tapi kau harus mengendalikan dirimu, kau ini laki-laki.. apa kau mau Lucy memandangmu seperti ini?" ucap Gajeel memberi saran.

Natsu hanya bisa terdiam lagi memikirkan ucapan Gajeel barusan.

Igneel berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan mengusap dahi mulus sang gadis yang sudah seperti anak gadisnya sendiri dengan sayang tetapi dengan tatapan penuh duka. "aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah yang menjaga anaknya, anak yang dititipkan oleh sahabat karibku"

.

.

"aku.. dimana? Kenapa tubuhku disana? Apa aku benar-benar sudah mati?"

"baiklah.. itu artinya aku harus pergi, semuanya Terimakasih" Lucy tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

"Luce.." Natsu menunduk dan mengenggam tangan sang gadis yang sudah tiada dengan penuh harap.

"huaa... Lu-chann" teriak Levy sesegukan.

"nona.." ucap beberapa pelayan menahan tangisan yang sulit ditahan yang mengitari tempat tidurnya.

"ah?" kembali ia berbalik dan memandangi mereka.

"Natsu, Levy, semuanya. Kumohon jangan menangis.."

"Lucy.." panggil seseorang dengan suara berat namun lembut di belakangnya, suara yang sangat ia kenali.

"a-ayah..?"

"kau lihat mereka, mereka semua mencintaimu dengan tulus. Jika kau pergi sekarang dan meninggalkan mereka, mereka akan sangat sedih" ucap Jude tersenyum mengelus kepala anaknya.

Lucy kembali memandangi mereka lagi .

"kau mengertikan? Sekarang belum saatnya, kau masih punya tantangan lain dan kebahagian yang harus kau lewati di sana. Jadi kembalilah" ucapnya tersenyum seakan senyuman itu seindah senyuman malaikat yang dikirim oleh Tuhan.

"aku akan berjuang lagi" Lucy memeluk ayahnya.

"arigatou.. ayah"

.

.

"Lu-chan.."

"Natsu sekarang kau harus rela melepas Lucy, sebaiknya kita segera menyiapkan penguburannya" ucap Igneel dengan wajah berduka dan memegang pundak Natsu.

Natsu masih tidak bisa merespon, baik fisik dan batinnya mulai lemas dan kehilangan semangat. Ia tidak tau selepas ini ia masih bisa tersenyum atau tidak. Gray dan Gajeel membantunya untuk berdiri tegap, bahkan untuk berdiri saja ia tidak bisa.

Tangannya masih memegang erat tangan kiri gadisnya itu. Ia tidak ingin melepas tangan itu, tetapi kenyataan mengharuskan itu.

*deg!

"Lu-Luce?" Natsu langsung menatap Lucy dalam karna merasakan gerakan kecil dari tangan Lucy.

"ada apa? Natsu" tanya Gray pada Natsu yang kaget.

"aku, aku merasakan gerakan tangan Luce" semua orang terkejut ketika mendengar pernyataan Natsu yang mustahil itu.

"Semuanya, lihat itu!" Erza menunjuk ke arah monitor yang merespon detakan jantung Lucy. Monitor itu kembali memperlihatkan garis tidak beraturan yang menandakan Lucy kembali hidup?

Apa mujizat masih ada? Apa Tuhan memberikan kami kesempatan untuk melihat Lucy lagi? Apa ini semua hanya mimpi? Semua pertanyaan itu terlintas di batin mereka semua yang melihat sebuah keajaiban yang mustahil itu.

"a-ah, L-luce?"

"DOKTER.. DOKTERR!" teriak Gray lari memanggil dokter.

"Ini mujizat, ini keajaiban Lu-chan masih hidup.. ahahaha" tangis Levy senang.

Dokterpun datang lalu menyuruh mereka keluar dan langsung memeriksa Lucy serta menanganinya.

**.**

**.**

Mereka semua memasang wajah bersyukur namun masih sedikit khawatir dengan hasil dokter berikutnya. Natsu yang mondar mandir tidak sabar menunggu hasil Lucy mulai emosi.

"Hyahh.. lama sekali! Apa dokter itu dokter profesional? " teriak Natsu yang membuat suasana yang hening menjadi gaduh.

*DUGH!

"Hei.. Flamehead tidak bisakah kau tenang! berisik" ucap Gray memukul kepala Natsu dengan jengkel.

Tidak lama dokter akhirnya keluar dengan wajah berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Natsu langsung berlari menuju dokter itu dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Lucy yang sekarang.

Sang dokter tersenyum dan menjelaskan bahwa ternyata Lucy telah berhasil melewati masa komanya dan tidak ditemukan kerusakan apapun di dalam tubuhnya meskipun Lucy sempat meninggal dan dia sangat perlu untuk beristirahat selama beberapa minggu untuk memulihkan kesehatannya yang masih lumayan buruk.

"sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat, saya permisi" ucap Dokter itu tersenyum kemudian beranjak pergi.

.

"YATAA!" Teriak semua orang.

"Syukurlah Nona Lucy" ucap beberapa pelayan.

"huaa.. Lu-chann.."

"aku tau kau memang gadis kuat" ucap Erza menambahkan.

"Erza, kau memiliki teman yang hebat" ucap Jellal.

"yah itulah Lucy" ucap Gray.

"Gihi.." ucap Gajeel.

Tanpa aba-aba Natsu langsung berlari ke kamar perawatan Lucy. Ia memandang dalam sang gadis yang masih menutup mata itu namun dengan suasana yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"dasar bodoh, kau membuatku ingin menyusulmu tau" ucapnya mengusap dahi Lucy sayang.

Poluchka yang sedari hanya bersikap tegang, sedih dan ketakutan mulai memeberanikan dirinya untuk berjalan kedepan semua keluarga &amp; teman Lucy yang berada di luar kamar.

Poluchka meunundukan kepala "Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku. Jika kalian ingin menghukumku atau membenciku, lakukanlah apapun yang kalian mau untuk mewakili gadis itu, aku siap.." ucapnya pasrah.

Semua orang hanya memandang Poluchka diam dan menatapnya dingin.

"hei, Nenek.." Poluchka memandang ke belakang terkejut.

Natsu tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan neneknya itu dari dalam dan ia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak keluar kamar dan menghadapi Poluchka sekali lagi "tidak ada gunanya kami menghukummu"

"jika kau mau minta maaf, kau harus tetap sehat dan menunggu Luce bangun" ucapnya sambil kembali kedalam kamar.

Semua orang memandang Natsu bingung, bingung dengan ucapan Natsu yang sepertinya melepaskan sang nenek begitu saja setelah semua yang telah terjadi. Sekali lagi, sang wanita tua kembali mengeluarkan air matanya mendengar ia diberi kesempatan untuk tetap bertemu dengan Lucy untuk meminta maaf.

.

.

**..1 minggu kemudian..**

"apa kau mau menjenguk Lucy Natsu?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"ya benar"

"sampaikan salamku untuk Lucy, bilang padanya aku minta maaf karena jarang menjenguknya untuk alasan bisnis" Natsu hanya mengangguk seklias kemudia pergi keluar pintu.

Sesampai di rumah sakit Natsu melihat Lucy yang sedang mengobrol dengan Levy.

"Luce.. bagaimana kondisimu?" ucap Natsu tersenyum sambil menutup pintu.

"ah! a-aku tidak apa-apa, Natsu" balas Lucy mengalihkan matanya dan tersenyum malu-malu. Ya, mungkin saja itu karena ia masih belum terbiasa menemui Natsu yang dilihatnya semakin dewasa.

***DRRTT.. **

"halo Gajeel? ada apa? aku sedang bersama Lu-chan dan Natsu sekarang, hm.. baiklah aku segera menyusul"

Levy menutup ponselnya dan menatap Lucy dengan berat hati "Lu-chan maaf Gajeel memerlukanku sekarang, apa tidak apa jika aku pergi?" tanya Levy merasa tidak enak.

Lucy tersenyum ke arah sahabat baiknya itu "aku baik-baik saja, lihat.. sekarang aku sudah sehat, terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku"

"tenang saja Levy, aku yang akan mengambil alih menjaganya" sahut Natsu memotong.

"Arigatou Natsu, tolong jaga Lu-chan ya.. Lu-chan aku pergi dulu dahh!"

.

Suasana di kamar menyepi ketika Levy pergi. Natsu yang seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun masih merasa gugup dan hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lucy pun sebenarnya juga menahan perasaan senangnya ketika Natsu mengunjunginya, tetapi ia pun juga tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Mereka sama-sama tidak menatap satu sama lain dan saling tidak bicara.

Tidak ingin keheningan terus terjadi akhirnya Natsu memutuskan untuk angkat bicara dan menatap Lucy yang sedang melihat ke arah lain. "Luce.. aku ingin minta ma-"

"maafkan aku"

Baru beberapa kata yang dilontarkan oleh sang pemuda tetapi sang gadis malah memotongnya dan kini menatap balik sang pemuda dengan raut wajah murung.

"aku harus berbohong padamu waktu itu, aku hanya tidak mau hidupmu berantakan gara-gara aku"

Natsu hanya menatapnya datar dan ia pun mulai mendekati Lucy "hmm.. apa kau benar Luce? Luce yang aku kenal itu galak dan ganas seperti nenek sihir atau monster liar" ucap Natsu meledek Lucy.

Raut wajah si gadis? Tentu saja dia merasa terendahkan dan kini raut wajahnya berubah ditambah garis siku kini menghiasi dahinya.

"ap-a? nenek sihir?! Mo-monster liar?!"

Tangan Lucy langsung mengepal dan bergerak cepat ke arah wajah Natsu. Tetapi dengan cekatan Natsu langsung menangkisnya dengan menangkap tangan mungil itu.

"hm.. kau masih belum bisa meninjuku dengan kondisimu seperti ini" seringainya seram menatap Lucy.

Bukannya membentak Natsu, malah tidak sengaja air mata Lucy jatuh membasahi pipinya sedikit demi sedikit. Tentu Natsu panik ketika melihat Lucy menangis di hadapannya "Luce, h-hei.. kenapa kau menangis? Maaf bercandaku keterlaluan ya?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu dan menengok ke arah lain"tidak, aku hanya tidak percaya bisa melihatmu lagi dengan candaan konyolmu itu, aku seperti bermimpi"

Natsu mendekati Lucy lagi dan mengusap kepalanya "kau bilang konyol? Dan sekarang kau lihat, aku ini nyata. Kau tidak usah cemas, aku tidak akan pernah bosan menjahilimu"

Lucy mengusap air matanya dan kembali tersenyum "ukh.. bukan itu maksudku! Aku tidak ingin kau menjahiliku terus! Kau ini bukan anak-anak tau!" balas Lucy menyentuh hidung Natsu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"hm.. anak-anak ya? baiklah aku akan bersikap dewasa sekarang" Natsu menarik tangan Lucy dengan lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya "apa ini yang kau maksud dewasa?" tanya Lucy protes, Natsu hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum lalu mencium sang gadis dengan sayang.

Natsu melepas ciumannya dan memandangi Lucy yang kaku dan merona merah sekarang "haha lihat.. sekarang wajahmu yang seperti anak-anak"

Natsu yang tadinya tersenyum, kini terdiam sesaat dan memeluk Lucy "dasar, kau gadis keras kepala yang tidak tau aturan. Meninggalkan rumah tanpa pamit padaku, jika kau tidak menyukaiku kau boleh pergi. Tetapi jika itu hanya karena sebuah alasan bodoh! kau akan terus kukejar meski harus menyusulmu ke alam lain. Kau mengerti?"

Lucy melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung sang pemuda musim semi itu dan membenamkan wajahnya "ya, aku mengerti, gomene Natsu"

.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, setiap hari Natsu selalu mengunjungi Lucy bahkan sampai menginap di rumah sakit demi menemani Lucy yang masih harus dirawat beberapa hari lagi.

Natsu sedang memberikan Lucy makanan dengan paksa untuk menyuapi sang gadis.

Erza, Gray, Levy dan lainnya kebetulan datang menjenguk Lucy disaat mereka tengah bertengkar hanya karna persoalan makanan.

"cepat buka mulutmu!"

"tidak mau! Kau ini apa-apaan Natsu! Pergiiii.."

Mereka hanya pasrah melihat kedua orang itu sedang asik bertengkar dan mengabaikan kedatangan mereka "hei, hei kalian enak-enakan bermesraan ya? Gihi.." Lucy langsung menengok kaget ketika sadar Gajeel dan lainnya masuk.

"hahaha Lu-chan maaf menganggu moment kalian"

"Gajeel! Levy!" teriak Lucy kesal. Mereka semua yang ada di ruangan ikut tertawa melihat tingkah Lucy yang salah tingkah.

"apa kesehatanmu sudah membaik Lucy?" tanya Erza menyelak di tengah tawaan mereka. Lucy membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan.

Lain dengan yang lain, semuanya tertawa kecuali Natsu yang sedari tadi diam saja semenjak kedatangan mereka. Ya, ia merasa jengkel karena acara berduaannya jadi terganggu "kalian menganggu saja, pulang sana"

Gajeel dan Gray yang mendengar ucapan Natsu langsung merasa tersindir dan jengkel "Hei.. otak api kau bilang apa tadi?"

"oy, oy flamehead! kami kesini untuk Lucy, bukan untukmu!"

Akibat perkataan mereka, muncul garis siku di dahi Natsu "berani sekali kalian memanggilku begitu, dasar mulut besi &amp; otak es idiot"

"a-apa?!"

"BERANINYA KAU!"

*BUAK DUKK BUGHH.. 8$#%4$^%6?$%

Dan ya, merekapun akhirnya saling bertengkar karna tidak terima dikatai satu sama lain. Lucy, Levy dan Jellal hanya bisa tertawa melihat pemandangan yang sudah biasa itu.

"kalian cepat hentikan! Ini rumah sakit!" bentak Erza untuk menghentikan pertengkaran konyol mereka**, **namun bukannya mendengarkan perkataan Erza, pukulan mereka malah secara tidak sengaja terkena wajah Erza.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Te-Teme!"

Plak! !#! !$# dugh! $#%#% bugh! $ !# !

Erza yang tadinya bersikap tenang dan sopan berubah menjadi seperti preman dan menghajar mereka habis-habisan dengan ilmu bela dirinya. Mereka bertiga langsung KO dan tergeletak di lantai sampai benar-benar tidak berkutik melawan sang gadis begelar sabuk tertinggi itu.

.

Sementara di rumah Poluchka, Poluchka sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya sambil sesekali memandang keluar jendela seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Nyonya Poluchka, apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sekertaris Poluchka yang ada di dalam ruangan sejak awal. Poluchka hanya tetap memandang keluar jendela dan menjawabnya singkat.

"aku tidak apa"

Sekertaris Poluchka melihat Poluchka agak cemas karna sikap sang wanita tua itu menjadi sangat pendiam semenjak insiden itu "apa nyonya sedang memikirkan anak yang bernama Heartfillia itu?" tanya sekertarisnya penasaran.

Entah kenapa hanya mendengar nama keluarga itu, dia menjadi sangat terkejut dan menatap penasaran sang sekertaris "Heartfillia? Apa maksudmu?"

"maksud saya anak yang bernama Lucy itu nyonya" ucap pelayan itu menjelaskan.

"anak itu? Heartfillia?" tanyanya seolah ia hanya mengenal nama panggilan Lucy sejak awal.

"Iya Nyonya, anak itu memang dari keluarga Heartifillia, anak dari tuan Jude dan nyonya Layla Heartfillia"

Seakan mendengar cerita yang paling miris dalam hidupnya, Poluchka semakin kaget ketika sekertarisnya menjelaskan padanya siapa Lucy secara lebih detil. Tidak sadar air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi pipi tirus nya.

"La-Layla?"

"N-nyonya, apa anda sakit? Saya akan memanggilkan dokter"

"tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja"

Poluchka mengambil sebuah foto yang ia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya "akan kuberitahu padamu, dulu ketika bisnisku jatuh keluarga Heartfillia menolongku. Layla selalu bersikap baik padaku, dan aku sendiri selalu menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri, aku akhirnya berbisnis dengan baik dengan keluarga Heartfillia. Tetapi, suatu hari suamiku meninggal sampai membuatku kehilangan pikiran dan mabuk, Layla kebetulan datang kerumahku waktu itu dan seorang pelayanku memberitahunya kalau aku sedang pergi ke sebuah bar"

"apa yang terjadi setelah itu nyonya?" tanya sang sekertaris penasaran.

"Layla mencariku dan melihatku sedang mabuk dan berjalan menuju ke tengah jalanan. Ia menghampiriku dan melompat ke tengah jalan untuk mendorongku seperti yang dilakukan anak itu. Itulah yang menjadi penyebab Layla meninggal, hatiku terasa tercabik dan aku merasa aku orang paling buruk di dunia ketika aku melihat gadis kecilnya menangis kesepian atas kepergian ibunya. Dan.. tidak kusangka anak itu adalah Lucy"

Ia kembali menangis melihat foto yang ia pegang itu. Fotonya bersama dengan suami, rekan kerja dan kedua orang tua Lucy ketika mereka masih hidup.

Sekertaris Poluchka hanya bisa diam dengan wajah prihatin.

Poluchka menyeka air matanya dan memandang sekertarisnya kembali "aku ingin tanya satu hal, kenapa Lucy ada di rumah cucuku? Kenapa dia tidak bersama dengan ayahnya Jude Heartfillia? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"saya dengar bisnis keluarga Heartfillia tiba-tiba jatuh oleh tangan seseorang, karna itu tuan Jude tidak punya pilihan lain selain pindah ke kota ini dan menitipkan Nona Lucy pada tuan Igneel sekaligus menjadi istri kontrak Natsu"

"Bisnisnya hancur? Keterlaluan, siapa yang menjatuhkannya? Lalu, dimana Jude sekarang?"

"saya minta maaf, karena orang yang menjatuhkan bisnis tuan Heartifilia belum diketahui. Dan soal kabar tuan, dia telah meninggal satu setengah bulan yang lalu disaat anda sedang sibuk melakukan bisnis di luar negri"

.

.

"Natsu, lebih baik kau pulang.. kau kelihatan sangat lelah, lagipula kau belum makan kan?"

"hoamm.. siapa yang lelah? aku hanya mengantuk"

*tok *tok

"iya silahkan masuk" "permisi, saya mengantarkan sesuatu untuk nona Lucy dan tuan Natsu" orang itu membawakan makanan, selimut, bunga dan lainnya. Natsu memandang orang itu bingung "siapa yang mengirimkannya?"

Orang itu hanya tersenyum dan menoleh ke belakangnya. Seseorang dibelakangnya masuk dan mengucapkan salam "selamat malam, maaf menganggu"

"Nyonya Poluchka?" ucap Lucy terkejut lalu beranjak turun dari kasurnya.

"ah nak, kau tidak perlu repot menghampiriku" Poluchka menghampiri Lucy langsung. Sedangkan Natsu hanya bisa diam memandang ke arah neneknya.

"Nyonya ada apa? kenapa wajah anda kelihatan murung?"

Poluchka angkat suara dan meminta maaf pada atas insiden yang terjadi padanya. Jika bisa, ia ingin sekali langsung memeluk dan mengeluarkan air mata di depan sang gadis yang ia buat menderita itu. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

Lucy hanya tersenyum tulus dan dengan mudahnya memaafkan perbuatan dan kecelakan buruk yang disebabkan oleh wanita lanjut usia itu.

"aku mau pergi ke toilet dulu" ucap Natsu dengan maksud meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk berbicara secara pribadi.

Poluchka memandang Lucy heran "kenapa kau semudah itu memaafkanku nak? Jika aku menceritakan hal lain yang sebenarnya tentang keluargamu, mungkin kau akan membenciku selamanya"

Lucy mengerutkan dahinya bingung "keluargaku? apa maksud anda nyonya?"

Tanpa rasa takut akan dibenci, dijauhi seumur hidupnya ataupun menjelekan namanya, Poluchka menjelaskan kejadian penyebab meninggalnya ibu Lucy, Layla Heartifilia.

"silahkan lakukan apapun yang kau mau untuk menghukumku" ucapnya menyerahkan dirinya, tentu Lucy sangat syok mendengarnya. Mendengar orang yang sudah menyakitinya adalah orang yang juga menyebabkan kematian ibunya.

Namun yang membuat Poluchka syok bukanlah karena Lucy menangis saja, melainkan ia melihat sang gadis menangis sambil tersenyum sekali lagi. Tersenyum tulus seperti sebelumnya.

"aku tidak menyangka kalau nenek itu adalah kau, karna wajahmu sedikit berubah terakhir aku melihatmu saat aku kecil dulu. Pantas saja aku merasa pernah bertemu denganmu, dulu.. kau memelukku saat ibuku meninggal sambil menghiburku layaknya kau memperlakukanku sebagai cucu kandungmu, namun aku kesepian saat kau pergi meninggalkan aku dan akhirnya aku pergi ke pemakaman ibuku sambil menangis"

Air mata yang berusaha ia tahan itu akhirnya jatuh mendengar cerita kenangan indah sang gadis dan dirinya ketika ia mengingat betapa hangatnya senyuman sang gadis kecil yang pernah ia peluk dulu. "tetap saja akulah yang telah membunuh ibumu, hal seperti itu bukanlah alasan untuk tidak membenciku"

"alasan kenapa ibuku meninggal adalah keputusannya sendiri. Aku mendengarnya dari ayah ketika aku mengintip lewat pintu ruang kerjanya dan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Ia bilang bahwa ibuku telah menyelamatkan seorang yang ia cintai ketika hampir tertabrak mobil karena merasa kesepian dan sedih sejak kehilangan suaminya. Jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk membenci orang yang dicintai oleh ibuku"

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa merinding dan sekali lagi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan emosinya untuk tidak menangis berlebihan. Tapi itu sia-sia.

Ia memeluk tubuh sang gadis pirang itu dengan kuat seakan ia memeluk tubuh sang cucu kandungnya sendiri yang paling ia sayangi dan merasa sangat menyesal karna hampir membuat nyawa sang gadis meninggalkan dunia.

Sedari tadi Natsu tidak pergi ke toilet dan hanya menunggu di depan pintu meski ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Ia ikut tersenyum lewat jendela kecil di pintu saat ia melihat sang nenek sedang memeluk gadisnya penuh haru.

"baiklah baik.. bisa kupotong adegan romantis kalian?" sang pemuda kembali masuk ke ruang perawatan dan membuyarkan semua keharuan dengan perkataannya yang seenaknya itu.

"Natsu! ma-maaf nyonya"

"makanan yang dibawa nenek akan segera dingin, sebaiknya kita makan"

Sang nenek segera menoleh kearahnya "bilang saja kau ini lapar"

"a-apa?"

"ahaha benar! kau pasti lapar kan? Jangan sok keren, Kenapa kau malu-malu begitu?" ucap Lucy mengejek.

Melihat cucu dan anak gadis yang disayanginya sedang beradu mulut, Poluchka tersenyum memandang keduanya.

"terimakasih"


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**Calm and Warm**

Beberapa minggu kemudian, kondisi sang gadis pirang sudah membaik dan ia sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang dari rumah sakit.

Lucy dijaga dan dilayani beberapa pelayan suruhan Igneel bersama Erza &amp; Levy untuk bersiap pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Lu-chaannn... akhirnya kita bisa main lagi yeayy" teriak Levy girang sambil memeluk Lucy.

"haha.. kau benar Levy-chan" sahut Lucy.

"Nona, apa anda butuh kursi roda untuk pergi ke depan lobi?" tanya seorang pelayan ramah pada Lucy.

"tidak apa, aku sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong dimana Natsu?"

"tadi dia menelponku dan bilang dia sedang sibuk sekarang, karna itu dia tidak bisa menjemputmu" ucap Erza menjelaskan.

"aku mengerti, ayo kita pergi"

Di dalam perjalanan, Lucy memandang keluar melihat pemandangan-pemandangan yang indah yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat, ia merasa bersyukur masih bisa melihat dunia. Melihat orang-orang yang ia cintai di depan matanya, melihat pemuda berambut sakura yang selalu tersenyum khusus untuknya. Sedangkan Erza dan Levy asik mengobrol dan bercerita sambil sesekali tertawa.

**..Sesampai di rumah Natsu..**

*PRAKK.. (bunyi petasan kertas) OKAERI LUCY..."

Semua teman-teman Lucy yang menjenguknya, Igneel, Poluchka dan pelayannya menyambut senang atas kepulangan sang pirang dengan pesta kejutan kecil yang mereka buat.

Lucy terkejut bercampur senang saat mendapat sambutan hangat oleh mereka. Tidak ia sangka mereka sampai membuat pesta khusus untuknya dan pasti mereka sedang absen dari bisnis mereka mengingat mereka adalah orang-orang yang sering sibuk.

"heii.. Lucy aku senang kau kembali" ucap Makarov.

"Selamat datang, cucu gadisku" sambut Poluchka memeluknya hangat.

"hoho.. selamat datang Lucy"' sambut Igneel.

"kau kelihatan lebih cantik ya" rayu Gray.

"gihi.." ucap Gajeel.

"ah maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku sebelumnya, aku Jellal teman Erza sekaligus tunangannya" Jellal tersenyum menyalami Lucy.

Hatinya sangat bahagia melihat semuanya ada di satu ruangan, tetapi disisi lain ia kesepian mengingat Natsu tidak disana. Ia ingat bahwa Erza berkata kalau Natsu sedang sibuk.

"apa kau mencari Natsu, Lucy?" tanya Gray iseng mendekatinya.

"t-tidak kok"

"begini Lucy, Natsu sedang mengurusi urusan bisnis dan sepertinya ia tidak bisa kembali sampai beberapa bulan kedepan. Maafkan aku" ucap Igneel memotong dan memandangnya khawatir.

Hatinya terasa teremas ketika mendengar bahwa Natsu tidak dirumah selama berbulan-bulan. Orang yang paling ingin ia temui pertama kali di rumah justru tidak ada. Orang yang membuatnya selalu nyaman akan pergi untuk waktu yang lumayan lama.

"a-ahh.. begitu, aku mengerti. Aku harap dia bisa menjaga kesehatannya"

"Lucy, maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu.." sahut Makarov menyesal.

Lucy memandang teman-temannya dengan heran "kenapa kalian memasang wajah sedih seperti itu? aku baik-baik saja kok" ucap Lucy menghibur.

"iya Lu-chan, maafkan kami.."

"hoho.. baiklah, pelayan tolong bawakan tas Lucy ke kamarnya" ucap Igneel memanggil pelayannya.

"lebih baik kau beristirahat sekarang, kau pasti lelah kan? Jadi pergilah istirahat ke kamarmu" kata Poluchka.

Lucy hanya menuruti perkataan mereka dan segera naik ke kamarnya, sesampai di kamar ia melihat sekeliling ruangan dan . Air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya berhasil keluar dengan tidak sengaja "Natsu bodoh, kenapa tiba-tiba kau pergi? bahkan selama itu! Aku pikir kau disini, padahal kaulah orang yang ingin pertama kali aku temui"

"hoo, benarkah?"

**LUCY P.O.V**

Aku mendengar suara di belakangku! Sungguh suara yang sangat aku kenal.

"Na-Natsu!"

Aku melihatnya menyeringai kearahku, seringaian yang sudah sangat kurindukan. Tapi, tunggu! Bukannya paman bilang kalau ia sedang sibuk sampai tidak pulang berbulan-bulan?

Aku langsung berlari keluar kamar dan ingin meminta penjelasan yang pasti kepada mereka yang pasti masih ada di bawah.

Dan ternyata dugaanku benar, mereka melihatku yang sedang terengah-engah menunggu penjelasan yang pasti dengan tersenyum jahil.

"KEJUTANN..."

Baik paman, nyonya Poluchka, kakek Makarov dan seluruh temanku berteriak senang.

Mereka mengerjaiku!

"maaf Lucy, ini semua rencana Natsu" ucap Erza.

Ke-Keterlaluan kau ini! di-dia juga mendengar perkataanku di kamar tadi kan?!

"maaf semuanya aku permisi, ada yang harus aku lakukan pada Natsu!"

Saat kembali ke kamar, aku melihatnya sedang menungguku untuk kembali menjahiliku. Itu memang hanya pikiranku, tapi cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan begitu.

"kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau bilang aku orang yang pertama kali ingin kau temui?"

Aku diam tanpa berkata-kata, malu, marah, dan rasa rindu bercampur di otakku. Aku tidak tau harus memukulnya atau memeluknya sekarang. Yang pasti aku jengkel padanya sekarang.

"hmm.. apa kau malu?"

*dug!

Tanganku melayang sendiri saat mendengar itu. Aku memukul lengannya dengan lumayan keras.

"keterlaluan! Kenapa kau mengerjaiku sampai bilang kau pergi berbulan-bulan segala? Kau kira aku tidak khawatir padamu?! Kau ini jahat!"

Emosiku meluap dan aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Tapi yang aku lihat ia malah tersenyum lagi padaku.

"jangan hanya tersenyum! Aku bicara seri-"

Ha-Hangat, itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Dada Natsu benar-benar hangat ketika ia memelukku dengan penuh kasih yang sangat bisa aku rasakan.

"aku merindukanmu di kamar ini, senang melihatmu kembali Luce. Tidak akan kulepaskan mataku lagi darimu, jadi jangan coba kabur dariku"

Mendengar itu membuatku merasa kalau aku juga sangat ingin tetap terus berada disisinya, aku juga tidak ingin melepasnya begitu saja.

"tadaima Natsu"

Natsu melepas pelukannya dan menatapku "hanya tadaima? Kau tidak mau memberiku ciuman untuk kepulanganmu?"

"a-apaan kau ini? seharusnya kau kan yang memberikan ciuman selamat datang untu-"

Eh? a-apa yang aku bicarakan?! Melihat wajahnya yang sekarang tersenyum jahil, aku tau bahwa wajahnya seakan mengatakan 'kena kau'

"hmm.. jadi kau meminta ciuman selamat datang dariku? Dengan senang hati akan aku berikan"

"t-t-t-tidak!"

"kenapa kau mundur?"

Dadaku berdegup kencang melihat Natsu yang seperti ini. Natsu yang sudah lama tidak menjahiliku dengan cara seperti ini sejak aku kabur dari rumah ini. Meski sangat sering ia melakukan hal konyol ini padaku, tetap saja aku tidak biasa dan masih merasa gugup bahkan sekedar untuk memandangnya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"jangan bilang kau masih gugup di dekatku?"

"me-menjauh dariku!"

"hah? Yang benar saja, melihatmu begini membuatku darahku memanas tau"

"a-apa maksudmu?!"

"mau tidur denganku?"

Pandangannya semakin menjadi, entah ini hanya perasaanku atau memang sikapnya agak sedikit lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. Selain itu apa yang ia katakan? Tidur dengannya? Apa otaknya sudah tersumbat bau rumah sakit karna sering menjengukku?

"jangan bercanda Natsu!"

*grep

"hya!" dia menggendongku! Mau apa lagi dia? Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

"kenapa? Kau tidak mau tidur denganku?"

"kau ini kenapa sih?! Apa yang kau pelajari selama di amerika? Jangan-jangan kau hanya mempelajari hal yang mesum-mesum ya! lagipula kita ini belum menikah!"

Aku merasa gerakkannya terhenti, aku memberanikan diriku untuk membuka mata dan melihatnya yang sekarang berada di atasku.

Eh dia hanya diam? Tumben sekali.

"ah ya kau benar juga"

"e-eh?"

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat bingung olehnya. "haahh.. baiklah, aku akan mundur untuk alasan itu, kau tidur sana"

_._

_._

_._

_..paginya di ruang makan.._

"Luce, selesai makan, temani aku ke suatu tempat"

"hahh.. baik, aku ganti baju dulu"

**LUCY P.O.V**

Natsu mengajakku ke suatu tempat, entah kemana aku tidak tau. Natsu hanya memakai T-shirt abu-abu dan celana Jeans serta Syalnya ditambah kacamata hitam jika ia sedang mengendarai mobilnya.

Tapi menurutku apapun yang ia pakai, dia selalu keren dimataku. Jika gadis-gadis di sekolah melihatku bersamannya mungkin mereka akan iri.

"Luce kita mau kemana?"

"MANA AKU TAU, KAU YANG MENGAJAK!"

Kami pergi ke sebuah tempat dingin dengan lantai ber-es, ternyata dia mengajakku ke ice skating. Gawat, aku kan tidak bisa main itu.

"Natsu"

"hm?"

"ma-maaf aku tidak bisa main ice skating, lebih baik aku duduk saja melihatmu"

"mana asik aku main sendiri"

"tapi kan aku tidak bisa!"

Ia menyeringai tulus padaku "Tenang saja, aku akan melatihmu" melatihku? Yang benar saja. Jadi aku akan bergandengan dengannya?

"hmm.. baiklah, tapi tolong jangan lepaskan aku ya, aku tidak mau tergelincir di es"

"tidak akan pernah"

Natsu memegang tanganku dan menarikku di atas lantai es yang licin dan dingin itu. Sangat menakjubkan dan benar-benar indah sekali melihat pemandangan sekitar yang dihiasi banyak lampu di pohon sambil bermain ice skating di tempat luas ini.

Tapi di tengah-tengah semua itu, aku merasa diperhatikan semua cewek yang ada sekitarku dengan tatapan kesal dan iri. Kenapa mereka memandangku begitu?

"berhenti melihat sekitarmu, lihat saja kearahku"

Natsu benar-benar membuatku merasa melayang dan kehabisan kata-kata. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat ia mengatakan itu. Oh Kamisama apa inilah yang dirasakan semua pasangan ketika bersama orang yang dicintainya?

"Lihat, kau bisa kan?" dia kembali tersenyum padaku.

"em.." jawabku tersenyum balik padanya.

Aku tidak pernah menduga akan bisa bersamanya seperti ini, tangannya sangat hangat saat memegang tanganku.

"Keren" wajahku memerah saat melihatnya dari belakang, tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi dengan memakai jaket bulu berwarna hitam membuatnya terlihat seperti aktor di tv.

Setelah selesai bermain ice skating, Natsu mengajakku untuk istirahat dan membawaku ke sebuah apartemen. Sepertinya itu apartemen miliknya karna berlambang Dragneel.

Apartemen?

"Na-Natsu.. mau apa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"hmm.."

"kenapa kau tertawa? Kau mau macam-macam denganku ya!"

"pikiranmu itu isinya hal kotor semua ya? sudah ikut saja"

Natsu menarik tanganku menuju salah satu kamar di apartemen itu. Seluruh pelayan yang kami temui, semuanya menunduk dengan sopan saat kami lewat. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat Natsu berhenti di salah satu kamar yang bertuliskan VVIP Suite. Sudah VVIP ditambah Suite lagi, seberapa kaya sih keluarganya?

Aku memang sudah biasa sekamar dengan Natsu, namun ini berbeda dari rumah, disini tidak ada paman atau pelayan.

"Hm? Kenapa tanganmu bergetar?"

Aku benar-benar bungkam dan gugup. "Haha tenang saja , aku tidak akan memakanmu dengan cepat kok"

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN CEPAT?"

"hahaha aku bercanda, Luce kau siap?" Natsu memberikan sebuah _Key Card_ padaku.

"Kenapa aku yang harus membukanya?"

"sudah buka saja"

Aku membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan dan pasti.

"Woahhhh..." mataku tidak berkedip saat melihat betapa anggunnya kamar itu. Kamar yang begitu rapi, indah dan megah ditambah banyak bunga dan lampu-lampu kecil yang indah. Tapi kenapa juga ada bunga dan lampu segala? Pasti salah kamar!

"Natsu kita pasti salah kamar! _Reception_nya pasti salah kasih kunci.. ayo kita protes"

"Bodoh.."

"KYAAA.." Natsu menjewer kupingku dan menarikku ke dalam kamar.

"Tentu saja ini kamar pribadiku di apartemen ini"

"kamarmu? Tapi kenapa kau menghiasi kamarmu dengan bunga seperti ini?"

"kau suka?" Natsu tiba-tiba menatapku dengan hangat.

"ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? i-iya aku suka"

Natsu tersenyum lembut padaku. "sebenarnya aku ingin membuatnya seperti taman indah yang pernah kita lihat bersama waktu kecil dulu, tapi mengingat ini adalah sebuah kamar aku belum bisa mewujudkan itu"

"tidak apa, ini sudah sangat indah menurutku"

Aku berdebar-debar saat pandangan Natsu berubah menjadi lebih lembut padaku sambil mendekatiku.

"Luce, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu"

"a-apa?" aku menatap mata onyxnya balik dengan wajah yang mulai setengah matang.

"aku sudah sangat sabar untuk mengatakan hal ini padamu"

**Oke, oke masih penasaran? Natsu mau ngapain sih? Pasti kalian udah nebak-nebak kan..**

**Yosh, langsung baca aja chap 14**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**2 Little 2 Young 2 Necklace**

Tegang dan berdebar-debar.. rasanya seperti akan menerima hasil nilai ujian nasional saja. Natsu menatap Lucy dalam dan wajahnya sangat serius ketika akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Luce.."

"I-iya?" sahut Lucy bergetar mendengar Natsu memanggil namanya dan memegang tangannya #oh Kamisama o

"aku mau kita..."

.

***BRAKKK...** "Natsu Onii-channnn..." teriak seorang anak kecil yang membuka pintu kamar apartemen Natsu sembarangan.

"Natsu-Nii.." teriak satu anak lagi yang memanggil Natsu dengan riang.

Bersamaan dengan itu, momen romantis mereka yang sebentar lagi hampir dimulai akhirnya berantakan. Lucy langsung melepas tangan Natsu, agar tidak diduga macam-macam.

Natsu memalingkan pandangannya ke pintu dengan sangat jengkel.

"kalian?"

"Natsu Onii-channn.. ayo mainnn!" ucap anak kecil itu sambil berlari dan memeluk kaki Natsu dengan kedua tangan kecilnya karna terlalu pendek untuk menjangkau badan sang pemuda.

Satu orang lagi masuk ke kamar Natsu dengan wajah ceria sambil menggandeng anak laki-laki kecil yang memanggil Natsu dengan sebutan Natsu-nii.

"Hoho... maaf maaf ayah tidak tau kalian sedang asik disini, maaf aku mengganggu" ternyata Igneel lah yang membawa dua anak lucu itu ke apartemen Natsu tanpa sepengetahuan Natsu sendiri.

"ayah! Kenapa dua anak setan itu kesini?! dan bagaimana kalian bisa tau aku disini?!" bentak Natsu jengkel pada ayahnya.

Natsu memang tidak menyukai dua anak itu, karna mereka selalu menggunakan Natsu sebagai mainan mereka setiap mereka main ke rumah. Misalnya sebagai kuda-kudaan dan rambutnya digunakan sebagai tali.

Namun berbeda dengan dua anak itu, mereka malah sangat menyukai Natsu dan menanganggap Natsu seperti kakak kandung mereka sendiri.

Namun meskipun Natsu tidak menyukai mereka, ia tidak bisa kasar dengan anak kecil dan tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan mereka. Yah, begitulah.. karna itu Natsu memanggil mereka anak setan.

"Natsu, Jangan bicara seperti itu.." sahut Lucy memotong pertanyaan Natsu sambil memegang pundak Natsu.

"Konichiwa.. siapa namamu gadis manis?" tanya Lucy tersenyum menundukkan badannya agar sejajar pada anak gadis kecil yang masih menggelantungi kaki Natsu. "aku Asuka..." jawab anak itu girang.

"wah.. nama yang bagus Asuka-chan"

"Ayah, kenapa kau menggangguku?"

"maaf.. aku tidak tau kau disini bersama Lucy, kupikir kau kesini hanya sendirian dan untuk tidur. Jadi ayah membukanya dengan key card cadangan" sahut Igneel merasa bersalah.

"lalu kenapa dua anak ini ikut kemari?" tanyanya lagi dengan garis siku yang sudah menghiasi dahinya.

"begini, Bisca adikku menitipkan mereka berdua lagi padaku, karna mereka sedang sibuk di luar negri. Tapi karna aku juga sibuk aku mau menitipkannya padamu, ayah mohon hanya 2 hari saja kok" jelas Igneel tersenyum santai dan meminta tolong pada Natsu

"tidak akan! Aku ini bukan ini bukan tempat penitipan anak! Sewa saja pengasuh bayi untuk menjaga mereka! Dua hari rasanya seperti dua tahun bagiku!"

"..."

"..."

"Hu... Huaaaaaa... Natsu Onii-chan benci pada Asukaa.." Asuka tiba-tiba menangis karna mendengar ucapan Natsu yang menurutnya kasar.

"Natsu! kau ini! tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal sekasar itu di depan kedua anak ini" ucap Lucy langsung mencoba menenangkan sang gadis kecil yang menangis.

Natsu mengusap belakang kepalanya merasa sedikit menyesal "iya, iya .. Asuka-chan maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud begitu" Natsu langsung merendahkan tubuhnya menjadi setinggi Asuka dan memegang kepalanya sambil meminta maaf lagi. Namun Asuka tidak berhenti menangis!

"Asuka-chan, tidak apa-apa.. Natsu Onii-chan tidak membencimu, dia hanya kaget kau kemari tiba-tiba.. tapi sebenarnya dia sangat senang melihatmu" ucap Lucy memeluk Asuka seperti anaknya sendiri dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Diam-diam Natsu kagum melihat gadisnya yang sedang menenangkan Asuka sambil memeluknya. Layaknya Lucy adalah istrinya yang sedang menenangkan anaknnya yang sedang ngambek.

"be-benarkah? Natsu Onii-chan tidak benci Asuka?" tanya anak itu mulai menyurutkan air matanya.

"hem.. tentu saja, kau ini kan manis. Jadi tidak mungkin dia membencimu" sahut Lucy menggangguk dan melemparkan semua senyuman tulusnya pada si gadis kecil.

"Natsu-nii.." ucap anak yang satu lagi dengan wajah memohon ala puppy eyes. #what?

Natsu menghela nafasnya seolah ia sudah kalah oleh senjata dua anak itu. "hahh.. baik-baik aku mengerti.. ayah serahkan mereka padaku"

"yeayyyyy... aku akan bersama dengan Natsu-nii dua hari!" ucap Romeo girang.

Natsu hanya bisa pasrah melihat mereka berdua kegirangan, sedangkan Igneel hanya tersenyum jahil sambil memandangi dua anak itu yang sedang menggelantungi kaki kanan dan kiri Natsu.

"yeayy.. dengan Onee-chan juga kan?" tanya Asuka girang.

"hmm.. tentu saja" sahut Lucy.

"asiikkkk,..."

.

Mau tidak mau Natsu harus membawa mereka pulang ke rumahnya, karna ia tidak mungkin bermalam berempat dengan dengan dua anak kecil itu disana. Igneel, Natsu dan Lucy serta dua anak itu turun dari lift sembari Igneel mendekati Natsu

"hei.. bagaimana? Apa kau sukses melamar Lucy?" tanya Igneel dengan nada menggoda. "Apanya yang sukses? Ayah &amp; Dua anak itu menghancurkan malamku dengan Lucy" ucap Natsu malas memandang ayahnya.

"hoho.. begitu ya, wah ini semua sepenuhnya kesalahanku maaf maaf.." sahut Igneel menyesal namun wajahnya malah terlihat girang.

Natsu memandang Lucy dari belakang dengan kedua anak itu yang sedari tadi meminta di gandeng oleh Lucy dengan wajah riang.

'dia akan menjadi calon istri terbaik untuk masa depanmu' batin Igneel sambil tersenyum.

.

Natsu mulai menyalakan mobilnya, mobil yang tadinya berwarna merah dan hanya bisa ditempati oleh dua orang saja, terpaksa ditukar dengan mobil yang lain khusus untuk empat orang yang disediakan apartemen miliknya itu.

Mobil miliknya? Tentu segera dibawa pulang oleh salah satu asisten ayahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus membawa serta kedua anak itu karna Igneel langsung pergi ke tempat lain untuk mengurus pekerjaannya.

Tadinya ia hanya mengendarai mobil yang dipenuhi suasana romantis karna isinya hanya mereka berdua dan sekarang malah seperti sebuah mobil keluarga berencana yang didalamnya ada 2 anak lagi.

"aku mau dipangku Onee-chan.." ucap Asuka manja dan akhirnya keinginannya dituruti Lucy.

_..Di rumah Natsu.._

"Hoamm... ngantuk sekali, Luce ayo kita ke kamar"

Natsu dan Lucy sedang berada di dalam kamar Asuka &amp; Romeo. Karna memang sudah malam, Asuka &amp; Romeo cepat terlelap dan sudah tertidur.

Lucy memadangi mereka sambil tersenyum dan sesekali iseng meletakkan telunjuknya di pipi kecil Asuka. "mereka manis sekali, iya kan Natsu?" ucap Lucy pelan sambil memandang Natsu dengan girang.

Natsu menaikkan pundaknya sambil tersenyum membalas senyuman si pirang.

_..di kamar Natsu.._

"um.. Luce, sepertinya kau sangat menyukai anak-anak ya?"

"iya tentu saja.." sahut Lucy tersenyum girang.

"kau mau punya anak?" tanya Natsu lagi, kali ini wajahnya agak serius. Lucy membulatkan matanya dan menggambil sebuah bantal dari kepalanya, ia duduk menghadap kasur Natsu dan..

***DUK! !**

"itai! Luce kenapa kau melemparku dengan bantal? Aku kan hanya tanya"

"JANGAN BERCANDA NATSU!"

Natsu memandang Lucy dengan tatapan lembutnya lagi, ia membuka selimutnya dan mendekati Lucy yang sedang berdiri di dekat kasurnya. "Ma-mau apa kau Na-Natsu?"

***Brukk..** Natsu mendorong tubuh Lucy sehingga membuat Lucy terlentang.

"Luce"

"a-a-a-a-apa yang k-k-kau lakukan?!" tanya Lucy gelapan dengan perlakuan Natsu yang secara tiba-tiba.

"JANGAN HANYA MENATAPKU!"

"hahahahaha... aku hanya bercanda" ucap Natsu yang melepas kunciannya dan membangunkan Lucy.

"hnggg! Natsu kau! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodohhh!" bentak Lucy kesal sambil memukuli sang pemuda yang membuatnya salah tingkah itu.

Sedangkan Natsu hanya tertawa sambil mengusap lengannya yang agak perih karna dipukuli dengan lumayan keras.

***Kriett..** Suara pintu kamar terbuka pelan. Natsu dan Lucy langsung memandang ke arah pintu itu.

"Natsu Onii-chan"

"Natsu-nii.."

"Romeo, Asuka ada apa?" tanya Natsu penuh tanya pada kedua anak yang sembarangan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk.

Romeo &amp; Asuka menunduk seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka minta.

"Asuka tidak bisa tidur, Asuka mau tidur disini, bolehkan?"

Natsu menghampiri mereka dan menatap mereka dengan tegas "tidak bo—"

"wahh.. tentu saja boleh" jawab Lucy tersenyum menghampiri mereka dan langsung memotong perkataan Natsu seenaknya.

"Luce, apa yang kau?!"

Tanpa ragu sang gadis langsung menginjak kaki sang pemuda yang berada disampingnya sampai tak berkutik menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"mereka boleh tidur disini kan? Nat-su?" ucap Lucy memandangnya sinis.

"a-aye.."

Dengan lincah Asuka berlari ke kasur Natsu dan naik dengan susah payah dengan tubuhnya yang pendek dan kedua kaki kecilnya "Asuka mau disini.."

"iya iya boleh.." ucap Natsu pasrah sambil membantu Asuka naik ke kasurnya "Romeo, kau tidur disebelah kiriku"

!

"Aku di kasur ini saja" sahut Romeo yang sudah ada di kasur Lucy dengan sudah berposisi tiduran.

Melihat itu, muncul garis siku di dahi Natsu "Hei! Siapa yang membolehkanmu tidur disitu?"

"Natsu.. tidak apa, biarkan dia bersamaku"

Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Natsu terpaksa pasrah sekali lagi, karena Luce yang berbicara.

Bukannya karna Natsu adalah laki-laki yang sifatnya keanak-anakan, ia hanya tidak suka ada laki-laki lain tidur dengan gadisnya, ya meskipun itu seorang anak kecil, dia itu tetap laki-laki. Pikirnya.

Beberapa saat sang gadis kecil yaitu Asuka sudah terlelap dan tidur disamping Natsu dengan pulasnya, sedangkan Lucy masih mengusap kepala Romeo dengan lembut untuk menidurkannya dengan posisi membelakangi Natsu yang ada di kasur sebelahnya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu saat melihat kesebelahnya tepatnya kearah Lucy. Tapi sangat jelas tatapan menyelidiknya itu seperti mengucapkan 'sial, Andai aku yang diusap Luce'

Setelah beberapa menit, baik Lucy maupun Romeo akhirnya tertidur. Melihat selimut mereka turun, pelan-pelan Natsu turun dari kasurnya dan berniat untuk menaikan selimut itu agar mereka tidak kedinginan.

Tetapi, pemuda itu sempat syok setelah melihat posisi Romeo yang sedang menempelkan wajahnya tepat di dada sebelah kiri Lucy dan juga posisi tangannya yang memegang dada sebelah kanan si gadis.

'si-sialan! anak-anak memang selalu mengambil kesempatan' batin Natsu menahan jengkel karna takut membangunkan mereka jika ia membentak Romeo.

'Mau anak kecil, orang tua, kakek-kakek.. tetap saja aku tidak suka laki-laki lain dekat dengan Luce seperti itu, Apalagi menyentuhnya sial!' batin Natsu sekali lagi.

Natsu memegang tubuh Romeo pelan-pelan dan menggendongnya untuk ia pindahkan ke kasurnya. Dengan entengnya sekarang Romeo sudah pindah di kasur kesayangannya itu.

Tapi alhasil ia malah kebingungan karna kasurnya sudah penuh ketika Asuka memposisikan tidurnya dengan posisi terlentang ditambah Romeo.

"Sudah kuduga akan begini, karna itu aku tidak mau mereka tidur denganku" ucap Natsu pelan dan memandang mereka kesal.

"hahh.. aku tidur di sofa saja"

Mendengar sebuah suara, sang gadis tersadar dari dunia mimpinya "hng.. Natsu, kau tidak tidur? mana Romeo?"

Dengan santai si pemuda beralasan seenaknya "Romeo ingin pindah ke kasurku tiba-tiba, jadi karna penuh, aku tidur di sofa saja"

"tidak Natsu, kau bisa sakit lebih baik kau tidur disebelahku" ucap Luce dengan wajah kasihan pada sang pemuda, ya itu karna dia yang mengizinkan kedua anak itu tidur di kamar mereka.

"tidak perlu, aku di sofa saja"

"tidak akan kubiarkan kau masuk angin, aku tidak keberatan kau tidur disebelahku"

Senang? yang benar saja! tentu saja begitu, sebenarnya dalam hati sang pemuda sakura itu sudah meloncat-loncat riang dari awal Lucy menawarinya. Tetapi ia hanya pura-pura menolak karna ia tau bahwa sang gadis tidak akan mungkin tega membiarkannya.

Meski wajahnya santai tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya berkata 'yosh.. doaku terkabul untuk menggantikan Romeo !'

"tapi jangan macam-macam!" ucap Lucy lagi meyakinkan Natsu untuk tidak berani menyentuhnya meski jarak mereka sedekat ini.

_..Beberapa saat kemudian.._

"Natsu.."

"hn, Kau belum tidur? Ada apa?" tanya Natsu yang berposisi sama-sama membelakangi.

"sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku di kamar apartemenmu tadi?"

"Luce"

"hm? Apa?"

"aku tidak mau menyampaikannya dengan posisi seperti ini, nanti saja ya"

"hum, baiklah aku mengerti" ucap Lucy sedikit agak kecewa. Mendengar nada bicara sang gadis disampingnya seperti itu, sang pemuda turun dari kasur idamannya dan menarik tangan si gadis dengan lembut.

"mereka berdua sedang pulas, ikut aku sebentar"

.

.

"Na-Natsu ke-kenapa kau mengajakku ke kamar lain?"

"Sshh.."

Rumahnya tentu besar, jadi tidak mungkin hanya memiliki dua atau empat kamar saja, ia bebas memilih kamar tamu atau kamar pribadi lain.

Natsu berani mengunci pintu kamar dengan tujuan tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu mereka. Padahal itu adalah hal yang sangat dilarang ayahnya selama ia belum menikahi Lucy. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Natsu sekarang, anak muda sepertinya pasti masih memiliki pemikiran yang setengah matang untuk kedepannya. Misalnya saja dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

**LUCY P.O.V**

Kenapa Natsu sampai membawaku ke kamar lain? Jangan-jangan..

"hmm.. Sekarang kita hanya berdua" ucap Natsu membelakangiku dengan aura anehnya.

.

.

Sesudah ia mengatakan itu, suasana malah hening.. dia masih membelakangiku.

"Ng.. Luce" ahh! tidak! Ia berbalik badan!

***DUAAKKK...**

"ugh! I-itai!" teriaknya ketika menerima pukulanku.

Aduh! Kenapa aku memukulnya tiba-tiba? "Go-gomene Natsu aku tidak sengaja!"

"apanya tidak sengaja? Kau memukulku karna alasan kan?" ucap Natsu jengkel padaku.

"ahaha.. tidak sungguh, aku tidak mempunyai alasan" sahutku sambil menggaruk kepalaku dengan wajah menyesal. Sebenarnya aku hanya kaget dan spontan aku memukul wajahnya.

"hah.. aku tau kenapa kau kaget"

"Luce"

"he? eh? a-apa?" aku mulai gugup atau bisa dibilang sangat gugup ketika ia mendekatiku dengan tatapan lembutnya lagi, karna gugup aku mundur sampai-sampai punggungku sudah menyentuh tembok.

"kenapa kau mundur?"

"a-ah? t-tidak tidak apa ha-ha-ha"

Natsu menyeringai melihatku yang sekarang sedang salah tingkah. Sebenarnya apa tujuan Natsu mengajakku kesini?

"Natsu cepat katakan saja, apa tujuanmu membawaku ke kamar lain tiba-tiba? Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Bukannya serius dia malah menatapku aneh "Kau masih saja gugup meskipun aku sudah berkali-kali menciumu dan tidur bersama denganmu. Luce, bagaimana jika aku menjadi suami sahmu? Apa kau akan terus lari dariku ketika aku menyentuhmu?"

A-a-apa maksudnya?

***TAP! **"kyaaa.. mau apa kau mengendongku?!"

Natsu meletakkan ku di bibir kasur dengan posisi duduk, sedangkan ia duduk dilantai dan berada di bawahku.

"Luce, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu"

"a-apa?" sahutku singkat, namun dalam hatiku timbul banyak pertanyaan.

"tadinya aku mau memberikan itu di apartemen, tapi karna dua anak itu datang jadinya gagal, dan sekarang kurasa ini saat yang bagus karna hanya ada kita berdua"

Berdua? Apa maksudnya?

"Luce, masukan tanganmu ke saku celanaku"

"hah? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" "sudah cepat..!" balasnya

Kuturuti kemauannya, kumasukan tanganku ke saku celananya. "Na-natsu kau.."

"kantung celanamu robek ya?"

"dasar bodoh! Kenapa tanganmu malah masuk ke dalam celanaku?!"

"GYAAA!"

**NORMAL P.O.V**

'hampir saja dia menyentuh selangkanganku, bisa gawat jika dia menyentuh jagoanku. Dengan tidak sengaja pun aku pasti menyerangnya' batin Natsu.

Setelah Lucy merogoh saku celana Natsu, ia menemukan sebuah kotak kecil dan membukanya pelan. Ternyata di dalamnya adalah sebuah kalung.

"coba kau buka kalung itu" perintah Natsu sambil tersenyum. Lucy membuka bandul kalung emas putih yang berebentuk angka 8 itu dan dilihatnya dua foto yang berada pada masing-masing sisi bandul yaitu foto Natsu dan dirinya sendiri yang sedang memasang wajah kesal ketika mereka bertengkar.

"Wahh cantiknya.. Natsu kenapa bentuknya angka delapan?"

"hm.. senang kau bertanya, apa kau ingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu di pemakaman ibumu itu adalah tanggal 8 agustus, dan coba kau perhatikan garis angka 8 tidak akan pernah putus dan selalu bertemu kembali di garis awal"

"Dan itulah kita sekarang.. berkali-kali aku berpisah denganmu, tapi aku selalu mendapatkanmu kembali" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"ah ya, aku juga punya satu untukku.. lihat"

"Natsu" ucapan dari sang pemuda itu sukses membuat sang gadis terharu dan terpaksa mengeluarkan air matanya yang berusaha ia tahan itu. Tidak ia sangka Natsu bisa sampai mengingat tanggal pertemuan mereka bahkan ketika mereka kecil sampai memberikan sebuah kalung berbentuk unik dan penuh arti yang hanya dimiliki oleh mereka berdua. Itu karna Natsu mendesainnya sendiri.

Dengan penuh kasih, Natsu mengusap air mata jatuh sang gadis perlahan "jangan menangis, kau tau alasanku memberimu kalung?"

"ke-kenapa?" ucapnya sesegukan karna masih menangis terharu. Ya, itulah perempuan, mahluk yang sangat mudah luluh dan tersentuh.

"Luce, aku ingin menikah denganmu"

"..."?

"Na-natsu? ta-tapi bukankah kita masih terlalu muda untuk menikah?"

Natsu membalas Lucy dengan senyuman menyeringai dan memegang kepala Lucy "tentu saja tidak sekarang, kenapa aku melamarmu dengan menggunakan kalung dan bukan cincin? Sebenarnya ayah sudah menyuruhku untuk memberikan cincin padamu, tapi aku menolak.. aku tidak mau memberikan itu sekarang, aku sudah berjanji aku akan memberikan itu pada saat kita sudah berumur 20 tahun lebih dan menikah"

Mata Lucy melebar, seolah dia mengambang di atas awan ketika mendengar ucapan itu. Tetapi sekarang ia hanya kembali tersenyum.

"tidak, belum"

"tidak? apa maksudmu Luce?" sahut Natsu sedikit syok ketika mendengar penolakan dari gadisnya tersebut.

"aku belum bisa menjawab sekarang. Kau bilang kau akan menikahiku ketika aku berumur 20 tahun keatas kan? Jadi aku akan menjawab pada saat kau sudah dewasa nanti."

Sang pemuda menatap aneh si gadis yang melontarkan perkataan yang cukup membuatnya bingung. Timbul banyak pertanyaan di kepala _soft pink_ nya itu, kenapa Lucy tidak mau menjawabnya sekarang? atau Lucy tidak sepenuhnya menyukai dirinya? Atau apakah Lucy tidak ingin menikah dengannya dan hidup bersamanya? Dan atau Lucy meragukan dirinya? Atau atau dan atau lainnya yang berputar di dalam pikiran sang salamander itu.

"Luce, apa maksudmu dewasa? Bukankah aku sudah cukup dewasa sekarang, atau kau ini sedang meragukanku? menunggu 3 tahun lagi itu terlalu lama"

Sang gadis tersenyum manis padanya, ia menekan pipi sang pemuda gemas sehingga mulut dan wajahnya menjadi mengerucut dan terkesan seperti badut yang sedang mengembungkan wajahnya.

"hahaha.. lihat wajahmu, kau masih anak-anak tau! kenapa kau bisa berkata 3 tahun itu lama? Bukankah kau sudah menungguku selama 12 tahun? Kau tau, aku tidak pernah berpikir ada laki-laki yang setia menunggu selama itu. Setahuku (#setahu Lucy ya) seorang pemuda akan mudah melupakan cinta pertamanya dan akan cepat melirik gadis menarik lainnya"

"Tapi ternyata kau tidak"

"jadi Natsu, maukah kau menungguku lagi?"

Natsu menaikkan alisnya dan memandang Lucy dalam diam. #wajar saja! wong wajahnya masih diteken gitu sama Lucy, gimana mau ngomong?

Natsu melepaskan kedua tangan lembut yang sedang gemas pada wajah tegasnya itu perlahan.

"kenapa kau diam saja? katakan sesuatu Natsu!" gerutu si pirang kesal merasa tidak dihiraukan.

Natsu akhirnya angkat bicara "aku mengerti, aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun, dan sesuai permintaanmu aku akan menjadi seorang lelaki berwibawa layaknya orang dewasa"

"tidak perlu berkata seperti itu, aku tidak butuh janji, aku hanya ingin bukti nanti"

Mendengar gadisnya memberikan tantangan untuknya ia menyeringai pasti "baik jika itu maumu, kau akan tercengang saat melihat diriku yang sudah tumbuh dewasa nanti, dan akan kubuat kau menginginkan aku nantinya"

Lucy terkikik geli mendengarnya, tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika nanti dirinyalah yang akan menginginkan Natsu "Besar sekali rasa percaya dirimu, bukan hanya kau saja yang akan tumbuh dewasa tapi aku juga kan?"

Sekali lagi ia menyeringai tipis "aku tau itu, siapa yang tidak ingin punya pasangan yang tubuhnya seindah ini" ucap Natsu lalu tertawa karna dikatai mesum dan dipukul berulang kali oleh gadis kesayangannya.

"aku juga punya permintaan"

Sang gadis memandang Natsu bingung "permintaan?"

"3 permintaan" sahut sang pemuda _soft pink _itu sambil mengacungkan ketiga jarinya.

"b-banyak sekali? Pe-permintaan apa?"

Sang pemuda _dragon slayer _itu tersenyum lembut tetapi berkesan memiliki sebuah makna yang membuat merinding Lucy. Ditambah sekarang ia mengangkat dagu sang pirang demi hanya untuk menatapnya tegas.

"pertama, aku tidak mau kau bersama dengan laki-laki lain kecuali aku selingkuh atau aku sudah mati. Kedua, aku mau kau menemaniku minggu depan untuk pergi ke tempat Erza. Dan ketiga, aku mau kau menciumku lagi"

"i-itu tidak adil! banyak sekali! aku mau menemanimu ketempat Erza, tapi permintaan pertamamu tadi tidak bisa kupegang, kan aku sudah bilang tadi kalau aku akan memutuskan saat umurku sudah 20 tahun keatas!" gerutu Lucy kesal meski sekarang sikapnya sudah seperti anak tk yang sedang mengeluh pada kakaknya.

Melihat Lucy yang seperti itu, membuat sang pemuda itu semakin gemas dibuatnya. Melihat seorang gadis yang menyuruhnya untuk menjadi bersikap dewasa padahal dirinya sendiri masih terlihat lebih seperti anak-anak dari pada dirinya.

"jadi, mendengar jawabanmu tadi, apa itu berarti untuk permintaan ketigaku jawabannya adalah iya?" tanya Natsu tanpa menjawab keluhan Lucy sebelumnya.

"a-apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda musim semi itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan tersenyum jahil hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Melihat itu Lucy pasti tau apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda iseng di depannya. Wajahnya kini memerah sempurna, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri untuk membuat keputusan dengan cepat karena wajah mereka sudah benar-benar dekat 'a-apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskan aku yang memulai me-mencium'

Sudah ia duga akan seperti ini, pemuda _spring _itu menahan tawanya ketika melihat si gadis hanya menutup mata dengan gugupnya tanpa bergerak maju sama sekali, bahkan meski jarak mereka sudah sangat mudah untuk bersentuhan. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat pemandangan yang dipikirnya lucu dan menggemaskan itu, akhirnya mau tidak mau ia yang harus mengambil alih lagi seperti biasanya.

"kalau begini berarti permintaanku hanya dua saja" ucapnya dan spontan langsung mencium bibir mungil gadis yang bergetar saking gugupnya itu. Lucy? Tentu ia terkejut dan seakan dirinya melayang ketika ia tau kalau Natsu mengerti sifat pemalunya itu. Ciuman mereka berlangsung dengan lembut.

**Maaf yaaa.. kawannn! aku terpaksa harus mengganti banyak skenario dan *harus* memperbaiki typo-typo yang tersebar dari chap pertama sampe 14 ini dengan getolnya #gatel kali =_=**

**Jadi jangan bingung ketika sewaktu-waktu kalian membaca ulang fic ini (misalnya, kalo mau aja ya) banyak yang berubah dari segi kata-kata/skenarionya. Mohon pertanggung jawabannya, ehm.. maksud saya mohon pengertiannya demi memperbaiki fiction ini ****J.**

**ARIGATOU JAA NE! **

**Be continued on Chap 15 ****à**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**WAIII! MAAFKAANN SAYAA KARNA BARU UPDATE!**

***woy kemana aje lo thor?**

***mau kabur lo?**

**Ampun om, tante, mas, mba, kakak dan adeknya.. saya baru selesai mengerjakan skripsi saya huft.. #sudahlah banyak omong deh lu thor! Mending lanjut**

**Berhubung sedang libur dalam bulan puasa, saya baru bisa mengupdate ceritanya TT , apakah masih ada reader yang mau baca ya? hm, hm ya sudah lah yang penting saya update dulu TT**

**Ah ya sebelumnya terimakasih untuk reviewnya ^0^ review anda semua membuat ann jadi makin-makin semangat! ARIGATOU!**

**Ah ya ini pengumuman lain yang sebenernya udah aku tulis di chap 14:**

**A/N di C14 (Maaf yaaa.. kawannn! aku terpaksa harus mengganti banyak skenario dan *harus* memperbaiki typo-typo yang tersebar dari chap pertama sampe 14 ini dengan getolnya #gatel kali =_= Jadi jangan bingung ketika sewaktu-waktu kalian membaca ulang fic ini (misal aja sih kalo mau) banyak yang berubah dari segi kata-kata/skenarionya. Mohon pertanggung jawabannya, ehm.. maksud saya mohon pengertiannya demi pengkoreksian danmemperbaiki fiction ini :) **

**Itu aja pengumuman dari author galau seperti saya, kalau begitu selamat membaca ya :)**

**Mandiri**

Di sebuah ruangan kerja yang terlalu luas untuk seukuran satu orang saja, terdapat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas putih yang memiliki beraneka ragam tulisan di dalamnya, Ia memijat keningnya dengan lelah.

"tuan Igneel, apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya salah seorang sekertarisnya yang sedari tadi menghawatirkan dirinya.

"aku tidak apa, aku hanya sedikit lelah saja" jawab Igneel tersenyum tegas menyadari sekertaris kepercayaannya itu sedang khawatir.

***tok *tok**

"masuklah" jawab Igneel sopan ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu sambil masih memandang ke arah kertas yang dipegangnya.

Ia melirik senang ketika yang masuk ternyata adalah seorang gadis yang menjadi anak dari sahabat kesayangannya itu dan yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"ahh Lucy? Tumben sekali kau masuk ke ruang kerjaku, ada apa nak?"

Lucy tersenyum simpul merasa tidak enak menganggu Igneel di tengah pekerjaannya. Ia tau Igneel sedang sangat sibuk sekarang melihat ada banyak sekali kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di atas meja kerja sang onyx paruh baya itu, ia memutuskan untuk undur diri kepada Igneel mengetahui dia salah waktu untuk menemui Igneel. Tetapi Igneel langsung mencegahnya dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya sementara sekalian ia juga ingin merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sudah kaku karena dirinya memang belum berdiri sama sekali sejak pagi.

"tapi paman kau sedang sibuk, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang"

"tidak tidak tidak, aku sekaligus ingin istirahat, aku lelah mengingat aku hampir belum makan apapun sedari tadi.

Lucy melebarkan matanya tidak percaya "paman! Yang benar saja! ini kan sudah hampir sore! kalau paman tidak makan paman bisa sakit! Kalau begitu aku yang akan memasak untuk paman. Paman tetap disini!"

Baik Igneel ataupun sekertaris bahkan pelayan yang sedang berada di dalam ruang kerja Igneel terdiam kaget melihat sikap Lucy yang tiba-tiba menjadi galak seperti itu.

Berani sekali si nona Heartfillia itu mengomeli seorang pemimpin perusahaan kaya yang bahkan usianya jauh lebih tua darinya, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh para pelayan Igneel ketika melihat sang gadis meninggalkan ruangan kerja Igneel seenaknya. Sedangkan Igneel hanya tertawa lepas mengingat dirinya tidak pernah diomeli siapapun kecuali mendiang Istrinya.

Ia sedikit mengingat kenangan dulu ketika Grandine istrinya masih hidup, seorang istri yang memiliki sifat galak dan tegas tetapi sangat perhatian dan penyayang, ditambah rambut panjangannya senada dengan warna rambut anaknya Natsu. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menduduki dirinya di sebuah sofa yang terdapat di dalam ruangannya sambil menyenderkan badannya yang sudah pegal.

'anak kita benar-benar pandai mencari gadis, bahkan sifatnya hampir mirip sepertimu' batin Igneel tersenyum tipis mengingat betapa ia sangat mencintai sang istri bahkan sampai sekarang.

Setelah beberapa menit, tepatnya 15 menit Lucy kembali dengan sebuah tray biasa yang diatasnya diletakkan jus tomat, sup, ikan tim, dan sebuah nasi goreng yang dicampuri sayuran olehnya.

"sudah jadi... maaf menunggu lama" teriak Lucy tanpa menyadari dirinya sudah kelewatan di depan sang ketua CEO yang sangat berpengaruh se Fiore.

Igneel menatap Lucy senang ketika melihat makanan yang sudah tertata rapi di atas meja di depan sofanya itu. Baru kali ini ada yang menyajikan meja yang biasa dipakai untuk diskusinya itu.

Sang penanggung jawab sekaligus pelayan Igneel langsung mendekati Ingeel dan meminta maaf sebelumnya "maafkan atas kekurangajaranku Igneel-sama, tetapi anda tidak boleh makan makanan sembarangan demi kesehatan anda" ucap si pelayan mengingatkan.

Lucy langsung memandang si pelayan itu dengan tegas, toh secara tidak langsung ia telah menghina masakannya adalah masakkan tidak sehat. Tetapi ia menahan amarahnya demi bersikap sopan di depan Igneel yang sudah terlihat bernafsu hanya karena baunya.

"hohoho.. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak masakan dari anak gadis kesayanganku ini, apalagi baunya sangat menggoda"

Lucy tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Igneel yang sangat menghargai masakannya. "paman tenang saja, aku sudah sangat tau resep apa yang paling tepat yang sesuai dengan kesehatan paman. Semoga paman menikmatinya"

Ingeel hanya manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan dari gadis milik anaknya tersebut dan dengan lahap dirinya langsung memakan masakan si pirang.

'-'

Melihat Igneel yang tiba-tiba terdiam seperti itu, Lucy langsung salah tingkah khawatir jika masakannya ternyata tidak enak.

"Wakaba, aku ingin kau mencoba ini juga" ucap Ingeel menatap mantap sang sekertaris di belakangnya.

Tadinya Wakaba ragu untuk mencoba masakan yang menjadi makanan sang atasan, mengingat sepertinya tidak sopan melakukan itu, tetapi Igneel memaksanya untuk tetap mencobanya.

Wakaba meminta sendok dan garpu lain pada pelayan di dalam dan ikut mencicipi ikan tim yang terlihat sederhana itu dengan garpu yang dipegangnya. Disaat ikan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia melebarkan matanya kagum atas cita rasa yang dimiliki oleh ikan itu.

Melihat reaksi sang sekertaris, Igneel sangat yakin bahwa ia memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan dirinya.

"ra-rasanya luar biasa tuan" ucap jujur Wakaba dengan takjub menikmati setiap sensasi rasa masakan Lucy.

"benar sekali, aku menyuruhmu mencobanya karena aku ingat dulu kau adalah juri masakan yang cukup terkenal. Bisa kau jelaskan pada Lucy apa yang kau rasakan?"

Wakaba mengganguk pelan dan memandang Lucy sambil tersenyum, terlihat beberapa garis penuaan yang menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. "masakan nona sangat enak dan terasa meleleh di dalam mulut saya, teksturnya sangat lembut meski ikan tersebut sebenarnya memiliki kulit yang keras. Masakan anda benar-benar seperti sudah professional di balik penampilannya yang sederhana" jelas si sekertaris paruh baya itu panjang lebar.

Lucy merona malu mendengar ucapan langsung si mantan juri masakan yang Igneel bilang cukup terkenal itu, tidak ia sangka ia dipuji sampai seperti itu.

Igneel manggut-manggut setuju mendengar penjelasan Wakaba, "ini pertama kalinya aku memakan masakanmu, dan.. bagaimana kau bisa memasak seenak itu? apa kau mengikuti les memasak?" tanya Igneel sambil melahap makanannya.

"um... tidak juga, setiap ayah pergi ke luar negeri, aku selalu memasak makananku sendiri bersama dengan para pelayanku di dapur. Awalnya mereka sakit perut ketika memakan masakan gosongku pertama kalinya, jadi aku berusaha untuk membuat makanan enak agar dapat dinikmati orang lain" ucapnya menjelaskan.

Mengingat Layla sudah meninggal lama, Igneel berpikir bahwa gadis ini pasti sering merasa kesepian harus belajar memasak sendiri tanpa ibunya. "hoho.. jadi begitu ya! aku mengerti kenapa semua masakanmu seenak ini, bahkan jus tomatnya juga sangat lembut seperti jus mangga"

Lucy menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena merasa malu masakannya dipuji berkali-kali.

"ah aku hampir lupa! Kedatanganmu tadi pasti ada maksudnya, apa ada yang ingin kau katakan Lucy? Maaf aku sampai lupa karna terlalu asik makan"

"ah.. tentang itu," Lucy memotong kalimatnya.

Igneel semakin memandang dirinya penasaran "apa ada masalah?" tanyanya khawatir.

"tidak paman, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih atas semua perbuatan paman dan yang lainnya padaku"

Igneel menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet yang sudah disiapkan pelayannya dan meletakkan sendok serta garpunya di atas tray "hm? Apa maksudmu Lucy? Ucapanmu seperti orang yang ingin pergi meninggalkan rumah saja?"

Lucy memajukan badannya seraya menegapkan posisi duduknya dan tersenyum lembut kepada sang paman "apa paman ingat, aku sudah disini selama delapan bulan lebih. Kukira ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku untuk menumpang di rumah paman."

Igneel menatap bingung sang gadis "apa maksudmu? kau kira perjanjian beberapa bulan itu masih berlanjut? Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri, jadi ini adalah rumahmu juga, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengucapkan itu?"

Kembali Lucy tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan "paman, aku ingin berpamitan pada paman dan lainnya" ucap Lucy to the point.

"n-nak.. apa yang kau katakan? Statusmu sekarang bukan cuma istri kontrak Natsu lagi, sekarang kau adalah anakku, jadi kau tidak perlu pergi karna kontrakmu berakhir atau tidak" sahut Igneel terkejut akan peryataan Lucy yang tiba-tiba mau pamitan.

"arigatou paman, tapi aku tidak mau terus-menerus merepotkan paman dan Natsu.. jadi sebaiknya aku hidup mandiri"

"tapi sekarang kau sendirian Lucy, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi. Kau juga tau kan? jika Natsu tau kau akan pergi dia pasti sangat sedih, jadi tetaplah disini" Igneel memasang wajah khawatirnya pada Lucy sambil meyakinkannya untuk tetap tinggal

"paman sangat baik padaku, aku bersyukur karna bisa bertemu paman dan Natsu, tapi paman aku minta maaf, keputusanku sudah bulat untuk mencari pekerjaan sendiri dan memulai hidup baruku"

Igneel merubah wajah khawatirnya ke wajah pasrah. Apalagi yang bisa dia buat kalau Lucy sendiri yang memiliki keputusan itu?

Sang lelaki paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya berat "baiklah, sebenarnya berat bagiku untuk melepaskan anakku sendiri, tapi jika itu memang keputusanmu maka aku tidak bisa berkata apapun"

Lagi-lagi Lucy melemparkan senyumannya "Arigatou paman"

"tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa kau menerima lamaran Natsu?" tanya Igneel dengan wajah meledek yang membuat Lucy blushing.

"e-eh? Paman tau darimana?"

"hoho.. tidak ada yang tidak aku ketahui, jadi bagaimana apa kau menerimanya?"

"pa-paman.. a-aku belum menjawabnya, aku berjanji padanya untuk menjawab lamarannya pada saat ia pulang dari Italia" jawab Lucy sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah blushingnya.

"wah, wah jadi begitu.. lama sekali menjawabnya, hmm.. haha aku harap Natsu beruntung"

"hahaha paman bisa saja"

_(skip time)_ Tidak lama kemudian ia pamit pada Igneel untuk keluar dari ruangannya mengingat Igneel pasti ingin meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda itu. Bahkan sebelum keluar ia sempat-sempatnya kembali menasehati sang onyx paruh baya itu untuk tidak terus-terusan fokus terhadap pekerjaannya apalagi soal kesehatannya. Igneel kembali tertawa kecil melihat sang gadis muda itu kembali menasehatinya layaknya anak kandungnya sendiri yang sedang memperingati ayahnya. Sedangkan Wakaba dan para pelayan lainnya juga tersenyum geli melihat gadis sifat lain dari gadis itu.

Lucy menuju ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan "Natsu, kuharap kau menjadi orang yang berhasil ya disana. Jaga dirimu, Aku pamit dulu"

.._flashback.._

**LUCY POV**

Natsu memandangku dengan wajah serius namun aku tau ada yang aneh di balik raut wajahnya itu. Apa yang ingin ia sampaikan ya? pikirku.

"Luce, aku.."

"hm? Kenapa kau terlihat lesu begitu? Ada apa?" tanyaku seraya tersenyum padanya yang baru saja pulang menggantikan kakeknya untuk menemui klien penting dari luar negeri.

Wajahnya semakin lesu ketika ingin membuka suara, apa dia sedang lelah ya?

"aku.. aku akan pergi ke Italia selama 3 tahun pada bulan depan nanti"

Italia? 3 tahun? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengatakan hal itu?

"o-oh.. begitu hahaha bukankah itu kabar bagus, tapi apa kau memiliki urusan penting disana Natsu? Kenapa sampai 3 tahun?" aku harus bersikap tegar dan bahagia untuknya, terpaksa aku harus menahan air mataku meski hatiku terasa teiris mendengar ia akan meninggalkanku selama itu.

"Luce.."

**NORMAL POV**

'Aku tau Luce menahan air matanya, padahal kami baru saja mulai bersenang-senang lagi seperti dulu. Namun ini adalah keputusanku untuk pergi kesana, aku akan meneruskan perusahaan ayah dan menggantikan kakekku yang sudah sering sakit-sakitan meski sebenarnya aku sangat malas untuk menjadi penerus bahkan diusiaku yang semuda ini.' batin Natsu merasa iba melihat raut wajah sang kekasih terpaksa harus tersenyum demi dirinya.

Natsu tersenyum jahil dan mendekat padanya "sudahlah jangan ditahan, jika kau mau menangis maka menangislah, aku tau kau sangat menyukaiku dan tidak mau aku pergi kan?"

"si-siapa yang menangis! Tidak.. aku malah senang kok" Natsu sangat tau Lucy sedang berdalih sekarang.

"benarkah? Kupikir kau akan menangis untukku"

Setelah dirinya mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba sang gadis _blonde _itu malah memeluknya erat dan membanjiri kemeja putih serta jas yang dikenakannya dengan air matanya yang sudah bisa dirasakan di dada sang pemuda calon penerus tersebut.

'Benarkan, dia menangis' batin Natsu sekali lagi.

"aku yakin kau melakukan ini untuk ayah dan kakekmu, aku sangat bangga mendengarnya. Natsu, aku akan terus mendoakanmu agar selalu menjadi orang yang sukses dan jika kau sudah disana aku hanya ingin kau menjaga diri baik-baik" ucap sang _blonde _sesegukan.

Natsu memeluknya balik dan mengusap kepalanya untuk menenangkannya.

"jadilah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab dan hormatilah ayah, kakek serta nenek Poluchka ya" ucapLucy lagi sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada tegap Natsu.

"kau juga, jangan lupa janjimu yang dulu. Kau harus memberiku jawaban untuk menikahimu saat aku pulang nanti, kau harus jadi milikku dan mengubah nama belakangmu menjadi Dragneel" seringai jahil terpaut di wajah keren dari anak CEO tersebut.

Lucy merenggangkan jarak diantara mereka berdua, ia menatap Natsu dengan agak kesal "sudah kubilang padamu, aku akan menjawabnya nanti setelah kau sudah dewasa kan?" gerutunya.

"hahaha.. iya iya aku mengerti nona Heartfillia"

Lucy menghela nafasnya berat mendengar nada bicara Natsu yang seperti itu. Melihat hal itu membuat Natsu menjadi gemas akan gadis yang satu ini.

"sebelum itu, kau belum memberiku ciuman selamat datang kan? Aku meminta itu sekarang"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan ataupun kesiapan dari Lucy sendiri, Natsu dengan cepat menyambar bibir mungil berwarna pink lembab itu dengan lembut. Lucy terkejut dan sempat ingin menghindar, tetapi tengkuknya ditahan oleh sebelah tangan si pemuda yang tingginya jauh darinya itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua larut dalam ciuman yang panas di dalam kamar kesayangan mereka.

**..**_**end of flashback..**_

Lucy tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangan yang ternyata sudah lewat tiga bulan itu, padahal rasanya baru kemarin ia dan Natsu berpisah demi bisnis keluarganya di Italia selama tiga tahun kedepan.

Ia kembali menatap sekeliling kamar yang penuh dengan kenangan itu seperti yang ia lakukan sebelum kabur dari rumah Natsu dulu ketika Poluchka menendangnya keluar rumah. Tetapi kali ini lain, ia bukan kabur atau hanya pergi sementara dari rumah.

Ia harus benar-benar pergi dari rumah itu mengingat dirinya tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga penuh kehangatan itu.

**LUCY POV**

Aku menelpon Levy-chan untuk memastikan ada atau tidaknya tempat tinggal murah yang masih tersedia di sekitar rumahnya.

Untuk apa?

Ya, aku sudah minta tolong pada Levy-chan untuk membantuku mencari rumah sewa yang murah. Aku belum memberitahu Natsu bahwa aku akan pergi besok. Aku merasa belum siap, akan kuberitahu saat aku sudah dirumah baruku saja.

Bagaimana bisa aku tiba-tiba pindah? Memangnya aku memiliki uang?

Waktu ayahku meninggal, ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk diberikan padaku sebagai warisan. Meskipun bisnis ayahku menurun, namun ayahku sudah setengah membangun kembali perusahaannya, tetapi ia meninggal karna sudah sangat lemah.

Sekarang asisten ayahku yang mengelola bisnis ayahku yang sudah dipercayakan padanya, aku tidak tau bagaimana perkembangannya. Ia memohon padaku untuk kembali kerumah lama dan mengurus perusahaan, entahlah aku tidak berminat sama sekali.

_**..flashback..**_

"Hime, kumohon kembalilah.. bisnis ayah anda sudah sedikit maju dari penurunan sebelumnya dan rumah anda sudah dibeli kembali, saya tidak ingin anda memiliki kehidupan sulit lagi"

Aku bertemu assisten ayahku saat aku sedang berada di rumah Sting. Ia menyusulku ke magnolia untuk memintaku pulang.

"arigatou Virgo, tapi aku ingin hidup mandiri sekarang" aku menunjukan senyumanku padanya.

Memang waktu itu aku kesulitan mencari tempat tinggal, bahkan sampai menumpang di rumah Sting beberapa hari. Aku memang peduli pada perusahaan ayahku dan tidak ingin seluruh staff ayah harus berhenti bekerja, namun sepertinya aku tidak akan membantu apa-apa dan hanya mempersulit Virgo saja jika aku kembali ke rumah lamaku.

Dan.. aku tidak ingin jatuh sedih ketika aku mengingat ayah dan ibuku tidak ada lagi di rumah, bagiku rumah itu hanya akan membuatku menjadi cengeng lagi.

Jadi aku mempercayakan perusahaan Heartifillia pada Virgo dan orang kepercayaan ayahku yang lainnya, karna dialah salah satu orang yang mengurusku sejak ibu masih ada, meskipun aku merasa bersalah mempercayakan semuanya pada Virgo.

Virgo tidak ingin mendengar ucapanku tadinya dan masih bersikukuh untuk memintaku kembali. Virgo jauh lebih tua dariku dibalik penampilannya, dia sangat pintar dan jujur, saat aku kecil dia sudah bekerja sebagai assisten ibuku di usia remajanya.

"Hime, saya mohon kembalilah semua orang sudah sangat khawatir pada anda semenjak mendengar kabar anda sekarang ini"

Dia memohon lebih padaku "Virgo, dengarkan aku.. ini sudah menjadi keputusanku untuk tetap di magnolia, aku tidak memerlukan kehidupan mewah yang akan membuatku menjadi manja harta atau padamu. Aku akan mencari pekerjaanku sendiri, inilah saatnya bagiku belajar menjadi wanita mandiri" jawabku dengan melemparkan senyuman padanya.

Virgo menatapku lurus dan diam, ya itulah ciri khasnya. Wajahnya memang terkesan datar dan tidak perduli, tetapi sebenarnya ia sangat perhatian dan baik "baik Hime saya mengerti"

"Namun satu yang anda harus ingat, meskipun anda belum mau kembali ke rumah. Tetapi, anda tetaplah pewaris tunggal Heartifillia, itu tidak bisa anda hindari atau anda tolak sama sekali"

Dia memasang wajah serius, tapi dia memang selalu seperti itu.. jika orang lain yang mengobrol dengannya mungkin orang itu akan takut.

"iya aku mengerti, jadi aku minta tolong padamu ya untuk tetap melanjutkan bisnis ayah"

Virgo menatapku pasrah, sepertinya dia mengerti kemauanku.

"saya mengerti, tapi saya memaksa anda untuk menerima ini, saya akan melepaskan anda jika anda mau menerima kartu ini" ia memberikan aku sebuah kartu debit yang aku tidak tau berapa jumlahnya.

"eh? tapi aku tidak butuh ini"

"Hime jika kau menolak, saya harus membawa paksa anda untuk pulang"

_**..end of flashback..**_

Begitulah, tadinya aku sangat tidak ingin memakai kartu itu. Tapi karna aku harus meninggalkan rumah Natsu segera, aku terpaksa memakainya.

*Drrtt... (Hanphoneku bergetar) belum sempat aku menjawab, Levy-chan langsung mendominasi pembicaraan "Lu-chan! aku mendapatkan rumah sewa yang murah dan sesuai permintaanmu, juga aku sudah mengatakan pada pemilik rumah itu bahwa kau ingin menempatinya, tapi..."

"wahhh.. benarkah? Tapi kenapa Levy-chan?" tanyaku penasaran. "apa kau yakin mau tinggal di rumah kecil itu? kenapa kau tidak tinggal denganku saja Lu-chan?"

"hahaha aku menghargai tawaranmu, tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun lagi, kuharap kau mengerti" jawabku pada Levy.

"em.. baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan mengantarkanmu besok ke rumah itu"

.

.

Sudah pagi, sebaiknya aku bergegas..

Aku merapihkan koper dan tasku untuk bersiap pergi. Para pelayan di rumah ini sempat menangis dan memohon padaku untuk tidak pergi, selama aku tinggal disini aku memang dekat dengan mereka, begitupun paman Igneel saat aku berpamitan pada mereka.

Paman Igneel memberikanku uang yang sangat besar untuk keperluanku disana. Tentu saja aku menolak, "paman maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya, tinggal disini bersama paman dan Natsu sudah menjadi bayaran mahal untukku" aku melihat paman pasrah akan penolakanku, maafkan aku paman sungguh.

Aku meninggalkan rumah itu dengan menaiki mobil Gajeel bersama Levy, mereka bahkan sampai berbaik hati mau menjemputku di rumah Natsu. Aku melambaikan tanganku pada paman dan seluruh pelayan Natsu yang sudah sangat akrab denganku.

Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan emosiku untuk tidak menangis ketika menjauh dari rumah kenangan itu. Lama kelamaan gambaran rumah itu semakin hilang dari pandanganku ketika mobil yang kami naiki harus berbelok.

Kini mataku sudah sedikit memerah dan berair meski aku masih berusaha menahannya. Levy-chan yang sudah pasti mengetahui isi hatiku sekarang hanya berusaha untuk mencoba menguatkanku.

Bagaimanapun ini semua adalah keputusanku, entah keputusan ini benar atau salah yang penting aku ingin hidup mandiri.

**NORMAL POV**

Setelah Levy dan Gajeel mengantar Lucy ke rumah barunya, Gajeel dan Levy membantu Lucy membawa barang-barangnya ke dalam rumah.

Rumah itu berukuran kecil dan hanya ada 1 ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan dapur kecil dan 1 kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi sederhana. Sangat berbeda dari rumahnya dahulu ataupun rumah Natsu.

Lucy memulai membereskan barang-barang di rumahnya setelah Gajeel dan Levy berpamitan pulang dan tak lupa berterimakasih pada mereka.

"hahh.. baiklah, setelah ini aku akan ke bank dan supermarket"

Lucy mengunci pintu rumahnya dan bersiap pergi ke bank. Namun ketika ia sampai ke sebuah bank yang letaknya agak jauh dari rumahnya, ia terkejut ketika melihat angka nominal yang ada pada kartu debit miliknya saat ia sedang menggesekkan kartunya.

'APAA? Ke-kenapa sebanyak ini! huhh dasar Virgo, ia harusnya tidak memasukkan uang sebanyak ini ke kartuku' Lucy mengambil uang secukupnya yang ia perlukan lalu bergegas pergi ke supermarket membeli bahan makanan untuknya.

To Be Continue

**Yap! Yap! #kok kayak aang lagi ngajak terbang si bantengnya yang namanya 'apa' itu si? =_=**

**Okedehh! Inilah ide aneh yang keluar dari kepalaku ini.. aku memutuskan untuk Lucy menjadi cewek mandiri (mandi sendiri?) bukan, bukan itu maksudnya! Entah apa maksud saya kali ini..**

**Ann cuma seneng aja kalo Natsu yang galauin Lucy berkali-kali, setuju ga? #enggak!**

**Ya udah lah maaf ya jika hasilnya begini #duh. Terimakasih dan tunggu chap 16 nya ya :D doakan dosen saya semoga ga ngasih tugas banyak-banyak biar cepet update cekakak! #cukup. Ann akan berusaha untuk membuat kelanjutannya dengan cepat.**

**Arigatou ^o^**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**HUAAAAA... AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA UPDATE KEMBALI!**

**Readers! Saya benar-benar mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena baru muncul kembali. Saya sempat bingung mau post bagaimana karena terkena Internet Sehat dan membuat saya tidak bisa memposting update terbaru lewat laptop T-T Tetapi saya menemukan solusinya yaitu menggunakan sim card yang tidak membatasi pembukaan website minggu lalu *tass! bakar petasan..**

**Langsung saja yah Ann post 2 chappie sekaligus! Selamat membaca**

**Warning: Umur yang belum pantas membaca harus tutup yah *demikebaikankalian, Rated M, Typo, perubahan gaya menulis author &amp; lain-lain sebagainya.**

**Don't like just stop &amp; close :)) Thanks very muuchh..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gift**

"_yawwnn_! Uhn.. Sudah pagi ya?"

Lucy Heartfillia, seorang gadis pirang yang telah berusia dua puluh tahun. Kini ia tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana sendirian dan telah bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan _cafe _di Magnolia. Tiga tahun berlalu sudah

"um, tanggal 10 desember ya?" Ia meletakkan ponselnya setelah melihat jam dan tanggal berapa sekarang. Hari yang sangat ia tunggu selama seminggu bekerja, ya benar ini adalah hari sabtu dan hari ini adalah hari libur untuknya.

"Huh? Tunggu dulu, 10 desember? bukankah" seakan mengingat sesuatu, ia kembali mengecek note yang ada di ponselnya.

"GYAAAA! Aku terlambat!"

**LUCY POV**

Huhh.. karena kemarin aku terlalu bersemangat untuk hari ini, aku jadi tidur terlalu larut dan kesiangan sampai aku lupa bahwa ini adalah hari yang sangat penting untukku.

Jika aku terlambat! aku tak bisa menemuinya.

Mana mungkin aku ke rumahnya!

**NORMAL POV**

Benar sekali, hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Natsu dari Italia, tiga tahun berlalu sudah, dan kini sang gadis dapat bertemu dengan pengerannya lagi.

Lucy agak grogi ketika berpikir bahwa ia akan bertatap muka kembali dengan Natsu. Ia sangat merindukannya, entah apa Natsu juga berpikir sama.

Pada awal kepergian Natsu, Natsu memang masih mengontak Lucy setiap saat. Tetapi lama kelamaan Natsu sudah tidak pernah menghubungi Lucy lagi, mungkin ia benar-benar sangat sibuk sampai ia kesulitan untuk sekedar menyapa Lucy lewat ponsel.

Sudah sangat lama Lucy tidak berbicara dengan Natsu, ia tidak tau perubahan apa yang akan ia hadapi saat ia menemui Natsu nanti.

.

.

"oh Lucy, apa kau sudah siap?"

Igneel, ayah dari Natsu yang sudah duduk di kursi roda. Sekarang ia sudah tak mampu berdiri lagi seperti dulu, ia harus ditopang oleh asistennya Warren untuk sekedar berdiri.

Lucy selalu mengunjungi Igneel hampir setiap ada kesempatan libur untuknya. Ia sering memasak masakan untuk Igneel dan bahkan ia juga mengunjungi Poluchka yang masih sehat meski umurnya yang sudah lanjut usia dan lebih dari Igneel.

Poluchka sangat menyukai sayuran dan olahraga rutin, mungkin karena itulah yang membuatnya sehat dan awet tua.. ehm.. awet muda.

Poluchka selalu memperlakukan Lucy layaknya cucunya sendiri, ia juga memperhatikan pola makan Lucy dan kesehatan tubuhnya. Ia mengharuskan Lucy mengikuti olahraga berat dan rutin setiap seminggu empat kali dengan aturan khusus yang telah ia buat.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia percaya bahwa Lucy akan menjadi calon istri untuk Natsu tidak lama lagi. Jadi Lucy harus benar-benar siap dan sehat untuk kebaikannya juga.

"huhh.. entahlah paman, aku sangat gugup bertemu dengan Natsu. Aku takut jika ia sudah melupakanku"

Igneel tertawa mendengarnya, ia sangat mengenal sifat anaknya. Penolakan oleh Lucy saja mungkin bisa membuat Natsu masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa, Jadi bagaimana mungkin Natsu bisa melupakannya.

"hmm.. kurasa kau harus mencari tau sendiri bagaimana Natsu yang sekarang, nah Gray, Erza dan teman-temanmu yang lain sudah menunggu, maaf aku tak bisa pergi karena ada urusan penting, jadi kuserahkan semua ini padamu ya. Orang yang sangat ingin ditemui oleh Natsu pasti adalah gadis bernama Lucy." Igneel tersenyum melihat Lucy yang sudah _blushing_ mendengar ucapannya.

"ah ya, aku penasaran bagaimana wajah dan tubuh anakku sekarang? Apa ia bertambah gemuk, berjanggut dan berkumis? Atau jangan-jangan tubuhnya bertambah pendek dan rambutnya berantakan? Dan kulitnya tambah hitam? Hahaha ia sangat nakal dari dulu, jadi aku selalu membayangkan yang aneh-aneh tentang anak itu"

Lucy hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Igneel yang telah mengejek anaknya sendiri, tetapi jika Natsu memang berubah menjadi seperti itu, itu tidak akan membuat perasaan Lucy pada Natsu berubah sedikitpun. Ia tetap akan mencintai Natsu seperti sebelumya.

"Lu-chan! Ayo cepat! kau mau Natsu yang menunggu kita?!" teriak Levy yang sudah menunggunya cukup lama. Erza, Gray, Gajeel dan Jellal hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Levy yang jengkel seperti itu.

Gajeel bersama Levy menaiki mobil milik Gajeel yang berwarna silver dan memiliki empat kursi, Gray menaiki mobil biru sport kesayangannya bersama Lucy, sedangkan Jellal dan Erza menaiki mobil flat milik Jellal yang dibawa oleh supir pribadi Jellal.

"iya iya, aku akan naik, paman aku pamit dulu ya" Igneel mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Lucy untuk pergi. Namun ia kembali memanggil Lucy "Lucy, sebentar" Lucy menoleh kembali.

"Selagi aku belum bisa menemui Natsu karna aku akan pergi ke luar negeri hari ini, aku ingin kau berfoto dengan Natsu saat kalian bertemu dan minta Natsu untuk kirimkan foto kalian padaku ya. Kapanpun itu" Lucy sangat gugup mendengarnya. Mengingat bahwa ia akan bertemu Natsu saja Lucy sudah keringat dingin, apalagi berfoto dengannya lalu meminta Natsu untuk mengirim foto mereka.

Meski berat, Lucy hanya mengiyakan permintaan Igneel dan disambut dengan seringaian jahil di wajah Levy dan Gray. Erza dan Jellal lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum saja melihat itu.

Mobil mereka pergi bersamaan menuju bandara internasional Fiore. Dan saat sampai, disana juga sudah ada beberapa bodyguard yang dikirim Poluchka untuk menjemput Natsu. Poluchka juga tak bisa datang karena ia juga sibuk mengurus ini dan itu soal perusahaan miliknya sendiri.

"hm.. seharusnya sebentar lagi Natsu sudah keluar dari pintu kedatangan" Erza mengecek jam kedatangan ke layar elektronik yang tertera di dinding.

*deg *deg 'uh bagaimana ini? Aku sangat gugup bertemu dengan Natsu, aku takut sekali jika ia berubah, bagaimana ini? Aku merasa seperti ingin pulang'

*deg...deg

*deg...deg...deg

*deg...deg...deg...deg

...

"ah?"

"hm?"

"huh?"

Levy, Gray dan Gajeel tersenyum ketika melihat seorang pemuda muncul di eskalator yang naik ke atas. Pemuda itu membawa koper hitam berukuran kecil dengan mengenakan kemeja hitam dan coat hitam panjang kerah berbulu dengan dasi merah dan celana panjang yang berwarna hitam juga.

Ia terlihat sedang sibuk memegangi handphonenya dan tak menatap lurus kedepan.

Kakinya tinggi dan jenjang membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti seorang model daripada seorang pebisnis atau pewaris muda yang baru pulang dari negara lain. Ia juga di kawal oleh asisten barunya yang memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dan tegap disampingnya dan mengenakan seragam yang rapi.

'Natsu' Lucy _blushing_ melihat sosok Natsu yang tidak seperti apa yang dikatakan Igneel. Ia bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dan wajahnya terlihat dewasa. Rambut musim seminya ia ke ataskan dan terlihat rapi. Natsu bahkan jauh lebih gagah dengan penampilannya yang sekarang.

Erza, Gray, Gajeel dan Jellal menghampiri Natsu bersamaan, para bodyguard yang sudah berdiri di sisi mulai menundukkan kepala mereka melihat tuan muda mereka datang.

Natsu, Gray dan Gajeel sempat menjitak kepala Natsu bergantian, karna Natsu sebal ia juga membalas jitakan itu dan membuat mereka berkelahi untuk pertemuan mereka kembali. Dan mau tidak mau Erza harus memisahkan mereka dengan cara kasar.

"Lu-chan! Kenapa kau diam saja? Sana hampiri dia! Apa kau mau menunggu mereka selesai berkelahi dulu?"

"a-a-aku aku akan.. aku harus.. toilet! Ah ya aku harus ke toilet!" belum sempat Levy menahannya, Lucy berusaha untuk kabur dan melihat itupun Natsu langsung lari dan menghadang tubuh Lucy.

Lucy meminta maaf pertama kalinya, tetapi saat ia sadar bahwa yang ia tabrak adalah justru orang yang ingin dihindarinya ia justru syok dan _blushing _ketika mata onyx Natsu menatap mata karamelnya dalam.

Sedangkan Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gray dan Gajeel hanya senyum-senyum saja ketika menyaksikan film drama langsung di depan mata mereka.

"Lucy"

*Deg!

Lucy? Ah Lucy pasti sedang salah dengar atau mungkin Natsu lupa karena sudah terlalu lama. Biasanya dia memanggil Luce kan? Itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Lucy ketika Natsu menyebutkan namanya.

"a-a-aku ma-maaf, ba-bagaimana kabarmu?" Lucy hendak menghindar dari Natsu dan Natsu melepaskannya begitu saja. Padahal selama ini jika Lucy meronta itu akan membuatnya lebih jahil dan menahan Lucy.

"aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?"

Heh? Yang lainnya ikut kaget dan bingung dengan jawaban Natsu yang formal dan sopan. Apa Italia benar-benar telah mencuci otaknya sehingga bisa membuatnya menjadi dewasa dan berubah seperti ini?

"baiklah, aku agak aneh melihat ini.. tapi bisakah kita minum yang hangat-hangat dulu sebelum pergi ke tempat lain? Aku agak haus dan pegal setelah menyetir"

"ide bagus, bagaimana kalau kita ke kafe milikku? Apa tidak apa untukmu Natsu?"

"boleh juga, sudah lama juga aku tidak mengobrol dengan kalian" Natsu segera meminta bodyguardnya mengambilkan mobil miliknya yang sudah disiapkan oleh Juura asisten pribadi barunya.

Dan mobil sport berwarna hitam bergaris kuning miliknya datang tepat di depannya, sang supir memberikan kuncinya pada Natsu dan mempersilahkan Natsu untuk masuk. Ketika Lucy hendak memasuki mobil milik Gray, Natsu langsung menyuruh bodyguardnya untuk membawa Lucy masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan sopan.

"heh.. apa ini mobil barumu Natsu? sekarang kulihat kau banyak menggunakan hitam"

"hmm.. dari dulu aku memang menyukai warna hitam, hitam melambangkan ke eleganan dan sebuah tanggung jawab, warnanya membuatku terlihat tegas dan menawan kan?" ucap Natsu yang kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil menyusul Lucy yang sudah di dalam.

"tanggung jawab?"

"huh? Menawan? Apa yang kepala api itu makan di Italia?" Gray memandang Gajeel aneh begitu juga sebaliknya.

Lucy langsung _sweatdrop _ketika ia sadar mobil ini hanya ada dua bangku dan hanya mereka berdua di dalamnya. Meski di depannya diiringi mobil Erza, Gray dan Gajeel tetapi ia tak tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Natsu ketika sedang berduaan kan? Apalagi mengingat ia dan Natsu sudah sangat lama tak bertemu.

Hening selama perjalan, baik Natsu dan Lucy tak ada yang buka suara. Tetapi akhirnya Natsulah memulai basa-basi yang sederhana sehingga suasana menjadi tak terlalu kaku.

Lucy sendiri sebenarnya ingin banyak menanyakan hal, tetapi ia terlalu gugup untuk mengatakannya. Melihat wajah Natsu saja sudah membuatnya berdebar hebat.

Mereka pergi ke kafe milik Erza yang bernama _Scarlet Cafe_, kafe yang sangat elite dan mewah untuk para kalangan orang atas tetapi juga dibuka untuk kalangan biasa. Para bodyguard yang menjaga mereka, semuanya menunggu di luar mengelilingi kafe layaknya menjaga anak presiden yang sedang rapat pleno.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza dan lainnya memesan minuman dan dessert mereka masing-masing, mereka minum bersama sambil mengobrol tentang perkembangan bisnis Natsu di luar negeri.

"ah benarkah? Kau benar-benar hebat, bahkan ku dengar dari berita kau sudah mengelola 200 cabang di Eropa, apa itu benar Natsu?" kata Erza yang melahap strawberry cheese cake nya.

"mereka berlebihan, sebenarnya jumlahnya tidak segitu"

"um.. lalu berapa jumlahnya? 150? 100?" Levy memandang Natsu penuh tanya.

"500 cabang"

*GUBRAK! Semuanya terjatuh bersamaan, padahal jumlahnya lebih banyak, tetapi kenapa juga Natsu malah mengatakannya berlebihan?

Seakan tak perduli, Natsu hanya meminum mochachino pesanannya perlahan. Sadar tak sadar, dari tadi Lucy hanya diam dan tak berbicara. Ia hanya menatap keluar dan tak ikut berkomentar, ia masih merasa asing dengan Natsu yang sekarang. Bahkan ia tak meminum _Matcha Latte _pesanannya.

Apa Natsu benar-benar telah berubah? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya pada Lucy?

"hei Lucy kenapa diam saja?" tanya Gray membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis. Lucy hanya menjawab seadanya saja, ia mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mengantuk dan memikirkan aktifitasnya besok.

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau pulang denganku Lucy?" Lucy menatap Gray yang memberikan aba-aba iya pada Lucy, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya masih mengobrol satu sama lain.

"boleh juga, maaf ya Gray" Lucy dan Gray berdiri dari bangku mereka dan berpamitan duluan. Erza, Jellal hanya tersenyum pada mereka, sedangkan Levy dan Gajeel malah menatap bingung Lucy.

'apa yang lu-chan lakukan? Ah um.. bagaimana dengan Natsu?' batin Levy merasa cemas bahwa Natsu akan marah ketika Lucy akan pulang bersama Gray. Tetapi Natsu hanya terlihat santai seperti tak melihat apapun.

"Gray"

"hum?" Gray menoleh Natsu yang memanggilnya.

"tolong jaga Lucy"

*deg!

Lagi-lagi jantung Lucy terasa sakit menerimanya padahal ia berpikir bahwa setidaknya Natsu akan ngomel jika ia bersama dengan lelaki lain atau seharusnya ia yang mengantar Lucy pulang.

"a-ahh hahaha iya maaf ya aku pulang duluan, kepalaku agak sakit dan kurang enak badan"

"Lucy, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu kau kubawa ke dokter?" Erza langsung memeriksa suhu di dahi Lucy.

"aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lelah mungkin. Ah ya sampai bertemu lagi semuanya, maaf aku tidak bisa bersama kalian lebih lama" Erza dan lainnya tentu tetap merasa khawatir, akhirnya ia menyuruh Gray untuk memperhatikan sang gadis. Dan Gray meresponnya dengan merangkul dan memegang pinggang Lucy sampai ke mobilnya meski Lucy sudah menolak mati-matian.

_'gadis yang paling ingin Natsu temui adalah Lucy'_

_'setelah bertemu Natsu jangan lupa kau ambil foto dengannya dan suruh Natsu untuk kirimkan padaku'_

'maaf paman, aku tidak bisa..'

**_Mobil Gray_**

"kenapa kau tidak jujur saja tadi?"

"uh? Jujur soal apa?" Lucy menoleh Gray bingung. Gray menghela nafasnya berat dan bertanya bahwa tadi Lucy diam pasti karena perubahan sikap Natsu padanya namun Lucy menyelaknya.

"huhh.. kukira wanita jauh lebih jujur, ternyata mereka bisa memendam pikiran mereka dan tak membicarakannya, baiklah baik aku tidak akan bertanya soal ini"

Gray menengok ke arah Lucy yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan isakan tangis kecilnya yang ditahannya dengan paksa dan air mata yang sudah jatuh beberapa tetes.

"o-oy Lucy ka-kau kenapa tiba-tiba?" melihat itu saja Gray sudah membayangkan wajah Erza yang akan membunuhnya karena sudah membuat Lucy menangis.

**_Cafe_**

"hei kepala api bagaimana dengan bisnismu yang ada di amerika? Apa berjalan dengan aman?" Gajeel menyeringai melihat Natsu yang berubah ekspresi tak seperti tadi.

"hn? Berisik sekali" baik Erza dan lainnya tersenyum jahil melihat itu. Dari awal memang ada yang aneh pada sifat Natsu, dan kali ini ia benar-benar memunculkan sifat aslinya.

"sudah kuduga" Erza menoleh ke arah Levy tersenyum. "kau hanya bersikap seperti tadi di depan Lu-chan" tambah Levy menoleh ke arah Natsu.

"apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Natsu? Kenapa kau harus berperan menjadi orang lain?" Erza menatap Natsu penuh tanya.

"aku ingin mengambil hatinya"

"huh?" Gajeel tambah bingung mendengarnya, mengambil hatinya? Bukankah mereka sudah memiliki hubungan?

"untuk dapat menikah dengannya, aku harus memenuhi syarat yang di berikannya padaku. Itu saja, aku mau pulang" Natsu berdiri dan meninggalkan yang lainnya, kelihatannya mereka sedikit mengerti situasi ini meski belum paham dengan apa syarat Lucy dan mengapa mereka menjadi kaku begini. Entah ini salah Lucy atau Natsu, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah salah tindakan satu sama lain.

_'tidak, belum'_

_'tidak? apa maksudmu Luce?'_

_'aku belum bisa menjawab sekarang. Kau bilang kau akan menikahiku ketika aku berumur 20 tahun keatas kan? Jadi aku akan menjawab pada saat kau sudah dewasa nanti.'_

_'Luce, apa maksudmu dewasa? Bukankah aku sudah cukup dewasa sekarang, atau kau ini sedang meragukanku? menunggu 3 tahun lagi itu terlalu lama'_

_'hahaha.. lihat wajahmu, kau masih anak-anak tau! kenapa kau bisa berkata 3 tahun itu lama? Bukankah kau sudah menungguku selama 12 tahun? Kau tau, aku tidak pernah berpikir ada laki-laki yang setia menunggu selama itu. Setahuku seorang pemuda akan mudah melupakan cinta pertamanya dan akan cepat melirik gadis menarik lainnya'_

Natsu masih sangat mengingat setiap detail perkataan Lucy sebelum ia berangkat. Bagaimana ia bsia lupa akan Lucy? Lucy adalah gadis yang paling dicintainya di dunia. Dan betapa sulitnya ia harus menahan sikap sopannya demi membuat Lucy terkesan.

"ch! Sialan kau Gray! Beraninya kau yang mengantarkan Luce" Natsu melewati para bodyguardnya tak acuh, sang asisten Juura hanya menundukan kepalanya setelah Natsu naik ke mobilnya. Ia langsung menancap gas dengan kencang dan meninggalkan yang lainnya.

.

.

*CKITTT!

Gray menginjak remnya sekuat tenaga, ia cukup terkejut ketika sebuah mobil sedang menyalib dan menghadangnya di depan. Terlebih Lucy, jika saja ia memiliki penyakit serangan jantung mungkin dirinya sudah mati sekarang.

"Gray! Kau baik-baik saja?" Lucy cemas akan Gray, takut jika kepala Gray terpukul stir mobil dengan keras.

'brengsek.. dasar otak api sialan, kalau kau yang mau mengantar kenapa tadi tidak bilang?!' Gray sangat tau siapa yang di balik mobil itu dan kenapa ia harus menghadangnya.

"tidak apa, aku turun sebentar kau tunggu saja di dalam"

"G-Gray kau mau kemana?"

Lucy melihat seseorang turun dari mobil yang menghadangnya. Karena salju yang turun cukup tebal dan menutupi kaca, ia agak sulit melihat orang itu.

Gray terlihat sedang menjitak kepalanya dan orang itu balik membalas jitakan Gray. Namun beberapa saat mereka bertengkar, Lucy merasa sangat tak asing dengan orang itu.

Ia mendekati mobil Gray dengan berjalan cepat. Ia membuka pintu sebelah kanan di mana Lucy sedang duduk.

"ah? Na-Natsu?" tak ada respon dari Natsu, ia hanya menarik tangan Lucy dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ untuk mengluarkan Lucy dari dalam.

"hyaa! Natsu! Kau mau apa?"

"berhenti bicara dan jangan banyak bergerak" ah? Lucy terkejut mendengarnya. Ini, inilah Natsu yang ia kenal, Natsu yang seenaknya dan memperlakukannya begini. Kenapa Natsu jadi berubah lagi? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Lucy.

Natsu hanya melewati Gray yang sedang memandanginya tajam.

"Oy Lucy! hati-hati pada penjahat seksual itu!" ucap Gray dengan pandangan meledek. Dan disaat yang sama muncul garis siku di dahi Natsu.

Ia memasukkan Lucy ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk di kemudinya. Ia menancap gas dengan kuat sehingga Gray terkena cipratan salju yang memenuhi pakaiannya akibat putaran roda Natsu.

"sialan kau Natsu, akan kubunuh kau lain kali! Ah! Itu tidak cukup.. akan kulumat bibir pacarmu di depanmu langsung agar kau frustasi dan bunuh diri!"

.

.

"Natsu! apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau malah menyiksa Gray begitu?" Natsu tak bergeming sedikit pun pada Lucy, Ia tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Natsu!"

"Luce! Kenapa kau hanya meninggalkanku dan pulang bersama Gray? Apa kau tidak senang dengan kepulanganku?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Lucy, Natsu menoleh ke samping dan melihat Lucy yang sedang diam memandanginya kagum.

*deg! "huh?"

Mata karamel itu sedang memperhatikan onyx miliknya, hal itu membuat Natsu agak gugup untuk memarahi Lucy lebih.

"hei kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Natsu, kau mengingat nama panggilanmu padaku?" Lucy tersenyum padanya.

"hn.."

"apa?"

"jadi kau sedih karna itu?" Lucy _blushing _tak tau menjawab apa, bagaimana mungkin ia jawab yang sejujurnya.

'mana mungkin juga aku lupa, bodoh' batin Natsu menjawab pertanyaan Lucy tadi.

Natsu memakirkan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan kosong.

"kau ini benar-benar sudah membuatku gila, Kau tau aku memainkan peranku sebagai orang dewasa untuk membuatmu terkesan dan kau malah lari dariku, Apa kau tidak tau betapa sulitnya bersikap dewasa di depanmu?" mendengar pernyataan itu sudah membuat semuanya menjadi jelas mengapa Natsu bersikap begitu padanya, semua ini dilakukan hanya untuk dirinya.

"aku mengerti, maafkan aku. Aku gugup untuk bertemu denganmu dan melihatmu yang sudah segagah ini. Aku.. uh ukh.." kepala Lucy jatuh ke pangkuan Natsu secara tiba-tiba.

Natsu tentu kaget melihatnya, apalagi posisi kepala Lucy tepat di dekat bagian sensitifnya.

"o-oi Luce, ka-kau tidak ingin melakukannya disini kan?" entah angin darimana yang membuat Natsu berpikir bahwa Lucy ingin melakukan hal dewasa di dalam mobilnya karena ia berposisi seperti ini. Tak adanya respon dari Lucy, Natsu lalu membangunkan Lucy.

Masih tak ada jawaban, ia sadar bahwa dahi Lucy panas dan Lucy sedang pingsan. Menyadari itu Natsu langsung tancap gas dan membawa Lucy dengan cepat untuk segera di rawat.

.

.

Natsu membawanya ke sebuah apartemen luas, ia sudah meminta Juura untuk memanggilkan dokter untuk datang merawat Lucy. Tadinya ia ingin bawa ke rumah sakit, tetapi di tengah perjalanan Lucy sadar dan menyuruh Natsu untuk membawanya pulang meski dalam kondisi lemas.

Natsu tak ingin mendengarkan tetapi Lucy bersih keras tak ingin kesana. Tak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya ia bawa ke tempatnya dan memanggil dokter pribadi mau tidak mau.

"Nona Heartfilia hanya kelelahan, mungkin karena terlalu banyak mengerjakan aktifitas. Dengan suntikan yang saya berikan beliau akan segera sembuh tuan" sang dokter meyakinkan Natsu dan berpamitan keluar dengan sopan dan diiringi Juura sang asisten Natsu.

"Juura, setelah ini kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu dan beritahu ayahku kalau aku sedang bersama Lucy dan jangan ada yang menggangguku sampai besok atau lusa. Kau mengerti?" Juura menundukan kepala mengerti dan menutup pintunya pelan.

Natsu memandangi Lucy yang sedang tidur dengan tenang. Sudah tiga tahun ia tak melihat wajah ini, wajah yang sangat dirindukannya. Ingin sekali ia langsung menikah dengan Lucy dan memilikinya seutuhnya, namun ia harus bersabar untuk Lucy.

Jika diingat, saat di bandara Natsu cukup terkejut dan kagum ketika melihat sedikit perubahan pada Lucy. Wajah Lucy semakin dewasa dan rambut pirangnya semakin memanjang dengan menggunakan _style _rambut yang berbeda. Tubuhnya juga makin ramping dan...

Ugh.. jika dipikirkan oleh Natsu sekarang, mungkin ia dapat menyerangnya sekarang juga.

"kau bahkan belum memberikan ciuman selamat datang padaku Luce, kau tau berapa lama aku ingin menyentuh dan merasakan bibir tipismu selama disana"

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang gadis yang terlelap, jika dilihat sekilas mereka seperti dongeng _the sleeping beauty _yang tengah dicium pangeran untuk bangun.

.

.

.

"umh.. aw kepalaku, dimana aku?"

"di apartemenku"

Lucy menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Natsu yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya sambil membaca koran berita Fiore.

"GYAAAA! Ke-ke-ke kenapa ka-kau di sampingku?"

"ke-ke-ke ka-ka, huh.. kau ini bicara apa sih? Bukankah kita sudah biasa tidur bersama tiga tahun lalu? Kenapa kau sampai kaget begitu?" Natsu masih fokus terhadap bacaannya, sedangkan Lucy ia membuka selimutnya dan menemukan bahwa pakaiannya masih utuh.

"i-itu kan dulu! Sekarang kita sudah lebih dewasa Natsu!"

Natsu meletakkan korannya dan menatap Lucy yang sedang merah padam memandanginya.

"hee.. lebih dewasa? Jadi apa kamu mau melakukanny.."

*BUGH!

Ternyata bukan hanya penampilan Lucy yang berubah, tinjunya juga semakin keras dan menyakitkan di banding dulu. Eh tapi tunggu dulu, bukan hanya Lucy yang jauh lebih kuat, Natsu juga berlatih selama disana oleh ahli bela diri professional. Jadi saat Lucy berniat meninjunya ia justru menangkap tangan Lucy dengan mudahnya.

"hm.. kau makin kuat Luce" Natsu menarik tangannya "Hya!"

Ia bahkan memeluknya sayang lalu membenamkan kepalanya di leher Lucy, menandakan bahwa ia sangat merindukannya.

"e-eh?"

"_tadaima_ Luce"

Semburat merah keluar dari wajah Lucy, ia baru menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa Natsu benar-benar pulang dan sedang memeluknya erat. Mendengar itu, tak sengaja air matanya jatuh dan iapun memeluk balik Natsu

"_okaeri _Natsu"

***Tok *tok *tok misi kakak ade ibu bapak mas mba om tante, apa masih ada orang?**

**Happy: *terkapar "ke-kemana saja kau satu tahun ini?"**

**Author: ...**

**Zeref: *aurahitam "Yeah benar, aku menunggu peranku untuk waktu yang lama dan aku belum pernah muncul sampai sekarang?"**

**Author: *keringetsalju "U-uh.. ._."**

**Erza: "menjauh darinya! biarkan aku yang menebasnya!"**

**Author: *RIP Ann Kyouya**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**Ohayou**

Pagi itu sungguh menyilaukan ketika asisten Juura membukakan tirai jendela yang menghadap matahari yang sudah meninggi tepat di depan jendela Natsu.

"tuan, waktunya anda bangun" Juura menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

Natsu bangun dengan bertelanjang dada, sangat sulit untuk bangun baginya yang sudah menjaga Lucy semalaman sampai ia tertidur. Jika itu bukan Juura, mungkin ia sudah melempar hiasan _bed side _ke wajahnya "_yawn.. _hm.. Lucy?"

"nona Lucy masih berada di kamarnya tuan, kelihatannya nona sudah bangun sejak pagi dan sedang bersiap bekerja" Natsu beranjak dari tempat kesayangannya menuju ke ruang lain di mana Lucy sedang berada di dalamnya.

Merasa pintu tak dikunci oleh Lucy, ia hanya membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuk dulu.

"oi Luce" ucap Natsu yang membuka pintu sembari masih menguap mengantuk.

"HYAAA!" Lucy langsung melempar sebuah benda ke wajah Natsu. Wajar saja, ketika ia tengah mengganti bajunya, Natsu hanya masuk seenaknya tanpa permisi. Apalagi ia juga sedang bertelanjang dada.

Natsu hanya bisa mengumam kesakitan menerima pukulan benda keras yang menyakiti wajahnya yang tak bersalah. Mana ia tau kalau Lucy sedang ganti baju tanpa mengunci pintunya.

"dasar, lemparanmu mematikan sekali"

"Kau yang keterlaluan! Aku sedang ganti baju tau!"

"hahh.. tenang saja aku tak melihat apapun, jadi.."

"huh?" Natsu mendekati Lucy yang sudah berpakaian baju kerjanya.

Natsu sudah menyuruh Juura untuk mengambilkan baju kerja Lucy semalam di rumahnya. Awalnya Lucy bingung kenapa Juura bisa tau dimana rumah Lucy, lalu ia menjelaskan bahwa selama disana Natsu sudah mengawasi Lucy, jadi ia tau dimana rumah, tempat kerja dan kemana saja Lucy pergi.

Bisa dibilang Natsu hampir seperti seorang _stalker _yang berbahaya jika ia tak mengenal Natsu. Padahal Lucy dan Natsu tak pernah berhubungan lewat ponsel atau surat selama tiga tahun. Bukan karna Natsu tak perduli, Natsu selalu menghubungi Lucy tetapi Lucy sudah berganti ponsel dan tak menghubungi Natsu dengan alasan tak mau mengganggu pekerjaan Natsu.

Jadi sebagai gantinya Natsu selalu mengirim orang untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Lucy secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui Lucy sampai sekarang.

**..Flashback..**

"a-apa? Na-Natsu mengawasiku?"

"maafkan saya, hanya itu pilihan yang tuan muda punya"

Jika saja yang di depannya Natsu langsung, mungkin ia sudah menendangnya dan memukulinya sampai KO. Ia bersedia mendengarkan penjelasan Juura yang membuat dirinya bisa menerima tingah laku Natsu yang selama ini tak diketahuinya.

Juura bahkan memberitahunya bahwa Natsu pernah depresi dan ingin mengakhiri bisnisnya lalu pulang ke Magnolia ketika ia tak mendengar kabar Lucy selama dua bulan ketika ia disana. Jadi Juura memberinya opsi lain yaitu mengirim orang untuk mengawasi kekasihnya yang sulit dihubungi itu, akhirnya Natsu menyetujuinya dan melanjutkan bisnisnya lagi.

**..end of flashback**

Lucy memakai baju berwarna hitam putih yang cantik dan pas dengan tubuhnya, coker renda, pita kecil di bagian dadanya, ditambah rok pendek yang senada dengan bajunya lalu sepatu boots panjang berwarna cokelat sampai ke pahanya.

Ia memegang jaket panjang sampai sebetisnya yang selalu ia gunakan saat berangkat bekerja untuk menutupi pakaiannya yang bisa dibilang cukup terbuka.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Natsu memeluknya dari belakang tiba-tiba. Nafasnya sangat dekat dengan leher Lucy yang bebas karena bentuk dari baju kerjanya yang agak terbuka.

"kau pikir berapa lama aku menahan ini? Aku melihat banyak foto laki-laki lain yang memandangimu mengenakan baju ini dengan mata mesum mereka"

"i-itu karena aku bekerja di sebuah.."

"_maid cafe_?" Lucy hanya menggangguk pasrah mendengar suara Natsu yang semakin berat di telinganya.

Natsu membisikan sesuatu di telinganya "aku tak akan membiarkanmu bekerja hari ini, kau masih belum sehat sepenuhnya"

"jangan bercanda, aku harus bekerja Natsu!"

"Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan biarkan kau menyiksa dirimu. Jika kau masih memaksa bekerja, aku akan memaksamu keluar dari sana atau segera menutup cafe itu"

Lagi-lagi Lucy menunduk pasrah mendengarnya, ia memang tak terlalu sehat hari ini, kepalanya saja masih sedikit berputar ketika bangun tadi. Tapi jika tak bekerja, maka uang makannya akan dipotong.

Ia memang punya uang yang jumlahnya tak terhingga, tetapi sampai sekarang ia bahkan tidak ingin lagi menggunakan uang yang diberikan Virgo dari mendiang ayahnya.

"Luce"

"baik-baik.. aku akan izin hari ini! Tapi tolong lepaskan aku"

Natsu menyeringai mendengar itu, tetapi bukannya malah melepas ia justru menguatkan pelukannya sampai membuat Lucy dapat sepenuhnya merasakan otot-otot dada dan perut Natsu yang semakin menjadi itu.

"ngomong-ngomong, kau cantik sekali berpakaian begini. Aku saja sudah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh"

"_He-Hentai! _Lebih baik pakai bajumu Natsu!"

Tidak ada respon dari Natsu, Natsu hanya tersenyum dan memegang helaian rambut pirang yang semakin panjang yang sudah lama ingin ia elus itu. Ia mencium helaian itu dan mengatakan sebuah kata godaan di telinga Lucy sekali lagi.

Lucy tentu meronta, ia terlalu malu untuk mendengar semua kata jahil Natsu sedekat ini.

"u-uh.. Na-Natsu kau"

Darah Lucy seakan mengalir cepat ketika Natsu melakukan hal aneh lainnya padanya sekarang, Natsu tengah mencium tengkuknya dengan mesra.

_'bagaimana ini? A-apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Ketika Lucy hendak menghindar, Natsu langsung menangkapnya dengan cepat dan kini ia harus berhadapan dengan wajah Natsu yang sudah tertutup rambut musim seminya yang sedikit lebih panjang dan tebal dari yang dulu.

"Luce"

"a-a-apa? Umh!" tanpa basa basi lainnya Natsu langsung mencium bibir si gadis tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Tubuhnya tak kuat menahan gejolak aneh ketika dirinya melihat Lucy.

Lucy inginnya menghindar, karena ia tau bahwa Natsu akan semakin berbuat jauh jika sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini, apalagi dirinya sedang berpakaian mini dan Natsu hanya mengenakan celana tidrunya saja.

Natsu semakin menekan tubuh molek itu, ketika Lucy akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, ia justru memasukkan lidahnya dan menggunakan _french kiss _pada Lucy yang hampir kehabisan nafas.

Bahkan Lucy hampir larut dalam pelukannya, ia berusaha sepenuhnya untuk tidak mabuk seperti Natsu. Ia terus menolak namun Natsu selalu melakukan hal lebih padanya.

"ump.. hah hah.. Natsu!"

Natsu kini tengah menggendongnya menuju tempat tidur dan berada di atas Lucy yang sedang mencoba mengambil nafas berkali-kali. Lagi-lagi ia mencumbu leher Lucy penuh hasrat.

"U-uhn.. Natsu, uh.. hentikan Natsu" Natsu masih tak bergeming, ia tak berhenti untuk terus menyentuh sang kekasih.

Sang pemuda bahkan tengah meninggalkan _kiss mark _di antara lipatan kedua dada sang gadis yang sedari tadi mendorong kepalanya dengan kuat namun Natsu selalu bisa menangkap tangannya.

Entah mengapa Natsu semakin agresif sejak ia pulang, apa di eropa ia pernah menyewa seorang wanita untuk memuaskan hasratnya sampai ia selihai ini dalam bermain permainan dewasa?

"Luce, aku" Lucy semakin merinding ketika Natsu sedang memegang pahanya yang bebas dan mengangkat roknya sedikit dalam posisi tertidur seperti itu. Gawat! Pikir Lucy, ia tak tau bagaimana harus bersikap sekarang, ia ingin minta tolong tetapi ini adalah apartemen Natsu.

"aku"

"a-ah.. Na-tsu.."

**_*kriet.._**

"tuan muda"

Natsu berhenti ketika Juura masuk sambil memanggil dirinya dengan tenang dan sopan yang sedang dalam posisi mencabuli Lucy.

Ia tak bersikap terkejut atau kaget sama sekali, sebaliknya ia hanya bertanya pada Juura dengan santai "ada apa?"

"makan pagi anda dan nona sudah siap"

Natsu menghela nafasnya dan melepaskan Lucy yang lagi-lagi mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Lucy bersyukur bahwa Juura masuk di saat yang sangat tepat sehingga Natsu berhenti.

"terimakasih, Juura"

Natsu lalu menoleh ke arah Lucy yang sudah duduk dengan pakaian yang berantakan karena aksinya tadi. Ia tersenyum kecil dan berdiri pergi menuju kamarnya yang ada di ruang lain.

"aku akan bersiap, kau juga cepat ganti pakaianmu. Atau aku akan menyerangmu lagi"

Mendengar itu Lucy jengkel dan melempar bantal nya ke arah Natsu yang sudah menjauh dari kamarnya. Ia merutuki sikap Natsu yang seperti tidak bersalah sama sekali atas kejadian tadi.

Natsu menutup pintu kamarnya, ia menghela nafasnya berat dan terduduk di depan pintunya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"sial, hampir saja"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu setelah pulangnya Natsu, jika dihitung mungkin sudah hampir seminggu. Sudah hampir empat hari juga Lucy tak menemui Natsu, terkahir ia bertemu adalah di sebuah restoran yang Natsu pesan untuk mereka makan malam bersama.

Natsu mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting padanya malam itu. Meski ia tak mengerti apa maksud Natsu mengatakan itu.

**..Flashback..**

"eh? Kenapa aku dilarang menyebutkan nama belakangku pada orang lain selain teman dekat dan keluargamu?"

"aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Mulai sekarang.. kau dilarang untuk menyebut nama belakangmu pada orang asing manapun yang baru kau temui"

"lalu bagaimana aku memperkenalkan diriku?"

"kalau mau.. kau bisa bilang, aku Lucy Dragneel"

"NATSU!"

**..end of flashback..**

Lucy kembali bekerja di sebuah _cafe _di Magnolia sebagai seorang _maid_. Ia terlihat sangat baik dalam pekerjaannya ketika mengambil pesanan tamu dan mengantarkan pesanannya.

Ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, jam kerja Lucy sudah habis karena ia kedapatan _shift _pagi hari ini. Ia pun mengganti bajunya di loker bersama dengan rekan kerjanya yang bernama Juvia Lockser, teman dekatnya di _cafe_.

Ponsel Lucy bergetar ketika hendak mengambil tasnya untuk pulang bersama Juvia. Lucy mengangkat ponselnya dan ternyata Erza lah yang menghubunginya.

"ah terimakasih Erza, aku akan segera keluar sekarang. hm..hm.. Jaa ne" Lucy mematikan ponselnya dan meminta maaf pada Juvia untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena Erza sudah menunggunya di depan dengan mobil pribadi miliknya.

.

.

.

Lucy terlihat sedang membungkus sesuatu, wajahnya berbinar senang ketika bungkusan itu sudah jadi dan rapi.

Tadi sore ia pergi bersama dengan Erza ke suatu tempat untuk membeli sesuatu keperluan mereka. Sebelumnya ia memang sudah meminta tolong di temani oleh Erza, karena Erzalah yang tau dimana penjual terbaik di sebelah kota Magnolia dan membeli bahan yang ia perlukan.

Kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, saat baginya untuk tidur dan bersiap untuk hari besar besok. Ia segera mengemas dan merapihkan barang-barangnya dan mencuci peralatan masak yang ia gunakan.

Setelah itu ia naik ke tempat tidur sembari merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku sejak tadi.

"Natsu, ku harap hadiah ulang tahunmu ini dapat berkesan"

.

.

.

Bunyi suara biola, piano dan alunan-alunan musik lembut lainnya menggema lembut ke seluruh ruangan di rumah Natsu.

Para undangan pesta seluruhnya berpakaian formal dan rapi demi menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Natsu yang ke 21 tahun.

Sedari tadi Natsu sibuk menyalami para tamu yang adalah rekan bisnisnya, seluruh para karyawan perusahaan keluarga besarnya, bahkan tamu dari eropa juga ikut datang hanya untuk bertemu dan menyelamatinya.

Sebuah kue besar dan tinggi terpampang di tengah ruangan dengan desain yang cantik dan elegan.

Disana juga terlihat beberapa teman dekat Natsu, juga keluarga dekat seperti Erza, Jellal, Gray, Levy, Gajeel dan banyak lainnya. Tetapi sayangnya baik Igneel, Makarov dan Poluchka terpaksa tak bisa hadir karena alasan seperti biasanya, yaitu alasan bisnis.

Menjadi orang kaya memang tak semudah kelihatannya, mereka harus bekerja keras untuk memajukan apa yang sudah mereka bangun.

Tetapi sedari tadi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Lucy di sekitar karena kerumunan orang yang tengah mengucapkan salam pada dirinya.

**LUCY POV**

Aku sudah datang dari tadi dengan mengenakkan baju _dress _ku yang berwarna biru muda dan _flat shoes _yang senada dengan pakaianku. Jika dilihat sekilas, aku yang paling berpakaian sederhana diantara semua tamu Natsu.

Aku agak merasa minder ketika melihat Natsu sedang dikelilingi rekan bisnis Natsu yang membawa serta putri mereka yang sangat berkelas dan cantik layaknya seorang tuan putri.

Banyak sekali yang memberikan Natsu hadiah yang mahal dan bermerek. Sedangkan aku hanya membawa sebuah kue buatan tangan dan hadiah lain yang buatan tanganku juga.

"Natsu-sama, mohon perkenalkan putriku" aku melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya sedang mengenalkan seorang gadis cantik pada Natsu, sepertinya itu adalah putrinya.

Natsu menoleh ke arah gadis yang bersurai ungu itu dengan memakai gaun yang senada dengan rambutnya. Hatiku seakan sedikit teriris melihatnya sedang dikenalkan pada gadis yang selevel dengannya.

Gadis itu _blushing _ketika melihat Natsu yang memandangnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya sopan "selamat sore Natsu-san, nama saya Laki Olietta"

Natsu menyalaminya balik dan tersenyum padanya, uh.. lagi-lagi jantungku berdegup sakit seperti ini. Ada apa denganku? Masa begitu saja aku sudah.. ah sudahlah.

Aku tak tau harus apa lagi, mana bisa aku menghampirinya dan memberikan hadiah sederhana seperti ini di depan orang-orang itu? Lagipula aku hanya akan mempermalukan Natsu kan?

Karena itu dari tadi aku hanya bersembunyi di pojok dan menontoni Natsu. Semakin aku memandanginya, aku semakin kagum padanya.

Ia terlihat jauh lebih dewasa ketika ia menghadapi orang-orang besar seperti mereka. Aku jadi teringat ketika ayahku masih hidup, aku selalu berdiri di pojok dan menontoni ayahku yang sedang sibuk menyalami satu persatu teman bisnisnya di acara pembukaan bisnis barunya.

Natsu juga terlihat gagah dan keren ketika ia memakai tuxedo abu-abu panjang dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah yang dikenakannya. Rambutnya tertata rapi ke belakang dan membuatnya terlihat seperti pangeran.

**BACK TO NORMAL POV**

Lucy masih tak ingin muncul di tengah publik, ia memilih untuk berdiam diri dan jauh dari Natsu, ia hanya memakan makanan kecil yang tertata di meja-meja yang tersebar di ruangan. Ia bahkan mengunyah makanan itu sampai penuh di mulutnya.

Ketika ia hendak akan berbalik, ia menabrak seorang pemuda dibelakangnya hingga ia terjatuh ke belakang.

"ma-maafkan saya"

"kau tidak apa nona?"para gadis di sekelilingnya terlihat iri pada Lucy ketika tangan sang pemuda tampan itu sedang diulurkan pada Lucy. Lucy ikut blushing ketika pemuda itu tersenyum padanya dan membangunkannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"apa kau disini sebagai teman kelas Natsu?"

Teman kelas?

"a-ahh.. i-iya aku teman kelasnya di sekolah menengah atas"

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya berkenalan pada Lucy "aku Hibiki Laytis, aku adalah teman bisnis Natsu di italia, kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik" Lucy menyalami balik dan Hibiki pun berpamitan padanya dan pergi dari ruangan.

Sejak tadi Natsu terlihat gelisah mencari sosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya namun ia tak melihatnya sama sekali. Ia jenuh terhadap para rekan bisnisnya yang sedari tadi terus mengenalkan putri mereka satu persatu tak henti.

Di wajah Natsu seakan mengucapkan berisik sekali orang-orang tua ini! dan apa-apaan para gadis itu? Mereka bisa tersenyum dan suka padanya saat pertama kali bertatap muka dengan Natsu. Berbeda sekali dengan Lucy yang memiliki harga tinggi dan cuek.

_'sial, dimana kau Luce?'_

"Hyaaa..." seorang gadis berambut pirang berteriak histeris ketika kakinya terkilir dan jatuh. Semua mata tertuju padanya, Natsu yang adalah peran utama dalam pesta ini langsung menghampirinya dan menolongnya. Ia pun menggendong gadis itu dan menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk mengambil kotak P3K untuk gadis itu.

"woah, baik sekali anak Igneel itu"

"tuan muda Natsu terlihat sangat bertanggung jawab"

"iya, lihat.. mereka juga terlihat sangat serasi"

Lucy juga ikut melihat kejadian itu, ia tak keberatan Natsu menolongnya, tetapi melihat Natsu menggendongnya dan mendengar omongan sekitarnya..

Ia memilih untuk pergi dari sana.

.

"terimakasih Dragneel-sama, maafkan saya karena merepotkan anda" ucap sang gadis berambut pirang itu tersipu malu ketika Natsu membalut kaki gadis itu dengan lihai.

"apa kakimu sudah baik?" gadis itu mengangguk sopan pada Natsu. Natsu kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan gadis itu bersama pelayannya untuk ditopang kebawah sewaktu-waktu jika ia mau.

"ah, Dragneel-sama" Natsu kembali menoleh ke arah gadis itu lagi.

"s-saya"

"hn?"

"saya menyukai anda" ucap lagi sang gadis itu _blushing _dengan nada tinggi dan gugup, padahal baru pertama kali bertemu Natsu gadis ini sudah berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Natsu.

Awalnya Natsu hanya memandanginya tanpa ekspresi, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"maaf"

"eh?"

Natsu membalikan badannya menatap gadis itu, ia lalu memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana abu-abunya. Itu menandakan ia sedang bicara santai namun serius.

"aku hanya menyukai wanita kasar, rambut pirang berbau strawberry, berDada besar, bertubuh gitar spanyol, mengenakan baju pelayan dan bekerja di kafe. Itu saja, aku pergi dulu"

Gadis itu syok mendengar ucapan Natsu yang tak seperti orang bisnis ataupun anak dari pewaris Dragneel yang sangat disegani orang-orang. Ia lebih terdengar seperti seorang _ecchi, sadistic, masochist _atau pria _otaku_.

"tu-tunggu dulu! Sa-saya bisa menjadi wanita ideal yang anda mau, saya juga bisa menjadi wanita yang mengikuti kemauan anda"

Kini Natsu menyeringai mendengarnya. Ia berjalan keluar pintu tanpa berbalik badan menoleh ke gadis itu lagi "hn.. kau tidak akan pernah bisa"

.

"bukankah kau nona yang tadi? Mengapa menangis disini?"

Lucy terkejut menyadari Hibiki tengah menghampirinya dan berada di luar sepertinya. Ia bertanya apakah Lucy baik-baik saja, dan Lucy langsung menyeka matanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya kelilipan debu kotor.

"ah ya, aku belum tau namamu. Boleh aku tau siapa namamu nona?" tanya Hibiki tersenyum sopan.

"aku, Lucy Heart..."

_'kau dilarang untuk menyebut nama belakangmu pada orang asing manapun yang baru kau temui'_

Lucy tiba-tiba mengingat ucapan Natsu waktu itu. Ia melarang Lucy untuk menyebut nama belakangnya pada orang asing manapun.

"a-ahh.. aku Lucy, senang berkenalan dengan anda Laytis-san"

"Lucy?"

Lucy menatap bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi Hibiki tiba-tiba.

"ah maksudku, kau bisa memanggilku Hibiki saja, kita sudah bertemu dua kali dan aku suka dengan cara bicaramu yang bersahabat"

Tak lama mereka berbicara satu sama lain, Lucy melihat Natsu yang keluar rumah sendirian dan sedang meminum wine dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Hibiki juga menoleh ke arah Natsu, ia tersenyum pada Lucy lalu berpamitan untuk kedua kalinya.

Lucy masih tak bisa mendekati Natsu, melihat aksi Natsu tadi membuatnya enggan bertatap muka dengannya dengan wajah yang seperti ini. Bisa-bisa Natsu mentertawainya karena ketahuan cemburu.

Lucy berbalik badan dan pergi dari sana, mendengar suara hentakan kaki seseorang, Natsu menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Ia melihat seorang gadis yang mirip sekali dengan Lucy, melihat dari bentuk tubuh dan rambut pirangnya kali ini ia tak mungkin salah lagi. Lagi?

Ia mengejar gadis itu kemudian menangkap dengan cepat tangannya.

"Luce! Kemana saja kau? Kupikir kau tidak.."

Natsu cukup terkejut melihat mata Lucy yang sedikit merah dan berair. "Luce?" Lucy tak mengatakan apapun bahkan ia tak menatap balik Natsu.

"kenapa kau mena.."

"ah Natsu? Kau, kau sedang apa diluar? Harusnya kau di dalam bersama tamu-tamumu"

Merasa Lucy sengaja mengubah topik pembicaraan, Natsu menciumnya tanpa berpikir. Hatinya tertekan ketika melihat Lucy-nya sudah menangis sendirian seperti itu.

Tak ada penolakan Lucy kali ini, ia malah semakin menangis mendapat ciuman hangat dari Natsu. Namun ia masih mengingat betapa mesranya Natsu ketika ia mengendong gadis tadi.

Natsu memeluk Lucy sayang, ia mengusap rambut pirang yang diurai biasa itu "katakan padaku, apa yang kau pikirkan"

Ia memeluk balik Natsu dengan erat, kembali ia menumpahkan air matanya di tuxedo Natsu. Ia mengatakan semua yang dipikirkannya tentang gadis tadi dan Natsu tentu terkejut mendengarnya. Di sisi lain, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Lucy tetapi di sisi lainnya ia senang mengetahui bahwa Lucy cemburu padanya.

"maaf ya, karena aku wajahmu jadi meleleh begitu. Apa kau mau tau kenapa aku menolong gadis tadi?" meski berat Lucy mengangguk dan ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Natsu.

**..flashback &amp; Natsu POV..**

Aku sejak tadi menatap sekitarku untuk menemukan Luce, aku tak melihat Luce sejak awal acara pesta yang dibuatkan oleh ayahku. Aku tak suka pesta begini, tetapi demi menjaga komunikasi dan bersosial dengan para rekan bisnis kami, aku terpaksa harus merayakannya dengan pesta besar.

Aku berencana keluar ruangan untuk mengambil udara segar dan berharap akan kedatangan Luce, mungkin saja ia terlambat atau lainnya. Namun belum sempat aku melangkahkan kakiku aku mendengar suara teriakan seorang gadis.

Aku mencari sosok gadis itu dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang jatuh kelantai membelakangiku. Sosok itu kupikir adalah Luce yang sedang terkilir.

'ah! Luce!'

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku berlari menghampiri gadis itu kemudian menggendongnya seperti seorang pengantin baru.

Tetapi saat aku melihat wajahnya..

"hm?"

Itu bukan Luce.

Kecewa? Tentu saja, jika ini bukan pestaku aku pasti sudah melepasnya dan membiarkan orang lain yang menolongnya. Tetapi karena aku yang telah salah orang dari awal dan untuk menjaga _image _ayahku, mau tidak mau aku harus merawatnya.

Aku memanggil para pelayanku untuk membantuku, gadis itu memang ringan. Tetapi ia mengenakan gaun yang panjang dan banyak hiasan aneh-aneh. Jadi aku meminta bantuan mereka untuk mengangkat gaunnya yang menyusahkan itu.

Berbeda sekali dengan Luce yang selalu memakai baju yang simple dan enak dilihat, tetapi jika wanita ini Luce aku pasti tetap akan menggendongnya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Dan kejadian berikutnya aku sudah menduganya akan terjadi seperti itu.

**..end of flashback &amp; Natsu POV..**

"Hmm.. begitulah"

Lucy _blushing _mendengarnya, ia merasa lega karena perhatian Natsu tadi ternyata ditujukan untuknya meski ia salah orang.

"jadi.. apa sebesar itu rasa sukamu padaku? Apa kau sangat takut kehilangan aku, Luce?" Natsu tersenyum jahil padanya. Sedangkan Lucy, ia melemparkan kata-kata buruk pada Natsu seperti biasanya.

Natsu hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Senang akhirnya ia kembali melihat Lucy menjadi dirinya lagi. "lalu.. kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku saat di dalam? Apa kau baru datang pada saat aku menolong si pirang tadi?"

"aku datang sebelum itu, bahkan sejak acara dimulai dan kau turun dari tangga untuk menemui tamu-tamumu"

"dan kenapa kau tidak menyapaku?"

"tidak apa, aku hanya berpikir jika aku muncul di tengah-tengah mereka dan bertingkah seperti kekasihmu. Aku hanya akan mempermalukanmu dan nama keluargamu"

Sekarang Natsu mengerti seluruh situasinya. Ia paham mengapa Lucy tak berani mendekatinya mengingat para rekan bisnisnya dan rekan ayahnya selalu mengerubunginya satu persatu untuk memperkenalkan putri-putri mereka padanya.

"Natsu! Apa yang kau lakukan diluar? Para tamu undangan sudah mencarimu" Erza menghampiri Natsu setelah ia melihat Natsu berada diluar.

"ah Lucy, kenapa kau tidak di dalam? Apa kau baru datang? Lalu kenapa bajumu terdapat noda minuman seperti itu?" tanya Erza yang terkejut ketika melihat Lucy tiba-tiba di halaman rumah Natsu dengan pakaian yang memiliki noda dan mata yang sembab seperti itu.

"Erza" Natsu menatap Erza penuh arti dan dengan cepat ia mengerti maksudnya.

"aku mengerti, ikut aku Lucy" Erza membawa Lucy ke dalam melalui pintu samping menuju ke sebuah ruangan.

Natsu kembali masuk ke dalam dan menyapa kembali para tamu yang menurutnya menyusahkan itu. Ia kembali dikerubungi para gadis kelas atas yang terlihat sangat menyukainya.

.

Erza membawa Lucy ke ruang ganti dan ia juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah gaun dan sepatu yang cantik untuk Lucy dari seorang _designer _ternama yang selalu bersama dengan Erza ketika ada acara apapun. Ia juga menyuruh pelayan untuk memanggil Levy untuk membantunya mengiringi Lucy.

Lucy mengganti pakaiannya dengan semua pakaian yang Erza siapkan. Rambut Lucy dinaikan ke atas oleh _hair stylish _profesional dan ditata anggun_. _Dan kini Erza dan Levy tengah mendandani Lucy dengan lihai sampai membuat Lucy terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sangat pantas mendapat julukan '_miss perfect'._

"selesai, ahh.. kau manis sekali Lu-chan!"

"Levy benar, apa kau siap turun Lucy?" Lucy hanya mengangguk malu mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan padanya.

Dulu ia sudah biasa di dandani dan berpakaian cantik seperti ini oleh para pelayannya saat masih menjabat sebagai putri kolongmerat Heartfilia, tetapi ia tak pernah sampai sesenang ini.

.

Natsu tengah meminum wine putihnya. Ia masih berbincang dengan para tamunya dengan santai. sampai tiba-tiba para rekannya menoleh ke arah tangga.

"woah! Siapa nona itu?"

"ah cantik sekali"

"di-dia?" Gray hampir ikut menganga sempurna.

Melihat hampir seluruh orang memandang ke arah tangga, ia juga ikut menoleh ke arah itu.

Lucy, seorang gadis yang sangat dikasihinya sedang berdiri dengan mengenakan gaun merah muda berbulu putih yang menghiasi bagian dadanya. Gaun itu juga memperlihatkan seluruh lekukan tubuh sintalnya, ia memakai _high heels _yang senada dengan warna gaunnya dan warna rambut yang dimiliki Natsu.

Matanya bahkan tak ingin berkedip melihat keanggunan gadisnya itu. Bahkan gelas yang dipegangnya terjatuh karena pesona Lucy terlalu tinggi untuknya.

Lucy diiringi Erza dan Levy yang tengah memegang tangan kanan dan kirinya untuk menuruni beberapa tangga.

Melihat Natsu yang tak merespon Lucy, Erza memberikan aba-aba pada Natsu yang bengong melihat kesempurnaan Lucy di penampilannya.

Melihat _glare of death _milik Erza, Natsu lalu sadar. Dan dengan bersikap setenang mungkin ia menaiki tangga dan menghampiri Lucy yang dilepas oleh Erza dan Levy secara bersamaan.

Natsu mengambil tangan Lucy dan menciumnya sekilas di depan banyak orang yang memandang mereka. Ia menatap Lucy dalam sambil tersenyum setulus yang ia bisa di depan gadisnya.

"kau tau?"

"a-apa?" Lucy menatap Natsu gugup, ia sangat malu berpenampilan seperti ini di hadapannya dan banyak orang seperti ini.

"jika aku gila, mungkin aku akan menciumu di atas sini lalu menggendongmu dan membawamu lari dari sini"

"Natsu!"

Natsu kembali menatap para tamu dengan memegang pinggang Lucy dan membuatnya lebih dekat dengannya.

"uhh.. siapa gadis itu? bahkan Natsu-sama bisa terpikat dengannya"

"iya, dari keluarga kaya mana dirinya? Mengapa bisa membuat Dragneel-sama menjadi seperti itu?"

Lucy semakin gugup karena ia melihat banyak orang berbisik satu sama lain mengenai dirinya yang diduga telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak benar sehingga Natsu luluh padanya.

"atas nama keluarga Dragneel, aku Natsu Dragneel mengucapkan banyak terimakasih karena telah datang ke pesta ulang tahunku. Dan disini aku ingin memperkenalkan kepada kalian kekasih yang sangat aku kasihi sejak aku kecil" Lucy terkejut mendengarnya, sedangkan yang lainnya seperti Erza, Levy, Gray, Jellal dan Gajeel, juura serta pelayan Natsu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"ia adalah gadis yang sudah merebut hatiku bahkan sejak aku berumur 5 tahun. Dan aku sangat bahagia mendapati dirinya masih berdiri di sampingku di umurku yang ke 21 tahun. Jadi.. untuk para hadirin yang sudah memperkenalkan putri anda padaku, aku meminta maaf soal itu. Aku hanya mencintai gadis cantik di sebelahku ini." Ucap Natsu panjang lebar lalu diikuti tepuk tangan yang meriah dari seluruh orang yang datang.

Terlebih Erza. Tak disangka ia akan melihat Natsu tumbuh dewasa seperti ini dan berani bicara di depan publik untuk gadis kesayangannya.

Natsu kembali memberikan tangannya pada Lucy. Lucy bengong awalnya, namun setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia sadar dan memberikan tangannya pada Natsu.

Natsu membawanya menuruni tangga dengan alunan musik merdu yang berasal dari biola dan piano yang di mainkan oleh para pemain musik profesional.

Para tamu undangan memberikan ruangan untuk mereka berdansa. Senang? Tentu saja. Jika ini semua mimpi, gadis manapun juga tak akan pernah mau bangun selamanya.

Selang Natsu dan Lucy berdansa, yang lainnya juga ikut berdansa berpasangan. Erza dengan Jellal, Levy dengan Gajeel dan Gray? Ya, dia memang belum memiliki pasangan, tetapi ada banyak gadis yang mengajaknya untuk berdansa dan ia mau tak mau harus memilih salah satunya.

"kau sangat baik dalam berdansa, sedangkan aku harus berlatih berbulan-bulan di luar negeri untuk bisa melakukan ini"

"hahaha aku suka berdansa ketika ibuku masih hidup, lalu benarkah kau berlatih berdansa? Apa yang membuatmu tertarik tentang dansa?"

"tentu saja kau"

"eh?"

"aku dengar dari paman Jude, kalau kau suka berdansa. Dan aku menggunakan kesempatanku selama disana untuk berlatih dansa oleh seorang profesional"

Lucy _blushing _mendengarnya, segala yang diucapkan oleh Natsu selalu sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

Mereka berdansa dengan sangat baik dan tak sadar bahwa di sekelilingnya sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan kagum.

"Luce, jangan pergi saat jam 12 malam ya"

"eh? Kenapa memangnya?"

Natsu tertawa seusai dirinya menghayalkan sesuatu "kau terlihat mirip seperti Cinderella, aku sampai takut kau akan pergi dan menghilang lalu meninggalkan sebelah sepatumu di depan istanaku"

Lagi-lagi Lucy dibuat _blushing _olehnya. Lucy ikut tertawa mendengar khayalan Natsu yang menceritakan dirinya sebagai Cinderella. "kau ada-ada saja"

Tak disangka Natsu _blushing _ketika melihat wajah Lucy yang sangat ceria seperti itu, ditambah dirinya yang sedang berdandan seperti ini.

_'sial! Luce, kau manis sekali' _sekuat tenaga ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Mana mungkin seorang Natsu Dragneel membuat wajah konyol di depan gadisnya?

"Jika aku hanya menerimamu sebagai hadiahku, kurasa itu sudah sangat cukup untukku" Natsu menarik pinggang Lucy untuk semakin mendekat padanya.

Ah! Mengenai hadiah, Lucy baru mengingat kalau ia meletakkan hadiah itu di ruang ganti di atas. Ia meminta Natsu untuk menemuinya di kamar lama mereka setelah pesta usai.

Ia berencana menyerahkan hadiah miliknya, ia siap akan komentar jelek atau tertawaan apapun yang akan Natsu katakan padanya setelah melihat betapa sederhana kado darinya.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian pesta sudah usai dan beberapa tamu juga sudah bersiap dan bersalaman satu sama lain untuk pulang ke rumah mereka dengan mobil pribadi mereka masing-masing.

Natsu mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Erza dan lainnya ketika mereka hendak pulang. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah tamu spesial Natsu yang berasal dari dalam keluarganya.

Lucy sudah tak bersama dengannya. Mengingat Lucy memintanya untuk menemuinya di kamar lama mereka, Natsu segera ke atas meninggalkan para tamu yang masih agak ramai di bawah.

Natsu mengetuk pintu kamar itu dan terdengar suara Lucy yang membiarkannya untuk masuk.

Ia melihat Lucy yang sedang berdiri tersenyum menunggunya. Natsu kemudian mendekatinya dan langsung ingin mencium bibir sang gadis.

Hampir saja bibir mereka bertemu kembali, Lucy langsung menghentikan Natsu dengan menahan dadanya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan Natsu?"

Natsu memandangnya bingung "bukankah kau mengajakku ke sini untuk memberikanku hadiah berupa sentuhan darimu? Bahkan kau mengajakku ke kamar kita dulu. Apalagi kalau bukan melakukan itu?"

"t-t-t-t-tidak! Bu-bukan itu maksudku! Aku memang ingin memberikan hadiah tetapi bukan hal seperti itu!"

"hn? Hadiah?"

Lucy kemudian mengambil hadiah yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Natsu kemudian ia berbalik dan membiarkan Natsu membukanya tanpa ia harus melihat ekspresi Natsu.

Ia membuka hadiah itu dan menemukan dua pasang boneka. Onyxnya melebar ketika melihat boneka yang satu mirip dengan dirinya saat sedang _bad mood _dan satunya lagi mirip dengan Lucy yang menunjukkan wajah marahnya.

Kedua boneka itu terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tidak rukun namun jika digabungkan mereka terlihat seperti bergandengan tangan.

"ini untukku?" Lucy mengangguk dengan masih membelakangi Natsu yang memasang raut wajah yang entah bagaimana.

"apa kau membuatnya sendiri?" lagi-lagi Lucy hanya mengangguk.

"ma-maaf, seharusnya mereka berdua tersenyum, tetapi wajah mereka malah aneh begitu"

Natsu kembali tersenyum melihatnya, ingin sekali Lucy melihat ekspresi wajah Natsu yang dipikirnya sedang meledek karyanya itu.

Saat Lucy sedang membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat wajah Natsu yang sangat berbeda dan belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Natsu tersenyum dan wajahnya terlihat sangat lembut ketika ia memegang kedua boneka itu.

"aku menyukainya, _arigatou na _Luce"

Natsu meletakkan kedua boneka itu di sofa dan berjalan mendekati Lucy lagi yang sedang merona hebat setelah melihat ekspresi Natsu.

Natsu memegang pinggang dan dagu Lucy bersamaan, ia menciumnya lembut dan dalam.

Lucy yang sangat jarang membalas ciuman Natsu, kini ia juga ikut menggerakan bibirnya mengikuti gerakan bibir Natsu. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Natsu.

Kesempatan itu tentu Natsu gunakan untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman manis mereka. Jika awalanya hanya ciuman lembut, kini Natsu melesakkan lidahnya pada Lucy sehingga Lucy tak kuat untuk mendahan desahan yang membuatnya seperti di dunia lain.

Darah mereka semakin memanas ketika mereka semakin larut dalam permainan. Lucy semakin berjalan mundur karena secara sengaja Natsu mulai mendorongnya perlahan tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"umhh Na.. humh"

Tak sadar Lucy sudah terjatuh kebelakang dan terlentang di tempat tidur yang dulunya ditiduri oleh Natsu 3 tahun lalu. Kasur itu masih sama besarnya dan empuk.

Mereka berdua bahkan sudah sama-sama mabuk sekarang. Natsu kemudian melepaskan sepatu mereka berdua dan naik ke tempat tidur dengan berposisi duduk dan berpangkuan.

Ia kembali mencumbu Lucy mulai dari dahi, bibir dan tengkuknya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk gadisnya yang beraroma strawberry itu. Bau khas Lucy inilah yang selalu membuat Natsu rindu padanya, bau yang memabukkan dan membuatnya bergairah.

"u-ungh.. Nat-shu"

Setiap nama yang Lucy sebutkan membuatnya makin naik dan ingin melakukan lebih dan lebih dari ini.

Natsu menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, ia terlihat sudah tak tahan jika ia harus menahan lagi hasratnya.

"Luce, aku.. aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi"

Natsu memandangi wajah yang sudah ngos-ngosan dan merah padam di depannya, sial Luce, Bahkan wajahnya saja sudah membuatku.. oh sial.

"maaf, aku sudah berada pada batasku"

Natsu lagi-lagi melumat bibir gadisnya, ia bahkan melepaskan dasi kemudian satu persatu tuxedonya dan kemejanya lalu membuangnya asal. Tangannya menjelajahi punggung Lucy seakan mencari pengait gaun merah muda yang dikenakannya.

Ia menurunkan pengait itu tanpa kesadaran Lucy sendiri karena sedari tadi ia terus mengambil alih bibirnya.

**LUCY POV**

Aku tak tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan sekarang bersama Natsu. Tapi disinilah kami sekarang, sedang menempel dan saling berpagutan satu sama lain.

Natsu tak melepaskanku walau sedetik, ia terus mengambil alih tubuh bahkan pikiranku.

Bibir Natsu sangat lembut ketika menempel pada bibirku dan tengkukku, sekuat mungkin aku menahan desahanku untuk menahan hasrat. Tetapi semua itu sia-sia.

Jika biasanya aku akan mudah menolak Natsu, namun malam ini aku merasa aku sudah tak punya harga diri untuk menolak sentuhannya lagi. Aku selalu menunggu malam ini bersamanya ketika menikah, tetapi kami justru melakukannya secepat ini.

Aku terkesan dan dadaku berdegup ketika aku memegang otot-otot dadanya yang berbentuk. Sangat gagah namun lembut. Oh tidak, aku sekarang semakin tak bisa menolaknya.

Tak sadar aku sudah bertelanjang dada dan hanya menyisakan bra tipisku saja. Aku tidak melakukan hal apapun yang membuat kedua dadaku besar, mereka memang tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa perawatan apapun.

"bahkan dadamu sangat menggiurkan Luce"

Ah! Lagi-lagi ucapannya menambah gairahku.

"hya"

Aku cukup terkejut ketika Natsu menidurkanku sehingga ia berada di atasku dan sedang tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang sedikit berpeluh.

"emh.. Na-tsu" Ia kembali menciumku tanpa henti dan bahkan ia menggigit tengkukku. Aku yakin sudah ada beberapa tanda yang ia tinggalkan melihat aksinya tadi.

"uhh.." Tangannya mulai berani meremas dadaku yang masih tertutup bra ku. Ia kembali membuka pengaitnya dan melempar pakaian dalamku asal, bahkan itu tergantung di lampu _bed side _kami. Memalukan sekali.

Kini dadaku tereskpos sempurna, aku dengan sigap langsung menutupinya dengan kedua tanganku dan Natsu tertawa kecil melihatku yang malu-malu.

"jangan ditutup, mereka sangat indah kau tau?"

Ia meletakkan tanganku kesamping dan mendekati wajahnya pada dadaku seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dulu.

Nafasnya.. nafasnya yang hangat menguar hebat dan sukses membuat tubuhku merinding. Kini aku merasakan basah di dadaku, Natsu tengah menjilat dan menghisap mereka dengan mesra dan lembut.

Oh Tuhan, apa aku sudah gila? Apa ini mimpi lagi? Jika iya aku berharap aku segera bangun dan sadar sehingga aku tau Natsu benar-benar di dekatku atau tidak.

Aku menjambakki rambutnya dengan keras menahan semua gejolak aneh yang ada di tubuhku. Ia terlihat seperti menyukai itu, karena semakin aku menarik rambutnya, ia semakin bermain liar pada kedua dadaku.

kini gaunku ia semakin turunkan dan entah sejak kapan, aku sudah tidak mengenakan celana dalam. Gawat! Ini benar-benar kondisi yang gawat.

Natsu mulai memutar lampu tidur kami, cahaya semakin redup dan keadaan justru semakin romantis dan hangat. Oh ya ampun, apa yang kukatakan.

Natsu menarik selimut kami dan menutup setengah tubuh kami. Meski cahaya sangat redup, tetapi aku bisa melihat wajah Natsu yang sedang tersenyum padaku.

Ia menjamah setiap lekukan tubuhku, sekali lagi ia mencium bibirku dengan mesra dan menindih tubuhku dengan tubuh altetisnya. Otot-ototnya menempel pada dadaku, sungguh perasaan yang sangat aneh.

"ha-ahh..." tak kusadari tangan Natsu sedang menjamah daerah tersensitifku dan merabanya dengan sangat perlahan.

"ah.. Natsu" aku tak tahan, jemarinya memainkan klitorisku dan jari lainnya mulai ia gesekkan ke lubang kewanitaanku tak yang pernah tersentuh apapun.

**Back to NORMAL POV**

Kini permainan mereka masih terus berlanjut ke adegan selanjutnya, semakin dan semakin memanas.

"Luce"

Natsu terus mencumbu dan menjamah setiap lekukan tubuh sintal itu. Tangan kanannya kini ia gunakan untuk menjamah bagian intim Lucy yang selalu menjadi impiannya.

"kamu sempit sekali, apa aku yang pertama?"

Lucy _blushing _mendengarnya, bahkan di tengah melakukan hal itu, Natsu masih jahil menanyakannya pertanyaan seputar dewasa.

"engh.. te-tentu ahh.. saja, kau yang pertama"

Natsu tersenyum mendengarnya, tentu saja jelas ini pengalaman pertama untuk Lucy dan ia yang akan mengambilnya.

Natsu memaju-mundurkan jemarinya dengan tempo lambat seakan ia takut akan merusaknya dengan jari dan bukan miliknya.

"Luce.. keluarkan saja, aku ingin mendengar desahanmu" Natsu sadar bahwa Lucy sedang menahan desahnya sekuat yang ia bisa ketika Lucy menutup mulutnya dengan sengaja.

"hmm.. nggh.. ah.. umh.. ahh.. ahn.. ahh"

Luar biasa memang, kewanitaan yang tak pernah dijamah sama sekali, kini sedang dimainkan dengan panas dan mesra oleh pemuda yang penuh dengan pikiran mesum dan nakal itu.

"kyaaaahhh!" sebuah cairan kental dan hangat dapat dirasakan di jari Natsu. Lucy berusaha mengambil nafasnya sebanyak yang ia bisa ambil sebelum Natsu kembali mengintimidasi dirinya lagi.

Ya, benar itu orgasme pertama yang dirasakan oleh Lucy.

"cairan cinta kekasihku, hm.. manis sekali" Natsu menjilat jarinya sendiri, ia tak berpikir seberapa merah wajah Lucy seperti kepiting yang sudah matang ketika mendengar ucapan frontal seperti itu.

"haa.. haa.. hentikan itu, itu kotor Natsu.." Natsu tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ia memang agak keterlaluan memperlihatkan hal seperti itu di depan kekasihnya yang baru pertama kali melakukan ini.

"Luce"

Kembali Natsu menatap Lucy seolah mengatakan 'sekarang, apa aku boleh?'

Lucy bukan anak remaja lagi, ia mengerti arti tatapan Natsu yang terlihat seperti singa yang lapar dan ingin memakan buruannya.

"i-ini pertama kalinya u-untukku, ku-ku mohon pelan-pelan"

Jantung Natsu berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, melihat ekspresi Lucy yang seperti itu membuat nafsunya makin naik. Terlihat rona merah kecil yang terdapat di pipinya, ia bahkan masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_'sial, cantik sekali wajahnya.. jika ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya, aku pasti akan menyerangnya dengan kasar'_

Natsu tersenyum lagi padanya, ia mengusap wajah Lucy dan mencium rambut pirangnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Lucy dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"kamu gadisku yang akan segera menjadi milikku, aku janji ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamamu yang berkesan."

*deg

'aku dan Natsu, kami akan..'

Segera Natsu membuka celananya yang belum terlepas dari tadi, Ia melemparnya sembarang. Natsu semakin meredupkan cahaya hingga pandangan mulai sangat gelap dan mereka tak bisa melihat apapun sekarang.

Hanya sebuah kehangatan dari tubuh mereka yang saling bersentuhan saja yang dapat mereka rasakan dan sebuah bayangan tubuh mereka yang terkena sinar rembulan dari jendela.

"apa kamu siap, Luce? Aku masih bisa mundur disini jika kamu mau" sebuah anggukan kepala dan tangan yang menyilang ke leher Natsulah yang menjadi sebuah jawaban 'iya'.

Kini Natsu benar-benar akan mendapatkan salah satu mimpi terbesarnya disini dan malam ini.

Ia membuka kedua kaki Lucy dan menindihnya dengan perlahan. Ia kembali mencium bibir Lucy dan memilin dada besar yang menjadi miliknya itu malam ini.

"engh.. ahn.. uhh.. ahh.." Sebentar ia cium puting menggemaskan itu dan ia hisap seperti seorang bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. Lucy tak berhenti mendesah sedetik pun. Natsu sangat baik memanfaatkan keadaan tanpa henti.

"ahh.. humh.. ngh" Lucy merasakan milik Natsu tengah menggesek alat kewanitaannya dengan mesra. Rasanya geli dan membuat pusing, namun sangat memabukkan.

Natsu menyeringai geli ketika ia mendengar gumaman kecil Lucy yang mengatakan 'be-besar sekali' meski itu tak sengaja diucapkan olehnya. Telinga Natsu sangat tajam, bahkan mungkin ia menghafal semua desahan erotis Lucy.

Bukan hanya tubuh, bahkan alat vital miliknya juga gagah dan besar. Oh _kamisama _aku telah digauli oleh kekasihku yang memiliki tubuh sempurna.

Alat vitalnya mencari lubang itu dan menemukannya tidak lama. Bagian yang tak terjamah oleh siapapun akan ia sentuh sekarang dan menerobosnya.

"u-ukhh.." Lucy semakin menggeliat sakit ketika milik Natsu mencoba memasukki dirinya perlahan. Padahal baru di ujung tetapi rasanya sakit sekali.

Sedangkan Natsu, ia merasakan sensasi paling luar biasa yang pernah ia rasakan. Milik Lucy sukses membuat kejantanannya di jepit sekaligus di manja oleh lorong sempit itu.

"Unghh.. sa-sakit sekali, Natsu"

Natsu mencium dahinya dan mengusap kepalanya sayang untuk menenangkannya.

"Guh.. jangan khawatir, itu semua akan berubah dengan cepat" Natsu semakin menusukkannya ke dalam. Ia merasakan sebuah dinding yang sudah menghalangi dirinya untuk memiliki Lucy sepenuhnya. Ia tau bahwa itu adalah selaput dara milik Lucy.

"tahan Luce" ia memberikan sentuhan pada dada dan bibir Lucy sekali lagi untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang lebih karena ia akan segera merusak dinding keperawanan gadisnya.

Natsu memaju-mundurkannya beberapa kali dan...

"HMPPHHH..." Lucy berteriak kesakitan di tengah pagutan bibir Natsu yang masih menempel, air mata mengalir deras kesamping. Natsu telah menerobos pertahanannya.

Darah segar mengalir keluar dan menetes di seprai putih kasur Natsu.

Detakan jantung Natsu dapat dirasakan oleh Lucy, sangat cepat seperti ingin meledak.

"kamu milikku Luce, milikku"

Mereka bersatu, bersatu sepenuhnya. Natsu sudah menanam miliknya pada Lucy, hal yang sudah ditahannya selama ini dan ia pada akhirnya mengingkari hal itu malam ini.

Lucy berpeluh dan ia kembali mengambil banyak udara dari sekitar. Ia tau bahwa Natsu menunggu aba-abanya sampai ia siap dan merasa lebih rileks.

"ku-kumohon sebentar lagi, ka-kau boleh bergerak sebentar lagi"

"Luce, boleh aku minta kamu untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kamu' juga?"

*deg

Ahh.. kenapa semua ucapan Natsu selalu menjadi perkataan yang romantis? Apapun yang ia ucapkan selalu meluluhkan hatiku.

"ka-kamu bo-boleh bergerak sekarang Na-Natsu"

"_understand milady" _sahut Natsu berbisik di telinganya.

Ia mulai menggerakan miliknya maju dan mundur dengan tempo yang teratur. Ia tak ingin terlalu cepat menusuk Lucy hingga membuatnya menangis lagi.

Desahan Lucy kembali menguar keluar, dari mana Natsu bisa seahli ini bahkan tau melakukan _role play _pada Lucy untuk membuatnya rileks. Jika Natsu mau menyerangnya, ia bisa saja langsung pada intinya. Itulah pikir Lucy tadi.

Tetapi untuk sekarang ia tak dapat lagi berpikir. Seluruh pikirannya telah hilang, ia sudah terlanjur hanyut dalam permainan Natsu.

"ahh.. ahn.. engh.. uhn.. uhh.. ahh.."

_'manis sekali, aku seperti ingin memakan seluruh tubuhnya'_ batin Natsu melihat wajah Lucy yang sayu dan merah padam setiap menerima hentakan yang diberikannya.

"ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. aahhh.." Merasa desahan Lucy makin menjadi, Natsu meresponnya dengan gerakan yang makin cepat dan cepat.

Bunyi hentakan paha mereka berdua semakin berdecik keras yang menandakan mereka akan segera sampai pada puncaknya. Tusukkannya semakin dalam setiap Lucy meneriaki namanya dan memegang kuat leher atletisnya.

Dan..

"ugh"

"HYAAAAAA!"

**Aneh? Garing? Ga seru? T-T MAAF YAHH JIKA SAYA MASIH TERLIHAT AMATIR T-T**

**Uffff... Baiklahbaiklah... saya mengerti kalau cahpter 17 ini sangattt panjang bahkan mencapai 6.500 kata lebih *biarpuas ehem.. sebenernya saya jadikan 5 chapter jika digabung dengan chapter 16, tetapi menurut saya lebih enak panjang sih ficnya hehehe..**

**Ah ya, sebelumnya saya sangat berterimakasih kepada SEMUA READERS yang meninggalkan reviewnya. Saya mungkin belum bisa membalas sekarang dan baru beberapa yang saya balas lewat PM. Akan saya balas jika fic satu ini selesai yah :D Terimakasih banyak minna-san.**

**Mohon tunggu chapter2s selanjutnya dear readers. Saya akan berusaha agar tidak lama yah penyelesaiannya..**


End file.
